Más allá de una confesión de amor
by Fcda
Summary: Después de pasar a las competencias nacional de bandas sinfónicas, Reina recibe la desagradable noticia del divorcio de sus padres. ¿Cómo reaccionará a esto? ¿Afectará su desempeño?
1. Una noticia inesperada

**Una noticia inesperada**

Tras varios meses de arduos ensayos, donde la paciencia, las habilidades y el talento de los integrantes de la banda sinfónica de la preparatoria Kitauji, así como la imparcialidad y el conocimiento de Noboru Taki como profesor se pusieron a prueba y en duda, los chicos habían logrado su primer objetivo: vencer en las competencias regionales de Kansai y avanzar a las nacionales. La alegría que sentían era bastante grande, y no era para menos. Al salir del Kyoto Concert Hall, los miembros de la banda, incluso aquellos que no participaron directamente en la competencia, fueron a festejar a un café cercano. Ahí el ambiente festivo hizo desaparecer todas las tensiones y diferencias que existían entre ellos. Algunos fueron víctimas de las bromas que la vicepresidenta del club, Asuka Tanaka, les hacía. Lo que ellos no sabían era que, para una de sus integrantes, esa felicidad estaba a punto de terminar.

Al salir del café, un auto negro los interceptó. De él descendió un hombre de cabello oscuro, a quien Taki-sensei y la trompetista Reina Kousaka reconocieron de inmediato. En el rostro de aquel hombre se veía una profunda molestia.

—Reina, nos vamos de inmediato. Tengo algo que decirte —dijo el recién llegado.

—¿No puedes decírmelo aquí, padre? —preguntó la joven Kousaka.

—No es conveniente, ya que es un asunto privado —respondió el hombre. Reina se despidió de sus compañeros y subió al auto. Noboru intentó ir con ella, pero el señor Kousaka se lo impidió. Luego de que el vehículo arrancara, el profesor y Kumiko Oumae le miraron alejarse con preocupación en sus rostros, preocupación que compartía la también trompetista Kaori Nakaseko, quien temía una posible salida de su Kouhai de la banda.

—Creo que ya es hora de que me digas lo que sucede, padre —dijo Reina en el auto, tras varios minutos de silencio.

—Escúchame bien, porque no lo diré de nuevo. Tu madre me pidió el divorcio. —Escuchar eso sorprendió a la trompetista, que no daba crédito a las palabras de su padre.

—¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué ella haría algo así?!

—No lo sé. Desde que tú entraste a Kitauji, Mio comenzó a actuar extraño, como si hubiese conocido a alguien más. O tal vez... —El señor Kousaka guardó silencio mientras un recuerdo cruzaba por su mente:

" _—¡No lo hagas, Mio! ¡Lucha por nuestro amor y evita esta farsa! —gritaba una mujer de cabello castaño y ojos ámbar dorado mientras era detenida por integrantes del cuerpo de seguridad del lugar donde Mio Akiyama se convirtió en mi esposa._

 _—Lo siento, Ritsu —susurró Mio mientras firmaba el acta matrimonial_ ".

—¿Tal vez qué? —preguntó Reina, sacando de sus pensamientos a su padre.

—Tal vez alguien de su pasado volvió a aparecer en su vida. Alguien que había logrado pervertirla, haciéndole creer que la amaba —dijo el pelinegro tras un suspiro.

—¿Pervertirla? ¿Cómo?

—Esa persona era otra mujer. Solo recuerdo que se llamaba Ritsu y que tenía ojos ámbar. Desde que Mio y yo nos casamos, no volvimos a saber de ella, algo que agradezco.

—Espera, ¿estás queriendo decir que mi madre es...

—Lo era —interrumpió el señor Kousaka—, pero tu abuelo y yo logramos rehabilitarla. —Mientras estas palabras eran pronunciadas, el auto se detuvo al llegar a su destino. Reina bajó del vehículo y, con expresión de enfado en su rostro, entró en su casa.

Mientras tanto, en otra parte de la ciudad, Kumiko llegaba a su hogar. La castaña estaba cansada, pero feliz de que la banda hubiera clasificado a las nacionales. Lo malo era que esa felicidad se vio empañada por su preocupación hacia Reina. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la casa, yendo a su habitación, la joven Oumae tenía varias hipótesis sobre esa noticia que la trompetista habría recibido, todas ellas con la posibilidad de que ambas se alejaran la una de la otra.

—Felicidades, te estás saliendo con la tuya Kumiko —dijo Mamiko, sacando de sus pensamientos a la eufonista.

—Gracias, onee-chan. Fue un enorme esfuerzo —respondió Kumiko con sarcasmo.

—Solo espero que no descuides tus estudios por cosas sin importancia, hermanita. —Tras decir esto, la mayor de las Oumae regresó a su habitación. Normalmente esto habría hecho que la eufonista reclamara, pero el cansancio, la satisfacción por la victoria y la preocupación por Reina hicieron que eso pasara a un segundo plano.

Una vez en su habitación, Kumiko se sentó en el borde de la cama. Tomó su celular y marcó a Reina, pero no hubo respuesta. Así que la castaña escribió "Pase lo que pase, cuenta con todo mi apoyo" y lo envió a la pelinegra vía mensaje de texto.

En otro punto de la ciudad, la tubista Hazuki Katou llegaba a su hogar. Si bien estaba feliz por el triunfo de sus compañeros, se sentía mal consigo misma, ya que también quería participar, por lo que se prometió a sí misma mejorar pronto para no volver a reprobar en una posible futura audición. Saludó mientras entraba, pero no obtuvo respuesta, lo que le resultó extraño, ya que las luces del lugar estaban encendidas. La joven de cabello castaño oscuro caminó hacia la habitación de su madre, a quien encontró sentada, con unos audífonos puestos, tocando una batería electrónica.

—¡YA LLEGUÉ, MAMÁ! —gritó Hazuki al oído de su madre.

—Oh, bienvenida, Hazuki. Discúlpame por no escucharte —dijo la señora.

—Recordando viejos tiempos, ¿no?

—En parte. Me ofrecieron tocar en un pequeño local, y quería ver si no estaba oxidada.

—¿En serio? ¿Quiénes?

—La familia Kawashima, los dueños de la tienda donde trabajo, hija.

—Wow. Pero, ¿cómo saben ellos que tocas?

—Casualidades de la vida. ¿Recuerdas que te conté que tuve una amiga millonaria en la preparatoria y la universidad?

—Sí. Tsumugi Kotobuki se llamaba ¿no?

—Así es. Pues resulta que ella resultó ser la esposa de Kawashima-san... Hazuki escuchaba atentamente lo que su madre, Ritsu, le contaba. La comunicación entre ambas era muy buena, se contaban todo lo que les pasaba.

Volviendo a la residencia Kousaka, Reina dejaba sus cosas en su cuarto. Aun no podía creer las palabras que su padre le había dicho minutos antes. Si la sola idea del divorcio le molestaba, el suponer que fuera causado por otra mujer, peor aún, pretendiendo a su madre en vez de a su padre, le causaba un profundo sentimiento de ira. La trompetista estaba decidida a impedir el final del matrimonio de sus padres, por lo que decidió hablar con su madre al respecto.

—¿¡Cómo te atreves a hacerle esto a mi padre!? —exclamó Reina, entrando sin avisar a la habitación de su madre.

—Veo que Ryotaru ya te contó mi decisión. Escucha, Reina. Esto no es tu culpa... —comenzó a explicar Mio, viéndose interrumpida por su hija.

—Ya sé que no es mi culpa, madre. Eso no fue lo que pregunté

—Bien, lo que sucede es que no puedo seguir viviendo una mentira. Sé que escuchar esto debe ser doloroso para ti, pero nunca amé a tu padre. —Tras escuchar estas palabras, los ojos de la trompetista se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Si eso es cierto, ¿por qué te casaste con él? ¿Por qué me tuviste? ¿Acaso todo este tiempo no significa nada para ti? ¿¡Yo no significo nada para ti!? —Sin dar tiempo a contestar, Reina salió corriendo de la habitación y de la casa. Corría sin rumbo fijo, salvándose por poco de ser atropellada por los autos. Cuando se dio cuenta, estaba en las faldas del monte Daikichi, ahí sintió vibrar su celular. Dispuesta a apagarlo para no recibir llamadas de sus padres, lo sacó de su bolsillo y, al ver la pantalla, notó el mensaje de Kumiko. Tras leerlo, la trompetista llamó a la eufonista y le pidió verla. Un cuarto de hora después, la castaña llegó a ese lugar.

Tras sentarse las dos en el césped, Reina le contó a Kumiko la situación de sus padres, mientras derramaba algunas lágrimas. La joven Oumae escuchaba atentamente cada palabra que su compañera le decía, tratando de asimilar la información que recibía. Al terminar su relato, la trompetista rompió en llanto, viéndose envuelta por los brazos de la eufonista.

—No lo comprendo. Creo que falta una pieza para completar este rompecabezas. ¿Reina, por qué no escuchas la explicación de tu madre? —preguntó Kumiko tras un rato de silencio.

—Porque no puedo soportar la frustración. Ellos parecían tan felices juntos, pero todo fue mentira. Siento que se burlaron de mí todo este tiempo —respondió Reina.

—No creo que debas decir eso sin saber sus razones.

—Pero, un matrimonio es algo demasiado serio para que lleguen a él sin amor.

—¿Y si fue algo forzado? He leído que muchas veces dos familias deciden unir a sus hijos en matrimonio por acuerdos comerciales o cosas así.

—Puede ser. Pero no me siento lista para averiguarlo. Kumiko, gracias por escucharme. Por favor no hables de esto con nadie.

—No te preocupes. Guardaré el secreto. —Las dos chicas permanecieron juntas en silencio un tiempo más. Después regresaron a sus respectivas casas. Reina se sintió mejor después de hablar con Kumiko, le hizo feliz que ella la escuchara y la consolara. En esos momentos, por su mente pasaban los momentos que pasaron en el monte Daikichi meses antes, en la noche del festival Agata.

"Esa noche le confesé mi amor a Kumiko, y nos hicimos más cercanas desde entonces. Pero tengo dudas. Ahora, con la separación de mis padres, no sé qué signifique la palabra "amor". De lo que no tengo duda alguna es que lo que siento por Kumiko no lo siento por nadie más, ni siquiera por Taki-sensei" pensó la trompetista antes de dormir.

 _Continuará..._

 **Hola a todos. Después de un rato ausente, regreso con esta nueva historia. Espero que sea de su agrado. Gracias por leer, see you.**


	2. ¡Concéntrate Reina!

**¡Concéntrate, Reina!**

" _—Yo nunca quise tenerte como hija. Si no hubieras nacido, me habría separado de Ryotaru cuando aún era joven y habría buscado a mi amada Ritsu para estar juntas. Tú lo arruinaste todo._

 _Reina se sentía devastada. Jamás pensó que esas palabras salieran de la boca de su madre. La trompetista lloraba desconsoladamente mientras sentía que su mundo se derrumbaba. De repente..._ ".

El despertador comenzó a sonar, dando fin a esa pesadilla. La pelinegra se levantó sin ánimos. Sus ojos estaban rojos debido a las lágrimas que derramó la noche anterior. Tras tomar una ducha rápida y ponerse el uniforme, bajó a ver qué se preparaba para comer.

—Buenos días, Reina. Llegas a tiempo para el desayuno —saludó Mio tiernamente al ver a su hija entrar en la cocina.

—B-buenos días, madre —respondió la trompetista, aún con su pesadilla en mente.

—Aprovecho la oportunidad para felicitarte por tu paso a las nacionales. —Tras decir esto, la aún señora Kousaka puso en frente de su hija un tamagoyaki.

—Gracias, aunque no lo hice sola. Kumiko y mis compañeros, bajo la guía de Taki-sensei, también se esforzaron mucho por llegar hasta allí. —Una pequeña sonrisa se esbozó en el rostro de la joven.

—Veo que ya te sientes mejor, hija. Sé que no te gustó la noticia de que tu padre y yo nos divorciemos, pero créeme cuando te digo que nada va a cambiar en mi forma de tratarte.

—Prométemelo. Prométeme que no cambiarás, ni me culparás por no haber podido estar con Ritsu. —Mio se sorprendió al escuchar ese nombre, el nombre de la hiperactiva baterista que tanto amó y que no había podido ni querido sacar de su corazón.

—Te lo prometo, mi bella hija —dijo la exbajista besando la frente de la trompetista. Tras terminar de desayunar, Reina se despidió de su madre y partió a Kitauji. Sintiéndose desmotivada para montar en bicicleta, decidió tomar el metro.

Durante el trayecto, la joven pensaba en lo sucedido en las últimas 12 horas. Por alguna razón, ya no se sentía enojada. Si bien le molestaba el hecho de que le hicieron sentir que vivía en una familia feliz y unida, empezó a sentir curiosidad por el pasado de sus padres. En ese momento recordó que desconocía mucho de la vida de su madre antes de casarse. Lo que más curiosidad le causaba era esa persona llamada Ritsu. Reina estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que Hazuki se había sentado a su lado.

—¿En qué piensas, Kousaka-san? —preguntó la tubista, sacando de sus pensamientos a la trompetista.

—Nada... en lo que puedas ayudarme, Katou-san —respondió la pelinegra, tratando de no sonar grosera.

—Supongo que tiene que ver con lo que tenía que decirte tu padre ayer, ¿verdad? —Reina solo asintió—. Ya verás que todo se solucionará. Quizás no de la forma que quieres, pero sí de la mejor...

—¡¿Tú qué sabes de eso!? ¡¿Tienes idea de lo doloroso que es ver a tu familia desmoronarse de un día para otro!? ¿¡Haz experimentado la frustración de no poder ver a uno de tus padres a diario, que ellos ya no convivan como pareja, sino cada uno por su lado!? —exclamó la trompetista, sujetando por el cuello del uniforme a la tubista.

—No, no tengo idea de eso. Pero es aún más frustrante no poder ver a uno de tus padres porque ya no está en este mundo —dijo la castaña con una impropia seriedad. Al escuchar esto, la pelinegra la soltó y se disculpó con ella.

Las clases transcurrieron con relativa normalidad, pero no así para Reina. Con tantas cosas en la cabeza, simplemente no podía concentrarse ni poner atención. Corrió con la suerte de pasar inadvertida cuando los profesores preguntaban algo. Pero eso no ocurriría en la banda.

Mientras tanto, en una cafetería, Mio estaba sentada, reflexionando sus hechos. Entendía el enfado de su hija; después de todo, ella y su esposo no habían sido sinceros. De hecho, Reina aún desconocía muchas cosas del matrimonio Kousaka. La exbajista quería hablarle a su hija, quería decirle toda la verdad, pero debía hacerlo con calma, ya que su historia era larga y dolorosa.

—¿Lo de siempre, Kousaka-san? —preguntó una mesera, sacando de sus pensamientos a la pelinegra.

—Sí, por favor. Y ya te he dicho que me llames por mi nombre, no por el apellido de mi futuro exesposo, Ritsu —respondió Mio. La castaña le dedicó una sonrisa antes de retirase. Mio volvió a meditar sobre los pasos que iba a dar para hablar con su hija, siendo de nuevo interrumpida por una pequeña discusión en el mostrador:

—Tomoya-san, cúbreme unos minutos.

—¿Otra vez, Katou-san? Siempre que viene esa mujer haces lo mismo.

—Ella es un cliente importante, merece una atención especial, una que solo yo puedo darle. Además, te recuerdo que soy amiga personal de Tsumugi Kawashima.

—Ya lo sé, pero eso no es excusa para saltarte el reglamento.

—¡Ay vamos!, solo serán unos minutos, Tomoya-san.

—Está bien. Pero tendrás que pagarme ¥500 por cada diez minutos.

—Eres un avaro, Tomoya-san.

—Mira quién habla. La que siempre quería cobrar cuando tocábamos en la preparatoria y la universidad —intervino Mio.

—¡Mio! ¡Deberías estar de mi lado! —exclamó Ritsu, llegando junto a la pelinegra con una taza de té y un trozo de pastel de fresa. El empleado de apellido Tomoya soltó una carcajada.

—Lo siento, Ritsu. Pero es la verdad —replicó la exbajista entre risas.

—Sí, sí. Hablando de verdades, ¿pudiste hablar con tu hija?

—Aún no como quisiera.

—¡¿O sea que ella aún no sabe tu decisión, Mio?!

—Sí la sabe. Se enteró por Ryotaru.

—Ya dio el primer paso. Seguramente se hizo pasar por la víctima.

—Es lo más probable. Anoche Reina estaba enojada conmigo por esa razón.

—Ya veo. ¿Y cómo estuvo esta mañana?

—Noté que estuvo llorando en la noche. Quise alegrarle el día felicitándola por pasar a las nacionales. Pero me hizo prometerle que no iba a culparla porque yo no pude estar contigo.

—Espera, creí que nunca le hablaste a ella de mí.

—Y aún no lo hago. Pero, como tú trataste de impedir mi boda, tal vez Ryotaru te vio y le haya dicho eso a Reina.

—Creo que no debes dejar pasar más tiempo. Habla con ella esta misma noche. Cuéntale todo sobre ti y esa farsa que tú y tu esposo llaman matrimonio. —Ritsu mostró una inusual seriedad al decir esas palabras.

Mio miró su aún llena taza de té y en ella vio el rostro sonriente de su hija. Ella era la razón por la que la exbajista mantuvo vivo su matrimonio a pesar de todo. Por su mente pasaron las palabras que Reina le dijo horas antes. Sabía que lo correcto era decirle la verdad, pero debía buscar las palabras correctas para no terminar de perderla.

—Lo haré, Ritsu. Deséame suerte —dijo la pelinegra tras tomar de un solo trago el té. Luego se levantó de la mesa, dejando en ella el dinero para pagar la bebida y el pastel. La castaña le dedicó una sonrisa y regresó a sus labores.

De vuelta a la preparatoria Kitauji, la banda sinfónica había recibido un importante anuncio: participarían en un evento caritativo a mediados de octubre, que les serviría de preparación para las nacionales. Noboru decidió que en dicho evento tocarían la Obertura de Guillermo Tell, de Rossini. Tras recibir las partituras de la obra, se separaron por secciones para comenzar a estudiarlas. La sección de trompetas le dio prioridad al movimiento Caballería Ligera, al ser en el que más protagonismo tenían.

Reina tenía la mente dispersa, a duras penas sabía lo que la banda hacía. Y eso le pasó factura, haciendo que fallara al tratar de interpretar la pieza. Kaori y Yuko veían con desconcierto este hecho.

—¿Algún problema, Kousaka-san? —preguntó la líder de la sección de trompetas.

—Nada de qué preocuparse, Nakaseko-senpai —dijo la pelinegra. Acto seguido, volvió a intentar tocar su parte, esta vez con éxito, lo que tranquilizó a sus compañeras.

Al salir de la escuela, Reina y Kumiko se encontraron y decidieron ir juntas en el metro. La trompetista puso al tanto a la eufonista de lo sucedido en ese día, incluyendo su equivocación en los ensayos. La castaña intentó confortarla diciéndole que todos se equivocan en algún momento, pero la pelinegra golpeó el estuche de su instrumento, frustrada.

—Quizás lo mejor sea que no pienses en el tema de tus padres hasta que hables con ellos —afirmó Kumiko.

—No creas que no lo he intentado, Kumiko —respondió Reina—. Pero, cuando trato de poner mi mente en blanco, todo ese problema viene de golpe a mi cabeza. Quiero saber los motivos de mi madre. Quiero que me digan por qué me engañaron. Pero, aunque suene raro, quiero conocer a esa tal Ritsu.

—¡EH! —exclamó la castaña sorprendida por las últimas palabras de su compañera—. ¿Por qué quieres hacer eso, Reina?

—No lo sé con exactitud. Pero siento que, si la conozco y hablo con ella, podré entender mejor a mi madre. Además, quiero saber por qué volvió a su vida tras 20 años de ausencia. Mientras la trompetista decía esto, el tren llegó a la estación de destino de ambas chicas. Tras despedirse de Kumiko, Reina se dirigió a su hogar, dispuesta a enfrentar a sus padres y hacer que le dijeran toda la verdad.

 _Continuará..._


	3. Encuentro con la verdad

**Encuentro con la verdad**

Tras caer la noche, Reina regresaba a su hogar dispuesta a hablar con sus padres y saber qué llevó a su madre a tomar la decisión de ponerle fin a su matrimonio. Pero, al llegar allí, oyó algo que no había escuchado antes: Mio y Ryotaru discutían fuertemente.

—¡Me importa un rábano lo que piensen mis padres! ¡Ya tengo la suficiente edad para saber lo que quiero o no! ¡Y no quiero estar un solo minuto más a tu lado!

—¡Anda, vete con esa enferma! Pero te lo advierto: ¡no volverás a ver a Reina en lo que queda de tu sucia vida!

—¡¿Ah?! ¡¿No?! ¿Y quién eres tú para impedirme ver a mi propia hija?

—¡Soy su padre! Aquel que mantendrá a Reina alejada de tus malditas perversiones.

Al tiempo que escuchaba a Ryotaru decir esto, Reina oyó un fuerte golpe. Preocupada, entró rápidamente a la casa. La trompetista no daba crédito a lo que veía: Mio estaba tirada en el suelo, con una mejilla inflamada y parte de su rostro cubierto de sangre.

—¡¿Qué le hiciste a mi madre!? —preguntó la joven pelinegra, corriendo al lado de su progenitora.

—Solo fue un accidente, hija. Le acaricié el rostro sin medir mi...

—¡Deja esa estúpida excusa! No puedo creer que seas esa clase de hombre. Ahora entiendo por qué ella se quiere divorciar.

—No malinterpretes las cosas, Reina. Ella quiere irse con la enferma de su mozuela.

—No estoy malinterpretando nada, solo veo la realidad. Aquel hombre que golpea a una mujer no merece ningún tipo de respeto, Kousaka.

—Tarde o temprano me entenderás. Y, por cierto, vete despidiendo de ella, no quiero que te contagie sus perversiones. —Tras decir esto, Ryotaru se dirigió a su habitación. Reina, por su parte, buscó el botiquín de primeros auxilios para ayudar a Mio.

Mientras tanto, Kumiko trataba de estudiar las partituras de Guillermo Tell, pero no podía concentrarse del todo, debido a que el problema de los padres de Reina estaba dando vueltas por su cabeza. Al sentir a su hermana llamándola a cenar, fue de inmediato al comedor, encontrándose, al llegar, con su madre discutiendo por teléfono con alguien.

—Ya le dije que no, por favor no insista... Deje de decir esas cosas... La justicia falló a nuestro favor, ustedes ya no tienen derechos sobre ella... ¡No me importa que usted sea la madre biológica de Kumiko, Hirasawa, ella es MI HIJA! —Tras decir esto, Akiko cortó la comunicación y arrojó lejos el teléfono.

La señora Oumae palideció al darse cuenta de la presencia de sus dos hijas, y rezaba en su interior para que no hubiesen escuchado esa conversación. Por su parte, Kumiko y Mamiko no podían creer lo que acababan de escuchar.

—¿Madre... biológica? —fue lo que a duras penas logró pronunciar la menor de las hermanas Oumae.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso, mamá? —preguntó la mayor.

—¡N-n-n-no es lo que piensan! Esa mujer está loca —respondió Akiko completamente nerviosa. Esta respuesta tranquilizó a Mamiko, pero Kumiko seguía con la duda. Aun así, del tema no se volvió a hablar durante la cena.

Después de cenar y lavar los platos, Kumiko aprovechó que sus padres y hermana se habían encerrado en sus cuartos y buscó el aparato telefónico, encontrándolo cerca de la entrada de su casa. Para su suerte, el teléfono no tenía rastro de haber sufrido una descompostura. Buscó en él el número de la última llamada recibida y lo guardó en su celular. Quería contactar a esa persona y saber por qué aseguraba ser su madre biológica, pero no podía hacerlo en ese momento, no con sus padres y hermana tan cerca.

De vuelta al hogar Kousaka, Reina terminaba de tratar las heridas de Mio, que, afortunadamente, no eran graves. El ambiente estaba en completo silencio. La trompetista aún no asimilaba completamente lo sucedido minutos antes, y cada vez más dudas surgían sobre la relación de sus padres.

—Sigo sin entenderte, mamá. Veo que no es la primera vez que él te golpea. ¿Por qué soportaste tanto? —preguntó la joven, rompiendo el silencio.

—Por cobarde, hija. No había tenido el valor de enfrentar a Ryotaru hasta ahora —respondió Mio con tristeza.

—¿Cobarde? Cobarde él, por tratarte de esa forma —replicó Reina indignada.

—Créeme, Reina. Yo soy una cobarde. Nunca fui lo suficientemente fuerte para oponerme a todo lo que impidió mi felicidad.

—No te entiendo, mamá. No entiendo tu forma de actuar. Para empezar, ¿por qué te casaste con alguien a quien dices nunca haber amado?

—Porque fue algo arreglado entre mis padres y los Kousaka para "curar" mi homosexualidad. Como dije antes, nunca tuve el valor para oponerme a eso.

—¿Y qué hay de la tal Ritsu?

—Ella hizo todo lo posible para impedirlo, sin éxito. No volví a saber de ella hasta hace poco.

—Cuando entré a Kitauji, ¿verdad?

—Sí. Pero Ritsu no tiene nada que ver con mi decisión. Además, ella también se casó y tiene una hija.

—Dejemos a Ritsu de lado. ¿Cuándo empezaron los maltratos?

—Desde la noche de bodas. Prácticamente fui violada esa noche. —Mio derramó varias lágrimas al decir esto, lo que hizo que Reina se indignara más con su padre. En ese momento, alguien tocó el timbre de la casa.

—Bien hecho, Mio. Haz logrado poner a mi hija en mi contra haciéndote pasar por la víctima —dijo Ryotaru mientras se acercaba a la puerta para abrirla, revelando a Taki-sensei.

—Buenas noches, Kousaka-san —saludó el recién llegado.

—¡Noboru, llegas a tiempo! Tengo un anuncio importante que hacerles —dijo el señor Kousaka.

—¿De qué se trata ese anuncio? —preguntó Reina.

—Me alegra que lo preguntes, Reina. Espero que aún te guste Noboru, porque él y tú están comprometidos en matrimonio.

La trompetista no tomó muy bien esta noticia. A pesar de meter las manos al fuego por su profesor y asegurar que él no era como su padre, no quería repetir la historia de su madre, y menos ahora que lo vivido con Kumiko la tenía confundida.

—No puedes hacer esto. Ella está en todo su derecho de elegir con quién compartir su vida —protestó Mio. Ryotaru se acercó a ella, pero Reina se interpuso.

—No vuelvas a ponerle un dedo encima a mi madre, Kousaka. Y, por más que me guste Taki-sensei, es MI DECISIÓN si me caso o no —dijo fríamente la joven pelinegra.

—Reina, esto es por tu bien...

—¡¿Por mi bien!? ¿Te parece bien para mí estar atada con alguien a quien no amo?

—Ya aprenderás a amarlo. Y así estarás alejada de las perversiones de tu madre.

—¡Amar a alguien no es algo que se aprenda! Pero claro, tú no sabes lo que es el amor.

—¡Claro que sé lo que es el amor, hija! Yo te amo a ti y a tu madre.

—No Kousaka. Eso que haces con mi madre no es amar.

—Perdón que me entrometa —intervino Taki-sensei—, pero creo que su hija tiene razón en todo lo que ha dicho, Kousaka-san. Y debo decir que no puedo aceptarla en matrimonio.

—Tendrás que hacerlo, Noboru. Ese es el acuerdo al que llegamos tu padre y yo. Inmediatamente Reina cumpla la mayoría de edad, ella y tú contraerán matrimonio —afirmó Ryotaru.

—No si yo puedo evitarlo. Daré mi vida de ser necesario para evitar que mi hija repita mi historia —aseguró Mio.

—Quiero ver que lo intentes. Además, Reina vivirá conmigo mientras aún sea menor de edad —dijo el señor Kousaka.

—¡YA DEJA DE DECIDIR MI VIDA, KOUSAKA! No soy una niña. Ya puedo tomar mis propias decisiones. —Tras decir esto, Reina fue abofeteada por su padre. Las dos pelinegras miraron con odio al hombre.

—Ya tuve suficiente de ti y tu estúpido machismo, Ryotaru. Pensaba quedarme hasta que el juez del caso de nuestro divorcio diera un veredicto, pero esta situación no da espera. Me voy de esta casa y me llevo a mi hija —dijo Mio, dirigiéndose a la puerta con Reina, pero Ryotaru sujetó a la menor del brazo.

—Puedes irte cuando quieras, Mio, pero Reina se queda conmigo.

Reina luchaba por liberarse, pero su padre la sujetaba cada vez con más fuerza.

—Será mejor que la suelte, Kousaka-san, o me veré en la penosa obligación de llamar a las autoridades y reportarlo por maltrato —intervino Noboru con su teléfono en mano. El señor Kousaka soltó a su hija, que abandonó la casa junto con su madre.

Las dos pelinegras caminaron hacia la estación del metro, allí abordaron un tren, del que bajaron unas cuantas estaciones después. Reina no sabía a donde se dirigían, pero no se atrevió a cuestionar a su madre. Luego de caminar unas cuadras más, llegaron a una casa, donde Mio tocó el timbre, esperando respuesta. Tras unos segundos de espera, una joven de cabello castaño oscuro les abrió la puerta.

—Buenas noches, ¿se les ofrece...? ¡¿Kousaka-san?! —exclamó la joven al reconocer a su compañera.

—¿Katou-san? ¿Mamá, por qué estamos aquí? —preguntó Reina confundida.

—Buenas noches. Tú debes ser Hazuki-chan. ¿Está tu mamá? —preguntó Mio tiernamente.

—Denme un momento, por favor —dijo Hazuki, entrando de nuevo a la casa. Tras unos minutos de espera, Ritsu salió a recibir a las pelinegras.

—¡Mio! ¡Qué milagro que vienes a visi...! ¡¿Qué te pasó?! —exclamó la madre de Hazuki al ver las heridas de Mio.

—Las "muestras de afecto" de Ryotaru. No es tan grave y ya Reina me atendió —suspiró la exbajista.

—Y eso pasa cuando unos homofóbicos obligan a su hija a casarse con el primer idiota que se encuentran. En fin, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlas?

—Verás, necesitamos un lugar donde pasar la noche...

—No digas más, Mio. Han llegado al lugar indicado. Mi casa no será grande, pero siempre tendrá espacio para mi mejor amiga y su bella hija.

Tras decir esto, Ritsu hizo pasar a Mio y a Reina a su casa. La primera impresión que la trompetista se llevó de la exnovia de su madre fue bastante grata. En el fondo se sentía en su propio hogar.

 _Continuará..._

 **Chobits3: aquí está la continuación, espero que te guste.**

 **Gracias por leer. See you.**


	4. Nuevo hogar

**Nuevo hogar**

Un nuevo día empezaba. Kumiko despertó antes de que su despertador sonara. Esa llamada que su madre había recibido la noche anterior la mantuvo pensativa por varias horas. Tratar de hablar con Akiko sería inútil, ya que ella volvería a evadirlo, y Mamiko no sabía nada. La eufonista pensaba en hablar con su padre, pero no sabía cómo abordar el tema con él. Por lo pronto, la castaña decidió guardar en secreto ese problema y concentrarse en tratar de mejorar en la interpretación de su bombardino.

Luego de desayunar, la joven Oumae se dirigió a la estación y abordó el tren con rumbo a Kitauji. Trataba de no pensar en nada y visualizar la interpretación que quería darle a la Obertura, cuando presenció un hecho inesperado para ella: ver a Reina y a Hazuki subir juntas al tren. Aunque la actitud de la trompetista parecía indiferente, prestaba atención a lo que le decía la tubista. Ambas se sentaron al lado de Kumiko, que no pudo evitar preguntarles por qué andaban juntas. La pelinegra le explicó lo que había pasado entre sus padres la noche anterior y cómo la señora Katou les ofreció su hospitalidad.

—No puedo creer lo que me dices, Reina. Tal vez debería disculparme con tu madre por pensar mal de ella —dijo la eufonista.

—Y con la mía también, Kumiko-chan. Por más que haya amado a Mio-san en su juventud, ella es incapaz de destruir un matrimonio ajeno —afirmó Hazuki.

—Bueno. Pero, ¿por qué tu madre buscó a Ritsu para hospedarse, Reina? —preguntó Kumiko.

—Salimos de prisa y prácticamente sin dinero. Además, salvo Ritsu-san, todos los "amigos" de la familia Kousaka los conocemos por... Él —respondió Reina.

—Ya veo. Si necesitas ayuda, no dudes en pedirla.

—Gracias, Kumiko —Reina cerró sus ojos. Trataba de ser fuerte y no llorar. Pero un presentimiento cruzó por su mente—. Hazuki-san, lo más probable es que no duremos mucho en tu casa.

—Mamá lo sabe, y ya está moviendo sus contactos para reubicarlas sin que haya ninguna sospecha —aseguró la tubista.

—¡¿Contactos?! ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó la trompetista.

—Digamos que conocer a Tsumugi Kawashima tiene sus ventajas.

—¡¿Kawashima?! No estás hablando de la madre de Midori-chan, ¿o sí? —intervino Kumiko.

—Creo que sí —dijo Hazuki, encogiéndose de hombros.

Mientras tanto, Ritsu se reunía con su ahora jefa, Mugi. La rubia no tenía idea del porqué de esa reunión, pero, al tratarse de su vieja amiga, no podía negarse. La castaña le explicó a grandes rasgos lo que sucedía con Mio y su familia, y cómo ella terminó acogiendo a la pelinegra y su hija.

—Me siento mal por Mio-chan y su hija, Ricchan. Pero, si ellas viven contigo, no veo el problema —dijo Mugi tras escuchar a su amiga.

—Pues el problema es que Kousaka es un machista homofóbico. Si él se entera que Mio vive conmigo, podría argumentar que ella le fue infiel y que estaría "pervirtiendo" a Reina, lo que podría usar para separarlas y arreglar un matrimonio para Reina —respondió Ritsu.

—Ya veo. Entonces lo que quieres es que uno de los abogados de la familia Kawashima la defienda, ¿verdad?

—No... Bueno, sí, pero no aún. Lo primero es reubicarlas en otra casa, de preferencia que vivan solo ellas dos, y ayudar económicamente a Mio. Ella y Reina literalmente solo tienen lo que traen puesto.

—Claro, pero no sé si Mio acepte de buenas a primeras.

—Ella no tiene otra opción, Mugi. Además, la ayuda viene de ti, alguien que, a pesar de no haber visto desde hace 20 años, es de su entera confianza.

—Bien, cuenta con ello, Ricchan. Mio-chan y su hija vivirán en uno de los departamentos para los empleados de las empresas Kawashima/Kotobuki. Mio-chan también tendrá un empleo y le regalaré dos meses de su sueldo. —Tras esta reunión, Ritsu regresó a sus labores mientras Mugi fue a ultimar detalles de su ayuda a Mio.

Esa tarde, Taki-sensei daba algunas indicaciones sobre lo que él esperaba de la interpretación de la Obertura. Aparentemente todo iba bien, pero Kaori notó un cambio en la actitud de Reina hacia Noboru. Normalmente la joven Kousaka veía fijamente al profesor, prestando atención a cada palabra que este decía. Pero ese día la pelinegra estaba revisando su partitura, aparentemente ignorando todo lo demás. La líder de la sección de trompetas imaginó que, dado que ambos se conocían desde antes de entrar a Kitauji, la chica de ojos violeta trataría de actuar distante con el pelinegro para evitar nuevos rumores de favoritismos, nada más alejado de una realidad que ella desconocía. Luego de la reunión, nuevamente se separaron por secciones para continuar sus ensayos.

En la sección de bajos, todos, especialmente Hazuki y Sapphire, practicaban sus partes fuertemente. La apuesta de Asuka era que, si había de nuevo una audición, todos los integrantes de su sección la pasaran. La señorita Tanaka estaba gratamente sorprendida al ver lo mucho que la joven Katou había mejorado con su tuba, especialmente en el manejo de tiempos.

—Veo que has mejorado bastante en estas semanas, Katou-chan —expresó la chica de lentes con una sonrisa.

—Sí. Mamá me ha ayudado a practicar desde que reprobé la audición para las regionales, Asuka-senpai —respondió Hazuki.

—Vaya, ¿acaso tu mamá también toca la tuba, Hazuki-chan? —preguntó Sapphire.

—Lo dudo. Katou-san ni siquiera sabía que la boquilla que había comprado era de una tuba —replicó Natsuki.

—Pues no, mamá no toca la tuba. Ella es baterista —aseguró la tubista.

—Eso explica tu gran manejo de tiempos. Sigue así Katou-chan —dijo Asuka antes de retomar el ensayo.

Al finalizar el ensayo, Reina buscó a Noboru para hablar de sus futuras acciones. Ese acuerdo nupcial hecho por Thoru Taki y Ryotaru Kousaka era un tema que les preocupaba. En otra época, la trompetista no habría puesto problema por ello. Pero, tras saber la verdad de su madre, sumado a los sentimientos que Kumiko había despertado en ella, ahora se oponía a tal decisión.

—¿Qué planeas hacer ahora, Taki-sensei? —preguntó Reina.

—Tan directa como siempre, Reina. Por lo pronto, mis esfuerzos serán para la banda y su presentación de octubre —respondió el profesor.

—No hablo de eso, sino de nuestro compromiso.

—Aún tenemos tiempo para eso, apenas tienes 15 años. Además, me gusta alguien más y planeo formar una familia con ella, así mi padre se oponga.

Al escuchar esto, sentimientos encontrados surgieron en Reina. Por una parte, se alegraba de ello, era una forma fácil de librarse de ese matrimonio arreglado. Pero, al tener algunos sentimientos por él, sintió un ligero dolor en su pecho.

—Me alegra saber eso, Taki-sensei. Espero que esa chica sepa hacerte feliz —dijo la pelinegra con una media sonrisa en su rostro, luego se retiró del lugar.

Una extraña melancolía la invadía mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela, dirigiéndose a la salida, melancolía que desapareció cuando vio a Kumiko, quien, junto a Hazuki, la esperaba para irse juntas en el metro. En el trayecto, la tubista y la eufonista hablaban de cosas triviales, mientras la trompetista iba sumida en sus pensamientos. Repentinamente, Reina se puso de pie.

—¿Pasa algo, Reina? —preguntó Kumiko.

—Kumiko, Hazuki-san: hay algo que no les he dicho. Ryotaru Kousaka hizo un arreglo para que Taki-sensei se case conmigo cuando yo cumpla la mayoría de edad —dijo la trompetista, sorprendiendo a sus compañeras.

—¿Mio-san sabe eso? ¿Y va a permitirlo? —preguntó Hazuki.

—Lo sabe. Y dice que va a impedirlo.

—¿Y qué opina Taki-sensei, Reina? —preguntó Kumiko. Reina volvió a tomar asiento y suspiró antes de responder.

—Que le gusta alguien más y que quiere formar una familia con esa persona antes de que yo cumpla la mayoría de edad.

En ese momento, la eufonista abrazó a la trompetista, pensando en consolarla. Las tres chicas permanecieron en silencio hasta que llegaron al destino de las jóvenes Katou y Kousaka.

Al llegar al hogar Katou, Reina encontró a Mio en la puerta, esperándola. Junto a ella estaban Ritsu y una mujer de cabello rubio y cejas pobladas, al igual que una limusina parqueada junto a la residencia. Al ver a las tres mujeres, la joven trompetista supo que su estancia con los Katou había terminado.

—Hola, mamá. Parece que no puedo decir que llegué a casa —dijo la joven pelinegra.

—Aún no, Reina. Pero pronto estaremos en nuestro nuevo hogar —replicó Mio.

—Supongo que esta es la despedida. Muchas gracias por acogernos, Ritsu-san.

—No tienes que agradecer, Reina. Es mi deber, como amiga de tu madre, el ayudarlas en estos momentos de necesidad —respondió Ritsu.

—Reina-san, espero que podamos ser más cercanas de aquí en adelante —dijo Hazuki.

—Claro, Hazuki-san —respondió la joven pelinegra con una sonrisa.

—Mio-chan, Reina-chan, es hora de irnos —intervino la rubia, tras mirar su reloj.

—Perdón, pero, ¿quién es usted, señora? —preguntó la trompetista.

—Oh, disculpa mis modales. Me llamo Tsumugi Kawashima, pero puedes decirme Mugi. Soy una vieja amiga de tu madre.

—Es un gusto conocerla, Mugi-san —dijo Reina haciendo una reverencia. Luego de esto, las dos pelinegras y la rubia abordaron la limusina.

—Mio, bienvenida de nuevo a la libertad —dijo Ritsu antes de que el vehículo arrancara.

Antes de llegar a su nueva vivienda, Mugi llevó a Mio y a Reina a un centro comercial, para que pudieran comprarse ropa, alimentos y todo lo que necesitarían en la nueva etapa de sus vidas. Aunque Mio insistía en no poder hacerlo, dada su falta de dinero, la rubia afirmó que eso no era ningún problema, ya que ella pagaría por todos sus gastos. Ante la necesidad, la pelinegra aceptó, prometiéndose pagarle a su amiga que hasta el último centavo.

Al final del día, las dos pelinegras llegaron a su nuevo hogar. Era un apartamento modesto, pero con todas las comodidades básicas para ellas dos. Mugi le entregó a Mio las llaves de su nueva vivienda, junto a una tarjeta de crédito para que pudieran cubrir futuros gastos.

—De verdad que no sé cómo voy a pagarte todo lo que has hecho por nosotras, Mugi —dijo la exbajista con vergüenza.

—Solo sonríe, Mio-chan; sonríe como no lo has hecho en estos 20 años. Ricchan y yo nos encargaremos de que puedas vivir feliz y en paz con tu hija —respondió Mugi.

—Gracias, Mugi.

"Y gracias a ti también, Ritsu" pensó Mio con una sonrisa. Esta era la primera vez que Reina veía esa sonrisa de auténtica felicidad en el rostro de su madre, lo que hizo que la joven trompetista también sonriera.

 _Continuará..._


	5. Confesión

**Confesión**

Mio y Reina habían iniciado su nueva vida, con la ayuda de Ritsu y Mugi, alejadas de Ryotaru. continuaban sus actividades con normalidad y se veían más relajadas, en especial la exbajista, quien sonreía con naturalidad más frecuentemente; mientras que la trompetista estaba más segura, y eso se notaba en la interpretación de su instrumento.

Los días pasaron rápidamente, la fecha de la presentación de la banda en el evento de caridad estaba cerca. Los ensayos eran cada vez más arduos. Su motivación no era ese evento, sino las nacionales. Ya que habían clasificado a ellas, habían decidido dar todo de sí y, de ser posible, ganar. Aunque una de sus integrantes tenía otras cosas en mente.

Kumiko, durante el tiempo transcurrido, había sido testigo de otras dos discusiones telefónicas de su madre, al parecer, con esa persona que decía ser su madre biológica. Cada vez, su curiosidad aumentaba, pero sus padres argumentaban que esa persona estaba mal de su cabeza. La eufonista, insatisfecha con esa respuesta, decidió contactar a esa persona, pero aún no encontraba una oportunidad para hacerlo. Ese sentimiento de que sus padres le ocultaban la verdad se hacía cada vez más fuerte. Ella amaba a sus padres y no le importaría si fuese adoptada; igual, los seguiría amando. Solo quería saber la verdad.

Un domingo, la joven Oumae caminaba por el distrito comercial; se dirigía a una tienda de música a comprar lubricante para su bombardino. Al llegar ahí, vio a Reina, probando algunas sordinas para su trompeta.

—Parece que ahora quieres probar con el jazz, Reina —comentó Kumiko acercándose a la pelinegra.

—No está mal ser versátil, ¿o sí? —respondió la trompetista.

—Tienes razón —dijo la eufonista con una sonrisa.

Luego de realizar sus compras, las dos chicas caminaban mirando algunos locales. Después de un rato, se detuvieron en una cafetería. Luego de pedir dos trozos de pastel, uno de chocolate y el otro de vainilla, Kumiko soltó un gran suspiro. Al ser interrogada por Reina, la eufonista decidió contarle el asunto de las llamadas a su madre.

—¿Entonces desconfías de tus padres por esas llamadas? ¿Qué pasaría si ellos tienen la razón y esa persona está loca? —preguntó la trompetista tras escuchar el relato de su compañera.

—Es por su actitud. Ambos se ponen nerviosos cuando les pregunto. Y si insisto me cambian de tema. Estoy pensando seriamente en contactar a esa tal Hirasawa —respondió la castaña.

—Hirasawa... —susurró la pelinegra, luego movió su cabeza de lado a lado, tratando de sacar una idea de su mente.

—¿Ocurre algo, Reina?

—No es nada. Lo que sucede es que mi madre, al contarme la historia de su relación con Ritsu-san, me habló de una amiga de ellas que tenía ese apellido; pero creo que es solo una coincidencia.

—Pues yo pienso que las coincidencias no existen —intervino Ritsu, que traía los trozos de pastel que las chicas habían pedido.

—¡¿Ritsu-san?! ¿Trabajas aquí? —exclamó Reina entre sorprendida y asustada.

—Sí, pensé que lo sabías. ¿Y tu amiga es? —preguntó la mesera.

—Mi nombre es Kumiko Oumae, es un gusto conocerla —respondió Kumiko.

—Ritsu Katou, para servirte. Mi hija Hazuki me ha hablado mucho de ti.

—Espero que no le haya dicho nada malo. Pero, ¿por qué estaba escuchando nuestra conversación, Katou-san.

—Fue por accidente. Pero creo que podría resolverles algunas dudas.

—¿Conoces a la persona que ha llamado a la madre de Kumiko? —preguntó Reina.

—No estoy del todo segura, pero la probabilidad de que esa persona sea mi gran amiga Yui Hirasawa es muy alta; especialmente ahora que te veo, Kumiko-chan, eres muy parecida a ella —respondió Ritsu.

—No lo dices en serio, ¿o sí? —preguntó Kumiko.

—Muy en serio. De hecho, si tuvieras el cabello un poco más corto y una sonrisa de boba, serías idéntica a ella cuando tenía tu edad —respondió la mesera, mostrándole una vieja foto de Houkago Tea Time. Este comentario provocó que una pequeña risilla escapara de la boca de Reina.

—Ok, sí me parezco a ella. Pero sigo sin entender qué busca esa persona que llama a mi madre.

—Tal vez tenga razón y tú seas hija biológica de Yui Hirasawa —intervino Reina.

—¡No puedes asegurar eso solo por un parecido físico, Reina! —exclamó Kumiko.

—De hecho, hay otra razón por la que pienso que Yui pueda ser esa persona: a ella y a su esposa Azusa, la chica de coletas en la foto, les arrebataron a su hija pocos meses después de que naciera —dijo Ritsu con seriedad, sorprendiendo a las menores.

—¿Cómo fue eso posible? —preguntó Reina.

—El padre biológico de la bebé, cuyo nombre no quise averiguar, llegó un día con una orden judicial para llevársela. Aunque Yui y Azusa hicieron todo lo posible para impedirlo, la justicia falló a favor de él, argumentando que una pareja de lesbianas no podrían ser buenas madres la pequeña —relató la mesera. Las dos chicas se miraron sorprendidas por lo que acababan de escuchar. Tras unos segundos de silencio, Kumiko se puso de pie, dispuesta a irse.

—¿A dónde vas, Kumiko? —preguntó Reina.

—A hacer que mi padre me diga la verdad. Quiero saber si soy o no esa niña que le fue arrebatada a su madre —respondió la eufonista abandonando el lugar.

La joven Oumae, tras varios minutos de caminata, estaba ya cerca de su hogar. Estaba decidida en hacer que su padre le dijera toda la verdad, por dolorosa que fuese. Pero, una cuadra antes de llegar, una voz masculina la llamó por su nombre. Se trataba de Shuuishi Tsukamoto, quien quería practicar con la eufonista.

—¿No podrías hacerlo con tus compañeros de la sección de trombones? —preguntó la castaña con expresión de fastidio.

—De poder, puedo. Pero tengo una duda respecto al final. Siento que me estoy colgando en esa parte —respondió el trombonista.

—Si eso por eso, Hazuki podría ayudarte mejor que yo.

—¿Katou-san?

—Sí, ella. Ha mejorado mucho respecto al manejo de tiempos. Incluso Goto-senpai y Asuka-senpai lo reconocen.

—Lo pensaré —dijo Shuuishi, desilusionado ante esta respuesta de Kumiko—. Haz cambiado, Kumiko.

—¿En qué sentido lo dices, Shuuishi? —preguntó la eufonista.

—No lo sé bien, pero siento que ya no eres la misma de antes.

—Han pasado muchas cosas desde que entré a Kitauji. Conocer gente nueva, las exigencias de la banda, los problemas por los que he pasado... Supongo que eso es lo que me ha cambiado.

—Aun así, me gusta la persona que eres ahora, Kumiko.

—No te hagas muchas ilusiones conmigo, Shuuishi. Estoy enamorada de alguien más.

—¿¡Enamorada!? ¿¡Tú!?

—Sí. No veo por qué te sorprende.

—Me sorprende porque tú nunca has manifestado interés por temas, Kumiko.

—Aun así, también tengo un corazón. Uno que esa persona conquistó.

—Eso significa que estás en una relación, ¿verdad?

—No, aún no sé si soy del todo correspondida.

—Entonces aún tengo esperanza. Kumiko, no voy a rendirme hasta que aceptes mis sentimientos por ti. —Kumiko se sorprendió al escuchar esto. No podía creer que ese mismo chico que le había dicho fea en secundaria, ahora se le estaba declarando. Pero sus sentimientos, al menos en el plano romántico, estaban claros.

—Te lo advierto, Shuuishi. Vas a terminar con el corazón roto si te aferras a esa esperanza. Creo que deberías buscar otras opciones, alguien a quien sí le gustes.

—No me importa que mi corazón se vuelva añicos. No voy a renunciar a ti. Pase lo que pase, siempre estaré para ti.

—Eso que acabas de decir es muy tierno y triste a la vez, Tsukamoto —intervino Reina, sorprendiendo a Shuuishi y a Kumiko.

—¡¿Kousaka-san!? —exclamó el trombonista.

—¡¿Reina!? ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó la eufonista.

—Te seguí para evitar que cometieras una locura, pero no esperaba presenciar un drama de este estilo —respondió la trompetista, haciendo sonrojar al joven Tsukamoto.

—Creo que estás celosa, Reina —dijo la castaña.

—Sí, lo estoy, Kumiko. Esta escena fue dolorosa para mí, pero ya sabes que me gusta el dolor —afirmó la pelinegra.

—Esperen, ¿acaso ustedes dos...? ¿La persona de la que hablabas era...? ¡USTEDES ESTÁN LOCAS! —exclamó Shuuishi antes de salir corriendo de aquel lugar.

—Reina, ¿en serio estabas celosa? —preguntó Kumiko.

—En serio, Kumiko. Cada palabra que dije fue la verdad.

—Pero, creí que Taki-sensei...

—Gustar y amar son dos cosas diferentes. A ti fue a la que le confesé mi amor en el monte Daikichi, no a él; y cada palabra que te dije ahí fue verdadera. Kumiko, tú eres la primera persona a la que abrí mi corazón, por eso confié en ti cuando me enteré de los problemas de mis padres. En este momento no puedo imaginar mi vida sin ti. Lo que siento por ti va más allá de esa confesión de amor; estoy enamorada de ti, Kumiko Oumae. —Tras decir esto, Reina acercó su rostro al de Kumiko, depositando un tierno beso en sus labios. La eufonista no daba crédito a lo que había visto, escuchado y sentido segundos antes.

—Yo... También... Te amo, Reina —pronunció la castaña, haciendo sonreír a la pelinegra, quien nuevamente la besó; esta vez, la joven Oumae correspondió al beso de su amada.

 _Continuará..._


	6. Pasado tormentoso

**Pasado tormentoso**

Kumiko y Reina habían iniciado una relación sentimental luego de que la pelinegra recalcara que su confesión de amor en el monte Daikichi había sido en serio. Esto hizo feliz a la castaña, cuyos sentimientos por la trompetista finalmente eran completamente correspondidos. Pero había un problema: sus padres. Las reacciones de Mio y Ryotaru eran obvias: ella las apoyaría mientras él haría todo con tal de separarlas. Pero saber cómo reaccionarían Kentaro y Akiko Oumae era más difícil, especialmente por parte de él; suponiendo que la eufonista fuese hija biológica de Yui Hirasawa y que la hayan apartado de ella por homofobia, era muy probable que Kentaro las rechazara.

Ahora que ambas estaban saliendo, decidieron que primero hablarían con los esposos Oumae. Si bien tratarían de evitar el tema de Hirasawa, no descartaban tocarlo en algún momento. Las dos chicas se dirigieron a la casa de Kumiko con la pequeña esperanza de que su relación sea aceptada. Al llegar ahí, oyeron a Akiko discutiendo de nuevo por teléfono. Kentaro trataba de tranquilizarla, pero sus esfuerzos eran en vano.

—Creo que llegamos en un mal momento —dijo Reina al ver la escena.

—¡Oh! Bienvenidas, disculpen nuestra falta de cortesía —expresó Akiko, regresando a su usual amabilidad.

—No se preocupe, señora Oumae. De hecho, venimos a hablar con ustedes de algo muy serio. —Estas palabras de la trompetista pusieron nerviosos a los padres de Kumiko.

—Papá, mamá; ¿ustedes son homofóbicos? —preguntó la eufonista.

—¡Juro que lo sucedido con Hirasawa no fue por eso! —exclamó Kentaro sorprendiendo a las jóvenes.

—¡Cállate, Kentaro! ¡Legalmente Kumiko es nuestra hija y punto final! —exclamó Akiko.

—Ninguno ha respondido mi pregunta, no se vayan por las ramas y respondan. ¿Son o no son homofóbicos? —intervino Kumiko.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas, Kumiko? —preguntó la señora Oumae.

—Respondan y les diré el porqué —afirmó la castaña.

—Kumiko, ni tu madre ni yo somos homofóbicos y respetamos los gustos de los demás —respondió el padre de la eufonista, quien sonrió al escuchar esta respuesta.

—Bien, la razón por la que hice esa pregunta es que Reina y yo somos novias —dijo Kumiko, tomando a Reina de la mano. Kentaro suspiró, pero Akiko comenzó a reír.

—¿Qué es lo gracioso, señora Oumae? —preguntó Reina.

—Lo irónica que es la vida. Ryotaru Kousaka es abiertamente homofóbico y su hija resulta ser lesbiana —respondió la madre de Kumiko.

—¿Conoce a... mi padre? —volvió a preguntar la trompetista, lo último con vergüenza.

—Mis hijas han estado desde pequeñas interesadas en la música, así que es normal que haya oído hablar de uno de los más famosos trompetistas del país —replicó la señora Oumae.

—Parece que te avergonzara ser su hija, Reina-chan. ¿Por qué? —preguntó Kentaro.

—Larga y dolorosa historia, señor Oumae —respondió la pelinegra.

—Comprendo. Reina-chan, cuida mucho a Kumiko, sé fiel a ella y hazla feliz —dijo el señor Oumae abrazando a su nuera.

—Lo haré. Muchas gracias por apoyarnos, señores Oumae —afirmó la trompetista. Luego de esto, los Oumae le pidieron que se quedara a cenar. La joven Kousaka aceptó con gusto. Poco antes de la cena, Mamiko llegó de estudiar con unos compañeros de su universidad. La mayor de las hermanas Oumae se sorprendió al enterarse de la relación de Kumiko y Reina, pero lo aceptó advirtiendo que no permitiría que las jóvenes hicieran sus asuntos de pareja en la casa, lo que provocó que la pareja se sonrojara.

Luego de que Reina partiera a su casa, Kumiko decidió encarar a sus padres por el asunto de Hirasawa. Esta vez no iba a aceptar la excusa de que esa persona estaba mal de la cabeza; quería la verdad y la quería saber esa misma noche. Fue al cuarto de sus padres y comenzó a interrogarlos. Akiko opuso resistencia al interrogatorio, llegando a amenazar a su hija de castigarla si continuaba preguntando. Kentaro solo callaba; no quería admitir que su esposa le asustaba y que por esa razón había mantenido el asunto de Hirasawa en secreto por tanto tiempo.

—Todo esto es tu culpa, Kentaro. Si no hubieras mencionado a Hirasawa esta tarde, Kumiko no estaría haciéndonos estas preguntas —exclamó la señora Oumae ante el silencio de su esposo.

—Te equivocas, Akiko —dijo Kentaro, finalmente encarando a su esposa—. Esto no es culpa de nadie. Era cuestión de tiempo para que ella descubriera que algo andaba mal, especialmente con las constantes llamadas de Hirasawa que ya habían despertado su curiosidad.

—Pero es mejor que no se entere de eso. Legalmente es nuestra hija, la hemos cuidado con amor y devoción al igual que a Mamiko, le hemos dado todo lo que ha necesitado...

—Y todo eso lo agradezco, mamá —interrumpió Kumiko—, pero quiero que sean sinceros conmigo y me digan esa parte de mi pasado.

—Está bien, Kumiko. Kentaro, tú conoces mejor la historia que yo, así que cuéntasela —suspiró Akiko resignada.

—Bien, te contaré... —inició Kentaro.

 _Hace 15 años yo era donante de esperma. Lo hice para colaborar con el incremento del índice de natalidad del país. Por ese entonces Akiko quedó de nuevo en embarazo de nuestra segunda hija. Estábamos emocionados, al igual que Mamiko, con la llegada de esa bebé, que también era una niña. Pero, un par de días antes del parto, Akiko contrajo una fuerte infección y debimos hospitalizarla. Los síntomas de esa infección afectaron la salud de nuestra bebé sin que nosotros lo supiéramos. La bebé nació viva y en aparente buen estado. Al mismo tiempo, una mujer, llamada Azusa Hirasawa, daba también a luz a su hija. Más o menos una hora después, Yui, la esposa de Azusa, exigía a grito herido que le devolvieran a su hija. Las enfermeras se veían nerviosas._

 _—Disculpe, señorita. ¿Qué le pasa a esa mujer? —pregunté a una de ellas._

 _—La hija recién nacida de su pareja falleció por una meningitis neonatal —me respondió. Podía entender el dolor de perder un hijo, pero la forma en que ella gritaba daba la impresión de que era más un secuestro que un fallecimiento. En ese momento fui al cuarto de Akiko. Cuando entré, la encontré sujetándote con fuerza y con rabia en sus ojos._

 _—Señor Oumae, me temo que hemos cometido un terrible error. Cambiamos a su hija por otra, y me temo que su hija falleció. Le decía esto mismo a su esposa, pero ella no quiere aceptarlo._

 _Quedé en shock al escuchar esas palabras. Atando cabos, supe que la niña que estaba en los brazos de Akiko era de las Hirasawa, pero ella no quería creer eso._

 _Al cabo de unas horas, los exámenes confirmaban los hechos: la causa de la muerte de la supuesta bebé Hirasawa fue una meningitis provocada por el mismo microorganismo que había infectado a Akiko; y Azusa no tenía rastro alguno de dicho microorganismo. Logré convencer a mi esposa de devolver a la niña a su verdadera madre, pero ella no se quedaría de brazos cruzados._

 _Un par de semanas después, Akiko emprendió acciones legales contra el hospital, por aquel descuido, y contra las Hirasawa, por rapto de menor de edad. Durante el proceso judicial descubrimos que tú tienes mi ADN, lo que significa que una de las muestras que doné resultó casualmente con ellas. Y eso fue uno de los detalles que determinó que te quedaras con nosotros. El juez del caso resolvió que lo mejor era que nosotros tuviésemos tu custodia, según él, porque las lesbianas no son aptas para ser madres. Yui y Azusa intentaron apelar, pero ese juez movió sus influencias para impedirlo._

Kumiko se sorprendió al escuchar este relato, no imaginaba todo lo que había pasado cuando ella apenas había nacido. Su curiosidad por conocer a las Hirasawa había aumentado, pero no quería que sus padres pensaran que quisiera cambiarlos por ellas; especialmente al escuchar las palabras que Akiko le dijo en ese momento.

—Ahora conoces la verdad, Kumiko. Una verdad que oculté porque sigo sin creer que no seas sangre de mi sangre. Las llamadas de Hirasawa no son algo nuevo; ella siempre nos ha llamado pidiéndonos que le permitamos verte, aunque sea un momento. Pero no lo he permitido por miedo a perderte... No quiero perder a ninguna de mis hijas. —Tras decir esto, la señora Oumae rompió en llanto, siendo rodeada por los brazos de su esposo y su hija.

Mientras tanto, Reina llegaba a su casa; estaba feliz por haber iniciado una relación con Kumiko y quería contárselo a su madre lo antes posible. Pero, al entrar a la vivienda, vio a Mio paralizada con un papel en sus manos. La trompetista intentó hacerla reaccionar sin éxito, por lo que leyó el papel que la exbajista tenía en sus manos. La joven pelinegra no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos. Ese papel era una orden judicial con la que la custodia de la menor era dada a Ryotaru; y, si no llegaba esa misma noche donde él vivía, a primera hora del día siguiente las autoridades irían a la casa, llevarían a Reina con su padre y arrestarían a Mio por secuestro.

 _Continuará..._

 **VagaParaLoggear: lo siento, no pude ignorarlo XD. Sé lo que se siente escribir reviews en móvil, te comprendo. Desde que finalizó Hibike! me habían sugerido hacer un fanfic sobre el, pero en ese entonces ya había comenzado a escribir otro fanfic (Love War) y no tengo tanto tiempo libre como para escribir dos historias simultáneamente, además que quería leer la novela. Lo del Crossover fue porque no quiero abandonar a K-ON, y lo de hacer a las HTT madres de las chicas de Hibike fue por los parecidos en los diseños de personajes de ambas series. Bien, pues aquí di más detalles de lo sucedido con Yui, Azusa y los padres de Kumiko, y ese cerdo va a seguir intentando hacer de las suyas. Supuse que la recepción de esta historia sería baja, aunque publico el enlace en Facebook, así que estaba preparado. De todas formas, gracias por tu apoyo y seguiré cada domingo actualizando hasta que finalice la historia.** **IedtneusajiDdraig: gracias por tus halagos. Este es mi granito de arena para no olvidar a esta serie, ya que ni Kakifly quiere continuar el manga ni KyoAni quiere sacar la tercera temporada. Prepárate para enojarte más con Ryotaru.** **Gracias por leer, see you.**


	7. Defensa

**Defensa**

Hazuki, con la ayuda de Ritsu, practicaba sus partes de tuba. La joven Katou notaba con agrado que los movimientos de sus dedos eran cada vez más ágiles y su respiración era más efectiva. La tubista se había propuesto alcanzar el nivel de Sapphire y Kumiko antes de pasar al segundo año. Pero su práctica se vio interrumpida por su teléfono, que había empezado a sonar. Al ver el identificador de llamadas, se dio cuenta de que era importante.

—¿Sucede algo, Reina-san? —preguntó inmediatamente después de contestar.

—Hazuki-san, pásame a tu mamá. Necesito hablar con ella. —Al escuchar esto, Hazuki le pasó el teléfono a su madre.

—Habla Ritsu, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

—¡Kousaka quiere encarcelar a mi madre si no me voy a vivir con él esta misma noche! —exclamó Reina.

—Entiendo. Mugi y yo estaremos ahí pronto —afirmó la baterista antes de colgar. De inmediato sacó su teléfono, marcándole a la rubia. Cuando esta contestó, le comentó lo que la trompetista le había dicho.

—Llamaré a mi mejor abogado y pasaré a recogerte. No volverán a pasar por encima de los derechos de Mio-chan —dijo Mugi con seriedad.

Unos veinte minutos después, una limusina estaba estacionada frente a la casa de Mio. De ella se bajaron Mugi, Ritsu, Hazuki y una mujer de corto cabello castaño oscuro y lentes. La rubia tocó a la puerta y Reina les abrió. Al entrar, encontraron a Mio dormida en el sofá. Ritsu la observó y notó lágrimas secas en su rostro. La mujer de ojos dorados maldijo en su interior a Ryotaru por haber hecho llorar otra vez a la pelinegra.

—Gracias a todas por venir. Mi madre y yo recibimos hoy esta pésima noticia. Nunca pensé que Ryotaru fuese capaz de algo así dijo Reina mostrando la orden judicial que Mio había recibido.

—¡Ese tipo pagará caro lo que está haciendo! No puedo creer que existan personas así —exclamó Mugi. En ese momento volvió a sonar el timbre. La rubia se puso en alerta, al igual que Ritsu, mientras la trompetista abría la puerta, revelando a Kentaro y Kumiko.

—¿Estás bien, Reina? —preguntó la eufonista.

—Por ahora, pero temo que Kousaka venga aquí a llevarme a la fuerza —respondió la trompetista.

—Él no puede hacer eso. No puedo permitir que esta arbitraria decisión sea avalada por el sistema judicial —dijo la mujer de lentes tras leer detenidamente la orden judicial.

—Disculpe... ¿Quién es usted? —preguntó la joven Kousaka.

—Mi nombre es Nodoka Manabe y soy la jefa de abogados de la familia Kawashima.

—También fue la presidenta del club de fans de tu madre en la preparatoria, Reina-chan —intervino Ritsu.

—¿Club de... fans? —preguntó Reina. Ninguno de los presentes se dio cuenta de que Mio se había despertado.

—Ritsu... ¡NO TENÍAS QUE CONTARLE ESA VERGONZOSA PARTE DE MI VIDA A MI HIJA! —exclamó la exbajista, golpeando a la mujer de ojos dorados en la cabeza. Hazuki, Reina, Kumiko y Kentaro quedaron sorprendidos por esa escena, mientras que Mugi solo sonreía, ya que extrañaba ver eso.

—Algunas cosas nunca cambian —susurró Nodoka.

—Oigan, nos estamos desviando del tema. Manabe-san, ¿podemos evitar que esa orden se cumpla? —preguntó la trompetista.

—Es algo complicado, pero, conmigo aquí, es posible. Ellos están pasando por encima de tú derecho a la defensa, Mio. Además, quieren acusarte de un crimen que no has cometido, ya que Reina está viviendo contigo voluntariamente —respondió la abogada.

—Bien, lo mejor será que pasemos la noche aquí. No sabemos a qué hora llegan las autoridades, así que es mejor estar preparados —afirmó Ritsu.

Todos los presentes, de alguna forma, se acomodaron en la pequeña vivienda: Kentaro en la sala, Mio, Ritsu, Nodoka y Mugi en habitación de la exbajista, y Reina, Kumiko y Hazuki en la de la trompetista. Antes de irse a su habitación, la mujer de ojos grisáceos agradeció al señor Oumae por su presencia. Ambos se conocían de las reuniones de padres en la secundaria y preparatoria de sus hijas. En ese momento el hombre, de cabello castaño oscuro con algunas canas, le comentó de la relación que la eufonista y la trompetista habían iniciado, lo que sorprendió a la pelinegra.

—Creí que lo sabía, Mio-san, por eso lo comenté. De verdad, discúlpeme —dijo Kentaro avergonzado.

—No se preocupe, Kentaro-san. Reina y yo no hemos podido hablar de eso. Además, me alegro por ellas —respondió Mio.

La noche transcurrió con normalidad, todos dormían plácidamente, excepto Kumiko. La eufonista aún no asimilaba del todo la información que sus padres le habían revelado, especialmente el hecho de que su madre haya perdido una hija por un error médico y que ella, de una u otra forma, sea el reemplazo de la bebé fallecida. Pero había una duda que la tenía pensativa, una que solo las Hirasawa podrían resolverle: "Si Azusa fue la que me dio a luz, ¿por qué me parezco a Yui?". Esa pregunta cruzó una y otra vez por su cabeza. Para tratar de poner su mente en blanco, miró a Reina. Observando la belleza de la pelinegra, el cansancio físico venció a la castaña, que cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

Apenas al despuntar el alba, el constante repicar del timbre y los fuertes golpes en la puerta pusieron en alerta a los que estaban dentro de la casa. Nodoka, tras un rápido duchazo y con la elegancia que su cargo y posición ameritaba, fue quien abrió la puerta, recibiendo a Ryotaru y un par de agentes de policía. Kousaka comenzó a exigir, a todo pulmón, la entrega de su exesposa y la devolución de su hija.

—Me temo que no puedo permitir eso, Kousaka-san, ya que va en contra de los derechos de mi defendida —dijo la abogada con firmeza en su voz.

—¿Y quién es usted para impedirlo, señora? —preguntó Ryotaru altivamente.

—Soy Nodoka Manabe, jefe de abogados de la familia Kawashima y, desde ahora, defensora de Mio y Reina Kousaka.

—¡Bah! No importa si usted es la abogada privada de la familia imperial, tengo todos los documentos en regla. Mio secuestró a mi hija hace casi un mes...

—Me temo que eso no es verdad, Kousaka-san —interrumpió Nodoka—. Su hija ha permanecido viviendo aquí de forma voluntaria. Además, ella ha continuado asistiendo a sus clases en la preparatoria Kitauji y tomando sus clases privadas de trompeta. Así que no podemos hablar de un secuestro en este caso.

—Pero sigue siendo ilegal. Yo soy quien tiene la custodia de Reina, así que ella debe vivir conmigo —protestó Ryotaru.

—Dígame una cosa, Kousaka-san; ¿quién le dio la custodia de su hija?

—Un juez.

—¿Sin un juicio? No le creo.

—Pues tendrá que hacerlo. El honorable juez Seihiro Ogasawara fue quien decidió que Reina esté bajo mi custodia. —Tras escuchar estas palabras, la abogada sacó su teléfono y realizó una llamada.

—Ogasawara-san, habla Manabe... Disculpe usted por molestarlo tan temprano, pero tengo una consulta que hacerle... Se trata de un caso de custodia de una menor de edad... Mire, ella tiene 15 años y se llama Reina Kousaka... ¿Es verdad lo que me dice?... Lo que sucede es que el padre de la joven Kousaka argumenta que usted le concedió la custodia... Ah, ok. Una última pregunta: ¿ella puede vivir con su madre mientras sale el veredicto?... Bien, muchas gracias y nuevamente disculpe las molestias —Nodoka colgó y miró al señor Kousaka con una sonrisa desafiante. Ryotaru, tras escuchar esto, sintió una mezcla de miedo y furia—. Como acaba de escuchar, hablé con el honorable juez Seihiro Ogasawara y él me acaba de decir que, como el proceso de custodia de Reina no ha comenzado, no la ha dado a ninguno de los dos y que no le ve problema en que ella viva con su madre; así que puede retirarse por donde vino y nos veremos en la corte, Kousaka-san.

—Esto no se va a quedar así, Manabe-san. Nadie puede pasar por encima de mí. ¡Nadie! —exclamó el padre de Reina, retirándose junto con los dos agentes. Nodoka cerró la puerta y suspiró aliviada.

—Nodoka, muchas gracias. No sé cómo voy a pagarte —dijo Mio, sujetando las manos de la abogada.

—Descuida, Mio. Es un placer ayudar a una de mis amigas —respondió la mujer de lentes.

—¡Me sigues sorprendiendo, Nodoka! Es increíble que conozcas a ese juez —intervino Ritsu.

—Bueno, trabajar para la familia Kawashima y conocer en persona a los Kotobuki tiene sus ventajas. Ogasawara-san, antes de ser juez, fue el jefe de abogados de la familia de Mugi —afirmó Nodoka.

—Supongo que Kousaka no las molestará por un tiempo, así que voy por Kumiko para irnos a casa. Mio-san, cuentas con todo el apoyo de la familia Oumae —afirmó Kentaro, disponiéndose a ir al cuarto de Reina en busca de su hija.

—Muchas gracias, Kentaro-san —dijo Mio con una sonrisa.

—Oumae-san. Si gusta, puedo llevarlo con su hija a su casa —intervino Mugi.

—No quisiera ser una molestia —dijo el señor Oumae con timidez.

—No es ninguna molestia. Los amigos de mis amigas son mis amigos. Además, mi pequeña Sapphire me ha hablado mucho de su hija, así que es un buen momento para conocernos mejor —aseguró la rubia.

Kentaro, apenado, aceptó la propuesta de la señora Kawashima. Después, él y Ritsu fueron en busca de sus respectivas hijas para llevarlas a sus casas y prepararlas para sus clases, que iniciarían un par de horas después.

 _Continuará..._

 **IetsajiDdraig: muchas gracias por tus halagos a mi escritura. Y opino igual respecto a Ryotaru, a pesar de que yo lo creé.**

 **Gracias por leer. See you.**


	8. Presentación

**Hola amigas y amigos lectores. El capítulo de hoy tiene banda sonora: la Obertura de Guillermo Tell, de Rossini, en interpretación del la Banda Sinfónica Juvenil de Cundinamarca: youtu. be/hWHfUwfiGoc**

 **Presentación**

Habían pasado varios días desde el fallido intento de Ryotaru por separar a Reina de su madre, días en los que ninguna de las pelinegras había tenido noticias de él. Por esos días, la joven Kousaka y sus compañeros de banda estaban completamente metidas en los ensayos para su presentación en el evento de caridad y para las nacionales. Día a día, dichos ensayos eran más arduos y ocupaban prácticamente todo el tiempo libre de los integrantes de la banda.

Kumiko, a pesar de los regaños de su madre y hermana, practicaba a diario con su bombardino en su casa. El argumento de Akiko era que el sonido del instrumento molestaba a los vecinos, a pesar de que su hija menor usaba una sordina para bajar el volumen del eufonio. Por su parte, Reina corría con mejor suerte, ya que su madre la apoyaba e incluso le ayudaba en lo que podía. La joven Kousaka pensaba que lo único bueno que Ryotaru le dejó fue su pasión por la trompeta, y no planeaba dejar de tocar.

El día del evento había llegado. Esta vez, gracias a que no había límite de integrantes, todos los miembros de la banda de Kitauji actuarían, lo que significaba el debut de Hazuki en público. La joven Katou estaba nerviosa, al punto de afirmar que había olvidado todo lo relacionado con la obra. Kumiko y Sapphire trataban de calmarla, ya que no querían que su amiga perdiera toda su confianza, aunque la joven Oumae tampoco estaba tan tranquila.

El trayecto al lugar del evento, el auditorio de la Universidad de Kyoto, fue tranquilo pero tenso. Shuuishi miraba de una forma extraña a Reina y Kumiko, que iban sentadas juntas conversando cosas triviales para ayudar a la eufonista a relajarse.

—¿Celos, Tsukamoto-kun? —preguntó Hazuki, que estaba sentada al lado del trombonista.

—Sí, Katou-san. Sigo sin creer que ellas dos sean pareja. Gran parte de mi autoestima se fue al piso cuando me enteré. ¿Qué tiene Kousaka-san que no tenga yo? —preguntó retóricamente Shuuishi.

—A Kumiko-chan —respondió la tubista con sarcasmo antes de soltar una pequeña risilla.

—¡No te burles, Katou-san! —exclamó el trombonista, haciendo que sus compañeros voltearan a verlo. En ese momento, él y Kumiko intercambiaron miradas. En los ojos de la joven Oumae había una expresión de complicidad, como si apoyara que él y Hazuki fuesen amigos... O algo más. Él suspiró para tratar de olvidar ese pequeño momento bochornoso—. Solo espero que Kousaka-san no la engañe.

—¿A qué te refieres, Tsukamoto-kun? —preguntó Hazuki.

—A los rumores que dicen que entre Taki-sensei y Kousaka-san hay algo raro. —Al escuchar esto, la tubista recordó el arreglo matrimonial que habían hecho los padres de Reina y Noboru, así como lo que la trompetista había dicho respecto a los planes del profesor para evadir esa situación.

—Dudo que eso pase. Pero creo que tú, en el fondo, quieres que sí suceda —dijo Hazuki.

—¿¡Por qué crees que yo quiera eso, Katou-san!?

—Primero, para quitar a Reina-san del camino. Y segundo, para acercarte a Kumiko-chan como un príncipe capaz de hacerla olvidar esa pena de amor. De ese modo, ella se enamoraría de ti y pasarían a formar una linda pareja.

—¿De dónde sacas que eso pueda suceder?

—Algo parecido pasó entre mis padres.

Hazuki y Shuuishi continuaron hablando el resto del trayecto.

Una vez llegados al lugar del evento, los chicos del grupo comenzaron a bajar del camión de transporte los instrumentos más grandes, mientras que las chicas exploraron un poco el lugar. "A Aoi-chan le habría encantado venir aquí. Si mal no estoy, ella quiere estudiar en esta universidad" pensó Kumiko mientras observaba el campus de la Universidad de Kyoto. Mientras, Hazuki y Sapphire observaban la entrada principal del auditorio, viendo con agrado que sus familiares estaban formados para entrar al recinto. De repente, la joven Kawashima notó algo que no podía creer.

—¡Hazuki-chan, mira esa señora! —dijo la contrabajista, señalando a una mujer de cabello castaño.

—¿Qué tiene? —preguntó la tubista.

—Se parece mucho a Kumiko-chan —respondió Sapphire. Hazuki entrecerró sus ojos para tratar de ver con más detalle a aquella mujer. De pronto, los abrió sorprendida—. ¿Sucede algo, Hazuki-chan?

—Hirasawa... ¡Las Hirasawa! ¡Hace bastante tiempo que no las veía! —exclamó la tubista emocionada al ver que junto a la castaña estaba otra mujer, de menor estatura y con el cabello negro azulado.

—¿¡Conoces a esa mujer, Hazuki-chan?!

—Sí, Midori-chan. Ella y su compañera nos visitaban a mi mamá y a mí cuando era más pequeña. Supe que se mudaron a su pueblo natal hace unos dos años y por eso no las había vuelto a ver. Me sorprende tanto verlas aquí hoy. —Tras decir esto, la joven Katou corrió a saludar a las dos mujeres.

Varios minutos después, el grupo estaba reunido en un salón aledaño al auditorio, ya con la ropa que iban a usar en su presentación. Kumiko notó un cambio de actitud en Hazuki. La tubista ahora estaba emocionada y optimista, lo que hizo sonreír a la eufonista. Y no solo a ella, también a Shuuishi le alegró ver a la joven Katou menos nerviosa. En ese momento, Michie Matsumoto tomó la palabra.

—Escuchen bien. Este es un evento de caridad, pero eso no significa que no los van a juzgar por sus habilidades. Los demás integrantes de las otras bandas tendrán sus ojos y oídos fijos en ustedes. Así que demuestren que están a su nivel, si no más alto, y que todos estos meses de arduos ensayos no han sido en vano —dijo la profesora.

—Sí —respondieron todos a coro.

—Estoy orgulloso de todos ustedes y de los progresos que han mostrado —intervino Noboru—. Cada vez estoy más seguro de haber elegido correctamente al venir aquí. Sé que aún no soy del agrado de todos, pero me alegra ver que todos se esfuercen por mejorar cada vez más. —Tras escuchar estas palabras, los 63 jóvenes, encabezados por Asuka, Kumiko y Reina, aplaudieron a su profesor.

El gran momento había llegado. La banda estaba lista sobre el escenario, los instrumentos perfectamente afinados, en espera de que Taki-sensei diera la señal de inicio. Cuando el profesor lo indicó, Raina Kitamura inició el Preludio con su fagot. Poco a poco los clarinetes, saxofones y la sección de bajos la acompañaron. Luego, las flautas y clarinetes dieron inicio a La Tormenta, donde la dinámica permitió la participación de todos los instrumentos, con un especial protagonismo de los trombones. Shuuishi se sintió satisfecho con su desempeño. Después, Mizore Yoroizuka en el oboe y Kotoko Himegami en la flauta intercambiaban el protagonismo en el Ranz des Vaches, movimiento que daba la ilusión de terminar la pieza, desvaneciendo poco a poco el volumen de los instrumentos, hasta que Reina irrumpió con su tormenta, dando inicio al movimiento final, y más reconocido, de la obertura. Cuando la interpretación finalizó, el auditorio estalló en aplausos.

Tras las presentaciones de las restantes bandas, que interpretaron obras de Johan de Meij, Franco Cesarini y Johan Strauss, entre otros, la organización del evento agradeció a los presentes por su asistencia y el apoyo a la causa por la que se habían reunido, apoyar a una fundación que acoge a niños con discapacidad. El público comenzó a salir del recinto, al igual que los integrantes de las diferentes bandas que se habían presentado esa tarde.

Algunos integrantes de la banda sinfónica de la preparatoria Kitauji se reunieron en grupos para ir a festejar la buena aceptación que tuvieron; otros, como en el caso de Kumiko, Reina, Hazuki y Sapphire, buscaron a sus familiares y amigos que habían asistido al evento. Para las cuatro chicas fue una grata sorpresa ver a Mio, Ritsu, Mugi, con su esposo Shigeo y su hija menor Kohaku, Akiko, Kentaro y Mamiko reunidos conversando amenamente. Las jóvenes Katou y Kawashima corrieron a abrazar a sus familiares, mientras que las jóvenes Oumae y Kousaka solo se acercaron sonriendo. De repente, Ritsu vio a dos mujeres que reconoció al instante y les hizo una seña para que se acercaran.

—Señores Oumae e hijas, señor Kawashima e hijas, Reina-chan y Mio, que tal vez ya ni las recuerde —comenzó a decir la señora Katou, lo último entre risas—, les presento a dos grandes amigas de Mugi y mías: Yui y Azusa Hirasawa.

Mientras que Shigeo sonreía amablemente, al igual que su esposa, y Mio se emocionó por volver a verlas después de tanto tiempo; Reina y la familia Oumae quedaron pasmados. Este era un encuentro que Kentaro y Akiko querían evitar a toda costa, pero no podían quedar como unos maleducados al irse sin decir nada, así que no sabían qué hacer.

 _Continuará..._

 **Sí, un capítulo algo cortito, pero mi trabajo me tiene algo ocupado por estos días.**

 **IeptneusajiDdraig: ten por seguro que Nodoka no dejará que Ryotaru se salga con la suya.**

 **Gracias por leer, See you.**


	9. Cerrando heridas

**Cerrando heridas**

—Señores Oumae e hijas, señor Kawashima e hijas, Reina-chan y Mio, que tal vez ya ni las recuerde —comenzó a decir la señora Katou, lo último entre risas—, les presento a dos grandes amigas de Mugi y mías: Yui y Azusa Hirasawa.

Mientras que Shigeo sonreía amablemente, al igual que su esposa, y Mio se emocionó por volver a verlas después de tanto tiempo; Reina y la familia Oumae quedaron pasmados. Este era un encuentro que Kentaro y Akiko querían evitar a toda costa, pero no podían quedar como unos maleducados al irse sin decir nada, así que no sabían qué hacer.

—¡Hola a todos! ¡Wow!, Mio-chan, Mugi-chan y Akiko-chan no han cambiado en nada. ¿Cuál es su secreto para que no las afecte el paso del tiempo? —preguntó Yui de forma animada. Esta despreocupada y alegre forma de reencontrarse con los Oumae sorprendió a todos los presentes.

—¿Akiko... chan? —pronunció Mamiko.

—Tú tampoco has cambiado mucho que digamos, Yui —dijo Mio, haciendo que la castaña riera nerviosamente.

—No sabía que ya conocieras a los Oumae, Yui-chan —aseguró Mugi.

—Eso confirma mis sospechas —susurró Ritsu.

—Sí, Mugi-chan —respondió Yui—. Ellos y nosotras nos conocimos hace 15 años, aunque no de la mejor manera posible.

Kumiko observaba atentamente a la pareja Hirasawa. Era la oportunidad que esperaba para hallar esa pieza en el rompecabezas que era su pasado. En una de esas observaciones, la menor de las Oumae intercambió miradas con Azusa. Aquellos ojos cafés rojizo la vieron con una particular ternura, la misma con la que su madre la observaba.

—Supongo que este es un momento incómodo para ustedes, señores Oumae, así que... —comenzó a decir Ritsu, siendo interrumpida por Mugi.

—¿Por qué no vamos a tomar té a mi casa? Ahí podremos hablar con más confianza. —Estas palabras emocionaron a las Hirasawa, especialmente a Yui. Pero los Oumae tenían reparos en aceptar dicha invitación.

—Discúlpeme usted, pero no podemos... —empezó a decir Kentaro, siendo interrumpido por Yui.

—No se arrepentirán si vienen, Kentaro-kun. El té de Mugi-chan es el mejor del mundo.

La amigable y descomplicada actitud de la señora Hirasawa seguía sorprendiendo a los Oumae. Ellos esperaban que ella y su esposa les guardara rencor por lo sucedido 15 años atrás; tenían motivos para eso. Akiko miró a Azusa, quien le sonrió amablemente.

—¿Alguien podría hacerme el enorme favor de decirme qué demonios está pasando aquí? Hasta donde sé, estas señoras han estado llamando a mi madre argumentando que Kumiko es hija de una de ellas. Ahora se ven y parece como si fueran amigos de toda la vida —exclamó Mamiko.

—Lo sabrás todo a su debido tiempo, onee-chan —respondió Kumiko seriamente, confundiendo aún más a su hermana.

—Entonces, ¿aceptan o no aceptan mi invitación, señores Oumae? —insistió Mugi.

Kentaro y Akiko conversaron entre ellos unos instantes y, sabiendo que la verdad no podía ni debía seguir oculta para la mayor de sus hijas, a pesar de que temían que las Hirasawa planearan algo para apartar a Kumiko de su lado, decidieron aceptar.

Una vez llegados a la mansión Kawashima, los Oumae, Ritsu, Hazuki, Mio, Reina, Yui y Azusa fueron atendidos por la servidumbre. Kentaro, Akiko, Kumiko, Mamiko y la joven Kousaka quedaron maravillados por el tamaño de la residencia. Una pequeña discusión, proveniente de la cocina, los sacó del trance en que estaban. Mugi insistía en que ella misma prepararía el té para sus invitados, a pesar de que sus empleados afirmaban que para eso ellos estaban. Luego de unos minutos, uno de los mayordomos llevó a los invitados al salón de té, donde la rubia los esperaba.

Mientras tomaban el té, y para no importunar aún a los Oumae, Mio, Mugi y Ritsu hablaban de otros temas; Yui disfrutaba el té mientras que Azusa escribía algo en su teléfono. Shigeo daba algunas instrucciones a sus empleados; y las menores conversaban sobre la presentación que habían hecho esa tarde. Los esposos Oumae solo estaban en silencio, mirando a las Hirasawa, hasta que Akiko rompió su silencio y el ambiente creado.

—¿Qué es lo que pretenden ustedes dos, Hirasawa?

—¿A qué te refieres, Akiko? —preguntó Azusa.

—A todas las llamadas que han hecho pidiendo ver a mi Kumiko —respondió la señora Oumae con un ligero enfado.

—No te preocupes, Akiko-chan. Solo queremos hacer lo que no pudimos hacer hace 15 años: despedirnos de Kumiko-chan —intervino Yui.

—¿Despedirse de mí? —preguntó Kumiko.

—Esperen, ¿podrían explicarme ahora lo que pasa o pasó entre ustedes? —exclamó Mamiko, levantándose de la mesa.

—Siéntate, Mamiko, te contaré la historia de Kumiko —dijo Kentaro, iniciando con el mismo relato que le contó a su hija menor semanas atrás.

Yui y Azusa escuchaban atentamente, dispuestas a complementar cualquier detalle extra. Los ojos de Akiko se llenaron de lágrimas al recordar de nuevo esta dolorosa parte de su historia, algo que no pasó inadvertido para las Hirasawa.

—Quiero confesarles algo —dijo Yui cuando el señor Oumae finalizó su relato—. Después de que nos negaran la opción de apelar, Azusa y yo nos rendimos. Yo quería seguir luchando por recuperar a Kumiko, pero también entendí el dolor de perderla, el mismo que sufrieron Akiko-chan y Kentaro-kun. Por eso, por ese sentimiento compartido, renunciamos a esa niña. Y, ahora que tuvimos la oportunidad de verla, sabemos que tomamos la decisión correcta.

—No tenía idea de que habían pasado por esa mala situación, Yui y Azusa. Y no entiendo el porqué de su amistoso comportamiento con los Oumae hoy —dijo Mio.

—Verán, ellos no son culpables de nada —respondió Azusa—. Los únicos culpables de esto fueron los que cambiaron a las bebés en el hospital. Además, Mio-senpai, ya conoces a Yui y sabes que ella es amistosa con todo el mundo y no guarda rencores.

—Yo aún tengo una duda —intervino Kumiko—. Si Azusa-san fue quien me dio a luz, ¿por qué me parezco a Yui-san?

—Bueno, eso es porque tú fuiste concebida in vitro, y el óvulo fecundado con el esperma de tu padre era mío y fue implantado en el vientre de Azusa —respondió Yui—. Esa fue una decisión que tomamos cuando decidimos tener hijos. De esta manera, ambas seríamos, en cierta forma, madres biológicas de nuestros bebés.

"Así que es por eso... Parece que soy un raro experimento científico" pensó Kumiko con una extraña expresión en su rostro, una expresión que hizo que Mugi y Ritsu soltaran unas pequeñas risas.

—¿Qué es lo gracioso, Katou y Kawashima? —preguntó Akiko.

—La expresión de Kumiko-chan, señora Oumae. Es tan parecida a las que hace Yui-chan que nos recordó viejos tiempos —respondió la rubia, haciendo sonrojar a la menor de las Oumae.

La reunión continuó con normalidad. Los Kawashima y sus invitados disfrutaron, además del té de Mugi, de una deliciosa cena; en la que la actitud de los Oumae, especialmente la de Akiko y Mamiko, fue cambiando ante la amabilidad de las Hirasawa. Ya no había remordimiento, ni rencores ni nada oculto. Ahora, todas las familias reunidas eran amigas.

—Yui, Azusa, ¿por qué Yuki no vino con ustedes hoy? —preguntó Ritsu.

—Ella decidió quedarse en casa de una amiga, me dijeron esta tarde ¿verdad? —intervino Hazuki.

—Así es —complementó Yui—. Como ya está en tercero de secundaria, se está preparando para entrar en una preparatoria. Dice que quiere estudiar en Sakuragaoka.

—Perdón, pero estoy poco perdida. ¿Quién es Yuki? —preguntó Mio, duda que también tenían los Kawashima, Reina y los Oumae.

—Es nuestra hija, Mio-senpai —respondió Azusa—. Después de renunciar a Kumiko, Yui y yo decidimos tener otro bebé. Esta vez fue Yui quien quiso quedar embarazada.

—Me alegro mucho por ustedes —dijo Akiko con una amable sonrisa.

Cuando llegó el momento de volver a casa, todos estaban sonrientes. Mugi tomó la decisión correcta al invitar a los demás a su casa. Ahora todas las heridas del pasado estaban cerradas, siendo solo una anécdota que une de forma extraña a dos familias. Al momento de despedirse, Yui abrazó fuertemente a Kumiko. Ambas estaban felices por haberse encontrado aquel día. La joven Oumae sintió la calidez de ese abrazo muy similar a la que sus padres y hermana le daban. Al llegar a su hogar, tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, al igual que las esposas Hirasawa cuando abordaron el tren de regreso a Toyosato. Sin duda alguna, ese había sido un gran día.

 _Continuará..._

 **Otro episodio cortito, pero lleno de cositas**

 **Chobits3: me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior y aquí está la continuación**

 **¡Feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo!**

 **Gracias por leer, see you**


	10. Especial: Destino en contra

**Ataque sorpresa**

Había pasado cerca de un mes desde la presentación de la banda sinfónica de la preparatoria Kitauji en aquel evento de caridad. Tras él, los jóvenes, liderados por Noboru Taki, también se presentaron en el festival escolar de su colegio, con un auditorio completamente lleno. La popularidad de la banda iba en aumento, así como la exigencia de Noboru y Michie con los alumnos. Ellos no iban a permitir que esa popularidad se les subiera a la cabeza. Varios integrantes, entre ellos Shuuishi, estaban en desacuerdo con la exigencia de los profesores, viéndolos como unos opresores que no les permitían disfrutar de su juventud. Aun así, seguían cada indicación al pie de la letra, con tal de no perder una posible nueva audición de cara a las competencias nacionales.

Con la cercanía de las vacaciones de invierno, y como preparación a las nacionales, ambos profesores, en conjunto con las directivas de Kitauji, decidieron organizar un concierto especial de navidad, donde la banda tocaría todas las piezas que habían tocado ese año. El concierto sería abierto al público con un pequeño costo. Ciertamente, la idea de ensayar tan cerca de las fiestas decembrinas no era del agrado de todos, pero tocar una vez más, demostrar en público sus habilidades y su mejoría, eso sí les agradaba.

Dado el nivel de exigencia durante los ensayos, los chicos tenían poco tiempo para sus actividades personales o familiares, lo que, en el caso de Kumiko, no tenía muy contentos a sus padres. Cada día, la joven Oumae llegaba tarde y siempre con ese, para ellos, ruidoso instrumento infernal. Ella no practicaba en casa, lo hacía en un parque cercano para no molestarlos. Usualmente lo hacía sola, aunque no era extraño que Reina, Hazuki y Shuuishi la acompañaran ocasionalmente. En una de esas prácticas grupales, el trombonista tocó un tema delicado para la eufonista y la trompetista.

—Kumiko, Kousaka-san, ¿por qué aún no lo hacen público? —preguntó el joven, a pesar de las señales que Hazuki hizo para intentar detenerlo.

—¿A qué te refieres, Tsukamoto? —cuestionó de vuelta Reina.

—Ya sabes, a su... relación.

—Por personas como tú, que no ve a parejas como nosotras con buenos ojos —dijo la pelinegra, dejando salir un poco su lado agresivo.

—¡Cálmate, Kousaka-san! Creo que tienes la imagen equivocada de mí —intentó defenderse el trombonista.

—«Ustedes están locas» —intervino Kumiko, recordando la reacción de Shuuishi cuando ella y Reina revelaron sus sentimientos—. Escuchar eso de ti nos dolió mucho.

El joven Tsukamoto solo guardó silencio.

—Al menos no eres como mi progenitor, o eso espero, por el bien de Hazuki. —Este comentario confundió al trombonista, al tiempo que hizo sonrojar a la tubista.

—No confundas las cosas, Reina-san —dijo Hazuki.

En ese momento, un teléfono sonó. Era el de la trompetista. Al ver el identificador de llamadas, supo que la llamada provenía del número de Mio.

—¿Sucede algo, mamá? —preguntó la pelinegra.

—Sucede que no soy Mio, Reina —dijo una voz masculina que la trompetista identificó de inmediato.

—¿¡Qué le hiciste a mi madre, Kousaka!? —Estas palabras sorprendieron a los que acompañaban a Reina. Hazuki, retirándose del grupo, llamó a Ritsu para alertarla de lo que podría estar sucediendo en la casa de Mio.

—Te recuerdo que aun soy tu padre y su esposo, así que puedo visitarlas cuando me plazca. Mio está dormida, espero que estés aquí cuando ella despierte.

Tras decir esto, Ryotaru cortó la comunicación. Reina sintió hervir su sangre. Quiso correr de inmediato a su casa, ya que por su cabeza pasaban todo tipo de cosas horribles que su padre pudo o podría hacerle a su madre. Pero Kumiko la detuvo.

—Espera, Reina. No cometas una locura —dijo la eufonista.

—¡La vida de mi madre corre peligro!

—La tuya también, Reina. No sabemos de qué sea capaz ese monstruo de tu padre...

—¡No me recuerdes que ese tipo es mi padre! Mamá me necesita, ¡déjame ir, Kumiko!

—Sola no. Yo te acompaño —aseguró Kumiko con seguridad en su voz.

—Pero... —La eufonista puso un dedo en los labios de Reina, impidiéndole protestar.

—Te lo dije antes, ¿no? Siempre te apoyaré, nunca te abandonaré. No solo hablaba de tu audición, sino de cada momento de nuestras vidas.

La seguridad de las palabras de la castaña hizo sonreír a la pelinegra.

—¿De qué me perdí? —preguntó Hazuki, regresando junto a la pareja.

—No lo sé, pensé que Kousaka-san estaba por irse a ayudar a su madre en no sé qué asunto... —dijo Shuuishi, igual de confundido que la tubista. Reina y Kumiko, sin decir nada más, salieron corriendo a la estación del metro.

—Y ahí van. Creo que su secreto pronto saldrá a la luz —suspiró la joven Katou.

—¿Podrías explicarme qué pasa con ellas dos, Katou? —preguntó el trombonista. En ese momento, un vehículo blanco, conducido por la madre de Hazuki, se parqueó junto al parque, cerca de donde estaban los dos jóvenes.

—Larga historia que no estoy autorizada a contar. Solo puedo decirte que Ryotaru Kousaka, el padre de Reina-san, es la peor persona del mundo —respondió la chica, guardando su tuba en su estuche. Ritsu, bajándose de su auto, ayudó a los jóvenes a guardar también el bombardino y la trompeta que Kumiko y Reina habían olvidado por su prisa.

Minutos después, las jóvenes Kousaka y Oumae se habían detenido en un semáforo. Respiraban agitadas tras correr desde el parque hasta allí, pero tenían prisa. La integridad física de Mio las tenía demasiado preocupadas como para pensar en el cansancio que pudieran sentir; solo esperaban el cambio de luces para poder continuar su camino. De repente, un automóvil blanco se ubicó frente a ellas. Cuando se disponían a rodearlo para cruzar la calle, unas voces femeninas las llamaron por sus nombres.

Mientras, en la casa de Mio, la zurda yacía inconsciente en el sofá. Ryotaru estaba a su lado, mirando su reloj. Esperaba a su hija, a aquella adolescente rebelde que prefirió quedarse con la enferma de su madre antes que con él, según pensaba. Al ver que el proceso judicial por la custodia de Reina no iba como él quería, decidió actuar por su cuenta. La trompetista se iría con él y tendría el futuro que decidió para ella y haría todo para lograrlo. "Reina, quieras o no, esta noche volverás a vivir conmigo" pensaba.

Después de un rato, notó las luces de un vehículo frente a la casa. Segundos después, Reina irrumpió en el lugar, corriendo a abrazar a su inconsciente madre. Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos al ver a Mio de esa forma y un mal presentimiento cruzó su mente.

—¡¿Qué le hiciste, maldito?! —preguntó furiosa.

—¿Así tratas a tu padre, Reina? —reclamó Ryotaru.

—Tú no mereces ese título. Un sujeto como tú solo merece ser odiado.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por querer protegerte de las perversiones de tu madre y la enferma de su mozuela?

—Sí, por eso. Por esa forma ruin y déspota con la que tratas a las personas que no siguen las mismas normas que tú. Mi madre, como cualquier persona, es muy valiosa. Y no me importa si tiene o tuvo amoríos con otra mujer, eso no la hace menos persona y tampoco la hace una enferma o pervertida.

—Aún no es tarde, aún puedo corregirte. A mi lado volverás a ser la niña buena que eras.

—Estás loco. Nunca regresaré a tu lado, Kousaka.

—Sí lo harás, Reina, o ella pagará las consecuencias —dijo Ryotaru, apuntando a Mio con un revólver. Reina quedó paralizada.

—¡Qué poco hombre eres, Kousaka! Los Akiyama debieron elegir mejor al esposo de su hija. Pero claro, ¡con el afán de separarnos para que superara "esa etapa"! Nunca se dieron cuenta del error que cometieron —intervino Ritsu, que filmaba lo que sucedía con su teléfono.

—¡Qué estás haciendo aquí, Ritsu! —exclamó el pelinegro.

—Katou-sama para usted, Kousaka. Y estoy haciendo lo que debí seguir haciendo hace 20 años: proteger a Mio —afirmó la castaña con total seguridad.

—¿Y qué puede hacer una enferma como tú? Mio es y seguirá siendo mi esposa, ya que no le daré el divorcio.

—Dices eso apuntándole a Mio estando inconsciente, además de negarle un derecho constitucional. ¡Y yo soy la enferma!

En ese momento, Ryotaru dejó de apuntarle a Mio y dirigió la mira de su arma hacia Ritsu.

—¡A ver si eres tan valiente ahora! —exclamó.

—¡Anda, hazlo! Así demuestras tu cobardía, Kousaka. Si he de sacrificar mi vida por la libertad de Mio y Reina, con gusto lo haré. ¡¿Qué esperas?! —espetó Ritsu, acercándose sin temor al portador del revolver. Reina aún no salía del shock en el que estaba. Solo quería sacar a su madre ilesa de ese lugar, pero la única alternativa que veía era rendirse e irse con su padre.

—¡Deténganse! —suplicó la trompetista, decidida a hacer lo que consideraba correcto—. No quiero muertos o heridos por mi culpa. No quiero que le hagas nada a mi madre. Por eso...

—¡NO LO HAGAS, REINA! —interrumpió Kumiko desde la puerta—. ¡No te rindas! Sé que parece que no hay más alternativa, ¡pero ese monstruo no puede salir triunfante!

Mientras la eufonista hablaba, el ruido de unas sirenas invadió el lugar. Instantes después, varios oficiales de policía ingresaron a la casa.

—¿Qué sucede aquí? —preguntó uno de ellos.

—N-no es n-nada, oficial —respondió Ryotaru, completamente nervioso.

—¿Nada? Este hombre vino aquí, dejó inconsciente a su exesposa e intenta raptar a su hija, de quien no tiene custodia legal —intervino Ritsu, señalando a Mio.

—¡Necesitamos una ambulancia, rápido! —solicitó el oficial a través de su radio.

—¿Y ustedes son? —preguntó otro oficial, refiriéndose a Ritsu y Kumiko.

—La señora es la mejor amiga de mi madre, y la joven es mi novia —respondió Reina.

Estas palabras sorprendieron a Ryotaru, quien, en su impotencia, apuntó su arma a la joven Oumae. Por suerte, dos de los oficiales lo inmovilizaron, le arrebataron el revólver y lo esposaron. Minutos después, Mio fue llevada a un hospital. Allí, ella despertó. Tras los análisis, los médicos informaron que el motivo de la inconsciencia de la zurda fue un fuerte golpe en su cabeza. Reina y Ritsu, al enterarse de esto, desearon que la posible condena que Ryotaru recibiría por maltrato fuese muy larga.

 **Chobits3, me alegra que el especial haya aclarado tus dudas. Y espero el final de tus historias.**

 **NozoEliHonoMaki: me alegra que te gustara el especial, aunque falta mucho para que Ritsu y Mio sean felices.**

 **Gracias por leer, see you.**


	11. Ataque sorpresa

Ataque sorpresa

Había pasado cerca de un mes desde la presentación de la banda sinfónica de la preparatoria Kitauji en aquel evento de caridad. Tras él, los jóvenes, liderados por Noboru Taki, también se presentaron en el festival escolar de su colegio, con un auditorio completamente lleno. La popularidad de la banda iba en aumento, así como la exigencia de Noboru y Michie con los alumnos. Ellos no iban a permitir que esa popularidad se les subiera a la cabeza. Varios integrantes, entre ellos Shuuishi, estaban en desacuerdo con la exigencia de los profesores, viéndolos como unos opresores que no les permitían disfrutar de su juventud. Aún así, seguían cada indicación al pie de la letra, con tal de no perder una posible nueva audición de cara a las competencias nacionales.

Con la cercanía de las vacaciones de invierno, y como preparación a las nacionales, ambos profesores, en conjunto con las directivas de Kitauji, decidieron organizar un concierto especial de navidad, donde la banda tocaría todas las piezas que habían tocado ese año. El concierto sería abierto al público con un pequeño costo. Ciertamente, la idea de ensayar tan cerca de las fiestas decembrinas no era del agrado de todos, pero tocar una vez más, demostrar en público sus habilidades y su mejoría, eso sí les agradaba.

Dado el nivel de exigencia durante los ensayos, los chicos tenían poco tiempo para sus actividades personales o familiares, lo que, en el caso de Kumiko, no tenía muy contentos a sus padres. Cada día, la joven Oumae llegaba tarde y siempre con ese, para ellos, ruidoso instrumento infernal. Ella no practicaba en casa, lo hacía en un parque cercano para no molestarlos. Usualmente lo hacía sola, aunque no era extraño que Reina, Hazuki y Shuuishi la acompañaran ocasionalmente. En una de esas prácticas grupales, el trombonista tocó un tema delicado para la eufonista y la trompetista.

—«Kumiko, Kousaka-san, ¿por qué aún no lo hacen público?» preguntó el joven, a pesar de las señales que Hazuki hizo para intentar detenerlo.

—«¿A qué te refieres, Tsukamoto?» contrapreguntó Reina.

—«Ya sabes, a su... relación».

—«Por personas como tú, que no ve a parejas como nosotras con buenos ojos» dijo la pelinegra, dejando salir un poco su lado agresivo.

—«¡Cálmate, Kousaka-san! Creo que tienes la imagen equivocada de mí» intentó defenderse el trombonista.

—«"Ustedes están locas", escuchar eso de ti nos dolió mucho» intervino Kumiko, recordando la reacción de Shuuishi cuando ella y Reina revelaron sus sentimientos. El joven Tsukamoto solo guardó silencio.

—«Al menos no eres como mi progenitor, o eso espero, por el bien de Hazuki». Este comentario confundió al trombonista, al tiempo que hizo sonrojar a la tubista.

—«No confundas las cosas, Reina-san» dijo Hazuki. En ese momento, un teléfono sonó. Era el de la trompetista. Al ver el identificador de llamadas, supo que la llamada provenía del número de Mio.

—«¿Sucede algo, mamá» preguntó la pelinegra.

—«Sucede que no soy Mio, Reina» dijo una voz masculina que la trompetista identificó de inmediato.

—«¿¡Qué le hiciste a mi madre, Kousaka!?». Estas palabras sorprendieron a los que acompañaban a Reina. Hazuki, retirándose del grupo, llamó a Ritsu para alertarla de lo que podría estar sucediendo en la casa de Mio.

—«Te recuerdo que aun soy tu padre y su esposo, así que puedo visitarlas cuando me plazca. Mio está dormida, espero que estés aquí cuando ella despierte». Tras decir esto, Ryotaru cortó la comunicación. Reina sintió hervir su sangre. Quiso correr de inmediato a su casa, ya que por su cabeza pasaban todo tipo de cosas horribles que su padre pudo o podría hacerle a su madre. Pero Kumiko la detuvo.

—«Espera, Reina. No cometas una locura» dijo la eufonista.

—«¡La vida de mi madre corre peligro!».

—«La tuya también, Reina. No sabemos de qué sea capaz ese monstruo de tu padre...».

—«¡No me recuerdes que ese tipo es mi padre! Mamá me necesita, ¡déjame ir, Kumiko!».

—«Sola no, yo te acompaño» dijo Kumiko con seguridad en su voz.

—«Pero...». La eufonista puso un dedo en los labios de Reina, impidiéndole protestar.

—«Te lo dije antes, ¿no? Siempre te apoyaré, nunca te abandonaré. No solo hablaba de tu audición, sino de cada momento de nuestras vidas». La seguridad de las palabras de la castaña hizo sonreír a la pelinegra.

—«¿De qué me perdí?» preguntó Hazuki, regresando junto a la pareja.

—«No lo sé, pensé que Kousaka-san estaba por irse a ayudar a su madre en no sé qué asunto...» dijo Shuuishi, igual de confundido que la tubista. Reina y Kumiko, sin decir nada más, salieron corriendo a la estación del metro.

—«Y ahí van. Creo que su secreto pronto saldrá a la luz» suspiró la joven Katou.

—«¿Podrías explicarme qué pasa con ellas dos, Katou?» preguntó el trombonista. En ese momento, un vehículo blanco se parqueó junto al parque, cerca de donde estaban los dos jóvenes.

—«Larga historia que no estoy autorizada a contar. Solo puedo decirte que Ryotaru Kousaka, el padre de Reina-san, es la peor persona del mundo» respondió Hazuki, guardando su tuba en su estuche. Ritsu, bajándose de su auto, ayudó a los jóvenes a guardar también el bombardino y la trompeta que Kumiko y Reina habían olvidado por su prisa.

Minutos después, las jóvenes Kousaka y Oumae se habían detenido en un semáforo. Respiraban agitadas tras correr desde el parque hasta allí, pero tenían prisa. La integridad física de Mio las tenía demasiado preocupadas como para pensar en el cansancio que pudieran sentir; solo esperaban el cambio de luces para poder continuar su camino. De repente, un automóvil blanco se ubicó frente a ellas. Cuando se disponían a rodearlo para cruzar la calle, unas voces femeninas las llamaron por sus nombres.

Mientras, en la casa de Mio, la zurda yacía inconsciente en el sofá. Ryotaru estaba a su lado, mirando su reloj. Esperaba a su hija, a aquella adolescente rebelde que prefirió quedarse con la enferma de su madre antes que con él, según pensaba. Al ver que el proceso judicial por la custodia de Reina no iba como él quería, decidió actuar por su cuenta. La trompetista se iría con él y tendría el futuro que decidió para ella y haría todo para lograrlo. "Reina, quieras o no, esta noche volverás a vivir conmigo" pensaba.

Después de un rato, notó las luces de un vehículo frente a la casa. Segundos después, Reina irrumpió en el lugar, corriendo a abrazar a su inconsciente madre. Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos al ver a Mio de esa forma y un mal presentimiento cruzó su mente.

—«¡¿Qué le hiciste, maldito?!» preguntó furiosa.

—«¿Así tratas a tu padre, Reina?» reclamó Ryotaru.

—«Tú no mereces ese título. Un sujeto como tú solo merece ser odiado».

—«¿Por qué? ¿Por querer protegerte de las perversiones de tu madre y la enferma de su mozuela?».

—«Sí, por eso. Por esa forma ruin y déspota con la que tratas a las personas que no siguen las mismas normas que tú. Mi madre, como cualquier persona, es muy valiosa. Y no me importa si tiene o tuvo amorios con otra mujer, eso no la hace menos persona y tampoco la hace una enferma o pervertida».

—«Aún no es tarde, aún puedo corregirte. A mi lado volverás a ser la niña buena que eras».

—«Estás loco. Nunca regresaré a tu lado, Kousaka».

—«Sí lo haras, Reina, o ella pagará las consecuencias» dijo Ryotaru, apuntando a Mio con un revólver. Reina quedó paralizada.

—«¡Qué poco hombre eres, Kousaka! Los Akiyama debieron elegir mejor al esposo de su hija. Pero claro, ¡con el afán de separarnos para que superara "esa etapa"! Nunca se dieron cuenta del error que cometieron» dijo Ritsu, que filmaba lo que sucedía con su teléfono.

—«¡Qué estás haciendo aquí, Ritsu!» exclamó el pelinegro.

—«Katou-sama para usted, Kousaka. Y estoy haciendo lo que debí seguir haciendo hace 20 años: proteger a Mio» dijo la castaña con total seguridad.

—«¿Y qué puede hacer una enferma como tú? Mio es y seguirá siendo mi esposa, ya que no le daré el divorcio».

—«Dices eso apuntándole a Mio estando inconsciente, además de negarle un derecho constitucional. ¡Y yo soy la enferma!». En ese momento, Ryotaru dejó de apuntarle a Mio y dirigió la mira de su arma hacia Ritsu.

—«¡A ver si eres tan valiente ahora!» exclamó.

—«¡Anda, hazlo! Así demuestras tu cobardía, Kousaka. Si he de sacrificar mi vida por la libertad de Mio y Reina, con gusto lo haré. ¡¿Qué esperas?!» exclamó Ritsu, acercándose sin temor al portador del revolver. Reina aún no salia del shock en el que estaba. Solo quería sacar a su madre ilesa de ese lugar, pero la única alternativa que veía era rendirse e irse con su padre.

—«¡Deténganse! —exclamó la trompetista, decidida a hacer lo que consideraba correcto—. No quiero muertos o heridos por mi culpa. No quiero que le hagas nada a mi madre. Por eso...».

—«¡NO LO HAGAS, REINA! —interrumpió Kumiko desde la puerta—. ¡No te rindas! Sé que parece que no hay más alternativa, ¡pero ese monstruo no puede salir triunfante!». Mientras la eufonista hablaba, el ruido de unas sirenas invadió el lugar. Instantes después, varios oficiales de policía ingresaron a la casa.

—«¿Qué sucede aquí?» preguntó uno de ellos.

—«N-no es n-nada, oficial» respondió Ryotaru, completamente nervioso.

—«¿Nada? Este hombre vino aquí, dejó inconsciente a su exesposa e intenta raptar a su hija, de quien no tiene custodia legal» intervino Ritsu, señalando a Mio.

—«¡Necesitamos una ambulancia, rápido!» solicitó el oficial a través de su radio.

—«¿Y ustedes son?» preguntó otro oficial, refiriéndose a Ritsu y Kumiko.

—«La señora es la mejor amiga de mi madre, y la joven es mi novia» respondió Reina. Estas palabras sorprendieron a Ryotaru, quien, en su impotencia, apuntó su arma a la joven Oumae. Por suerte, dos de los oficiales lo inmovilizaron, le arrebataron el revolver y lo esposaron. Minutos después, Mio fue llevada a un hospital. Allí, ella despertó. Tras los análisis, los médicos informaron que el motivo de la inconsciencia de la zurda fue un fuerte golpe en su cabeza. Reina y Ritsu, al enterarse de esto, desearon que la posible condena que Ryotaru recibiría por maltrato fuese muy larga.

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 **Chobits3, me alegra que el especial haya aclarado tus dudas. Y espero el final de tus historias.**

 **NozoEliHonoMaki: me alegra que te gustara el especial, aunque falta mucho para que Ritsu y Mio sean felices.**

 **Gracias por leer, see you.**


	12. Calma Después De La Tormenta

**Calma Después De La Tormenta**

"¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué estoy en un cuarto de hospital? ¿Por qué me duele la cabeza?" pensó Mio tras despertar de su inconsciencia. Aún no tenía idea de lo que había sucedido en su casa, de cómo Reina y Ritsu se enfrentaron a Ryotaru por ella. En ese momento, una enfermera entró en la habitación para revisarla.

—Me alegra ver que despertó, Kousaka-san. ¿Puede recordar algo de lo que sucedió antes de que perdiera el conocimiento?» preguntó para comprobar si la pelinegra tenía o no amnesia.

—Veamos... —dijo Mio, tratando de recordar.

« _Estaba preparando la cena para mi hija. Escuché el timbre y fui a ver quién era. Resultó ser mi exesposo._ _—¿Qué haces aquí, Ryotaru? —pregunté._ _—Vine a ver a mi hija._ _—Sabes perfectamente que ni ella ni yo queremos verte, así que, amablemente, te pido que te vayas._ _—¡Es mi hija! ¡Quiero protegerla de ti y tu mozuela!_ _—¡Lárgate! No eres bienvenido a... No pude terminar de hablar. Sentí un fuerte dolor en la parte trasera de mi cabeza_ ».

—... Y eso es todo lo que recuerdo, señorita —dijo Mio, terminando su relato.

—Otro caso de violencia intrafamiliar —susurró la enfermera. Luego, sonrió cálidamente—. Bien, avisaré a sus familiares que ya despertó —avisó mientras salía de la habitación.

Al mismo tiempo, en la sala de espera, Ritsu, Reina, Kumiko y Hazuki (que presenció los hechos desde el auto de su madre) esperaban que les dieran noticias sobre la salud de Mio. La trompetista tenía sus ojos rojos; había llorado de camino al hospital, no quería perder a su madre, aquella mujer que, a pesar de todo, había dado todo de sí por ella y lo seguía haciendo.

—¿Familiares de Mio Kousaka? —preguntó una enfermera.

—Yo, soy su hija —respondió de inmediato Reina.

—Y yo su mejor amiga —intervino Ritsu.

—Les tengo buenas noticias: ella despertó y no tiene signos de amnesia. Pueden entrar a visitarla si gustan.

Antes de que la enfermera terminara de hablar, la joven pelinegra estaba corriendo en busca de la habitación de su madre. Al llegar a ella, abrió la puerta y se abalanzó sobre Mio, con lágrimas en sus ojos, abrazándola con fuerza.

—Mamá, me alegra verte consciente de nuevo. Tuve miedo de perderte, casi cometo el peor error de mi vida —dijo Reina, rompiendo en llanto mientras su madre le respondía el abrazo.

Ritsu las observaba desde la puerta. Sonreía al ver a las dos pelinegras juntas, pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo sucedido aquel día. Era un hecho que ambas se relajaron mucho y bajaron su guardia, no esperaban que Ryotaru atacara de esa forma. Tomó su teléfono, marcándole a Nodoka. Tras contarle lo sucedido, le dio la orden de denunciar a Kousaka por intento de homicidio.

—Mamá, ¿podemos hablar un momento? —preguntó Hazuki, llegando detrás de Ritsu.

—Por supuesto, Hazuki. Sabes que siempre podemos hablar de lo que sea —respondió la mujer con una sonrisa.

—Bien, seré directa. ¿Qué habría pasado si no te hubieran separado de Mio-san?

La pregunta de la joven tomó por sorpresa a la señora Katou. Nunca pensó en eso, ni siquiera en sus momentos de más profunda depresión.

—Supongo que tú y Reina serían hermanas. La verdad, no me he detenido a pensar en "si hubiera". Pienso que todo lo que ha pasado tenía que pasar. Claro que me habría gustado compartir toda mi vida con Mio, pero estoy agradecida con el destino por haber conocido a Koyomi y haber pasado cinco maravillosos años a su lado.

—¡Eso es demasiado egoísta, mamá! ¿Estás insinuando que Mio-san tenía que sufrir todo lo que ha sufrido en estos años porque estaba destinada a eso? Porque eso es lo que me diste a entender y es algo que no puedo aceptar.

Ritsu guardó silencio. Debía admitir que su hija tenía razón en ese punto.

—Creo que nunca he sido buena a la hora de elegir las palabras correctas ante preguntas de ese tipo. Aunque... Me sorprende que protestes por el pasado de Mio y no por la muerte de tu padre.

—Porque eso fue una imprudencia de papá. Él iba sobre el límite de velocidad, un accidente era previsible. A diferencia de lo que pasa con Mio-san.

—Tienes razón. Aun así, su muerte me dolió.

—Mamá, si papá estuviera vivo, ¿lo dejarías por Mio-san, ahora que está libre?

Nuevamente Ritsu guardó silencio. Plantearse esa pregunta equivaldría a preguntarse a quién amaba más, y ella no se sentía en la capacidad de hacerlo.

—¡No tengo que contestar a eso! ¡Esa situación jamás sucederá! —exclamó con lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Comprendo. Mamá, para no ser tan fanática de lo romántico, te enamoras muy en serio —señaló Hazuki.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso, Hazuki?

—A que, tanto con Mio-san como con papá, entregaste todo de ti. Creo que tendrás que hablar con papá cuando todo esto termine.

Al decir esto, Hazuki sonrió. Era habitual que Ritsu visitara la tumba de Koyomi y le hablara de lo que le sucediera en esos momentos.

Tras unos rutinarios exámenes, Mio fue dada de alta, ya que el golpe que Ryotaru le dio no tuvo secuelas en su sistema nervioso. Aun así, debía asistir a algunos controles médicos solo para confirmar lo dicho previamente. De camino a su casa, agradeció a Ritsu, Hazuki y Kumiko por la ayuda brindada ese día. Aunque Hazuki insistía en no haber hecho nada, si ella no hubiese dado aviso a Ritsu de que algo sospechoso estaba pasando en la casa de las Kousaka, la historia habría sido diferente.

Los días pasaron con calma; con Ryotaru en detención preventiva, la amenaza que él representaba había bajado. Por tal motivo, Kumiko y Reina hicieron pública su relación, sorprendiendo a varios de sus compañeros, especialmente aquellos que creían que la trompetista y Taki-sensei sostenían un romance a escondidas.

Un día, Hazuki caminaba por los pasillos de Kitauji. Aún tenía en su mente la conversación que había tenido con su madre en el hospital. En ese momento se preguntaba si era posible amar a dos personas a la vez en un sentido romántico. Por más que lo pensaba, incluso si esa situación fuese posible, tarde o temprano habría que tomar una decisión. Las circunstancias de la vida, de cierta forma, tomaron la decisión por Ritsu, pero plantear esa realidad alterna en la que su padre continuara con vida y Mio reapareciera divorciada de su esposo la hacía pensar demasiado en ese asunto. La tubista estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que, sin quererlo, chocó con Shuuishi.

—Discúlpame, Tsukamoto-kun. Estaba divagando y no me di cuenta de que venías —confesó apenada la joven Katou.

—No te preocupes, Katou-chan, yo también estaba distraído —replicó el trombonista con una sonrisa.

—Supongo que la sección de trombones te está exigiendo un poco.

—Sí, pero no es lo que me preocupa, sino Kumiko.

—Ya ríndete, Tsukamoto-kun. Ella y Reina-san no van a separarse.

—No es eso, Katou-chan. Estoy al tanto de lo sucedido con Ryotaru Kousaka, eso es lo que me preocupa.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Él es uno de los trompetistas más importantes del país. Es obvio que la noticia de su captura por violencia intrafamiliar, sumado a que él ha declarado públicamente su apatía con los homosexuales, sea suficiente motivo para preocuparme por Kumiko.

Al escuchar esto, Hazuki recordó una conversación de Kumiko y Reina que ella había presenciado días atrás.

" _—Kumiko, gracias por evitar que cometiera una locura —dijo Reina-san mientras ella y Kumiko-chan caminaban tomadas de la mano con rumbo a la azotea._ _—No me agradezcas, Reina, no hice gran cosa —respondió Kumiko-chan con un cierto aire de tristeza._ _—Hiciste mucho, Kumiko. Me hiciste cambiar de idea en el momento preciso. Por salvar a mi madre... Casi me entrego a él._ _—Pero, si la policía no hubiese llegado, tal vez no estaríamos hablando aquí y ahora. Solo recuerda como se puso el monstruo cuando le dijiste al oficial que yo soy tu novia._ _—En ese momento, vi que mantuviste la calma._ _—Pero por dentro estaba muerta de los nervios._ _Por algún motivo que desconozco, Reina-san sonrió al escuchar esto._ _—Definitivamente eres terrible, y eso me gusta de ti._ _—Ya deja de decir eso. Quiero mantener mi imagen de niña buena. —Ambas rieron luego de que Kumiko-chan dijera eso._ _—Kumiko, ¿serías capaz de enfrentarte a mi progenitor por mí? —Reina-san detuvo su marcha al preguntar eso._ _—Por ti me enfrentaré al mundo entero de ser necesario. No me importa lo peligroso que sea ese monstruo, lucharé hasta el final por ti y nuestro amor_ ".

—Créeme, Tsukamoto-kun, ella sabe a lo que se enfrenta y no dudará en hacerlo —aseguró la tubista.

—Eso lo sé, por eso me preocupa. No quiero que le pase nada a la chica que me gusta —replicó el trombonista.

—En serio ríndete. Kumiko no es la única chica en Kitauji para que estés todo el tiempo tras de ella. Te lo digo como amiga, deja de hacerte ilusiones con ella.

—Créeme que lo he intentado, pero es imposible viéndola casi a diario.

—Sé lo difícil que es, pero no es imposible.

—¿Cómo lo sabes, Katou-chan?

—Por ti, Tsukamoto-kun. Me costó mucho superar tu rechazo en el festival Agata. Pero, aunque aún me gustes, ya no siento dolor al estar cerca de ti.

—Lo sie...

—No te disculpes, no tienes ninguna culpa. Cosas así pasan todo el tiempo. Encontrar alguien que corresponda tus sentimientos es difícil, pero posible —afirmó Hazuki con una sonrisa. Sonrisa que, por algún motivo, hizo sonreír también a Shuuishi.

 _Continuará..._

 **Chobits3: lo siento, he tratado de hacer capítulos más largos, pero esta semana se me cruzó "Un nuevo comienzo" . Prometo mejorar en ese aspecto.**

 **LeptumsajiDdraig: muchas gracias por tus comentarios.**

 **Gracias por leer, see you.**


	13. Concierto de navidad

**Hola amigas y amigos lectores, hoy tenemos banda sonora**

 **Rydeen: youtu. be/Z5jyEphbGo4**

 **Himno de la Infantería de Marina: youtu. be/qFEigTi1Cmg**

 **Noche de Paz: youtu. be/GZQSx1XkJVg**

 **Obertura de Guillermo Tell: youtu. be/hWHfUwfiGoc**

 **Danza de la Luna Creciente: youtu. be/FDv4DyMzMzM**

 **Comenzamos**

 **Concierto de navidad**

El salón de música de Kitauji, aquel que durante el año presenció discusiones, rumores, lágrimas y sudor de los integrantes de la banda sinfónica, ahora se llenaban de música. Las notas de la Danza de la Luna Creciente resonaban en sus paredes, siendo testimonio de la innegable mejoría de los jóvenes. Noboru sonrió cuando la música se detuvo, nuevamente el resultado obtenido le daba la razón a su particular forma de enseñanza.

—Bien, ya están listos para mañana. A pesar de nuestras diferencias, hemos hecho un gran equipo de trabajo. Espero que, el siguiente año, sigamos viendo esa gran mejoría que han tenido este año —dijo el profesor, dando así por terminado el ensayo.

Tras ordenar el salón y guardar sus instrumentos, los alumnos empezaron a abandonar la institución rumbo a sus respectivos hogares. Kumiko, Reina, Sapphire, Hazuki y Shuuishi iban juntos a la estación del metro. Estaban físicamente cansados, pero con la alegría de saber que sus esfuerzos estaban dando frutos y que, al día siguiente, decenas de personas verían y escucharían esos frutos. La tubista, la eufonista y la contrabajista conversaban amenamente entre ellas, mientras que la trompetista y el trombonista iban en silencio. Mientras la joven Kousaka escuchaba lo que su novia y sus amigas conversaban, el joven Tsukamoto tenía la mente dispersa. En los últimos días, por su mente pasaba el recuerdo de la confesión de Hazuki en el festival Agata, así como las conversaciones que ambos habían tenido durante el año. Ciertamente, ella lo había tratado bien y siempre ha sido amistosa. Al voltear a mirarla, vio que sonreía al abrazar a Sapphire.

—Te gusta, ¿verdad, Tsukamoto? —preguntó Reina, llamando la atención de sus acompañantes. Hazuki se sonrojó, al igual que Shuuishi, que guardó silencio.

—¡Lo sabía, Hazuki-chan! He visto que ustedes dos pasaban más tiempo juntos que antes. ¡El amor es tan hermoso! —exclamó Sapphire emocionada.

—¡No malinterpretes las cosas, Sapphire (Kawashima)! —Pidieron al tiempo la tubista y el trombonista.

—Midori —corrigió la contrabajista.

—Kawashima, pareces feliz de que entre ellos haya algo —intervino Reina.

—Soy una enamorada del amor, Kousaka-san —afirmó Sapphire.

—Se nota, Midori. Recuerdo que tú animaste a Hazuki a declarársele a Shuuishi en el festival Agata —dijo Kumiko.

—Sí, pero también sufrió mucho cuando él me rechazó —añadió Hazuki.

Shuuishi se sintió mal al escuchar esto. A pesar de no ser tan cercano a la joven Kawashima, saber que ella también fue afectada por haber rechazado a la tubista hizo que la culpa invadiera su mente.

—Kawashima, lo siento. Lamento que te afectara tanto lo sucedido aquel día —suplicó el trombonista.

—No te preocupes, eso ya quedó en el pasado. Lo que importa ahora es el presente —respondió la contrabajista con una gran sonrisa.

—Además era algo que podía suceder. No podemos cambiar los sentimientos de las otras personas —agregó Hazuki—. Tsukamoto-kun, a ti te gusta Kumiko. Cuando me di cuenta, quise ayudarlos a que comenzaran a salir; pero Kumiko y Reina-san se hicieron pareja...

—Katou-chan —interrumpió Shuuishi—, gracias por intentar ayudarme con Kumiko. Espero poder compensarte algún día.

—Gustar y amar no es lo mismo —intervino Reina—. Gustar es demasiado superficial y puede ser pasajero. Amar es profundo y permanente. Una relación donde solo se gusten fracasa más fácilmente que una donde hay amor entre ambas partes. Hazuki-san, lo que hiciste al querer ayudar a Tsukamoto con Kumiko es una prueba de amor hacia él. Quisiste ayudarlo a ser feliz, aunque tú no fueras la fuente directa de esa felicidad. Te admiro por eso.

Las palabras de la trompetista hicieron que la tubista se sonrojara. Kumiko se sintió identificada con lo dicho por su pareja, ya que quiso en algún momento ayudarla con Taki-sensei, hasta que sucedió el asunto del divorcio de los padres de la pelinegra.

Al día siguiente, Kumiko se despertó temprano, incluso antes de que su despertador sonara. Estaba nerviosa por la presentación de esa tarde. Tras un rápido duchazo y ponerse el uniforme, la eufonista fue a la cocina. Creía que su madre aún no se había levantado, así que se sorprendió al escucharla hablar por teléfono.

—¿En serio aceptan?... ¡Genial!... Creo que a Kumiko le gustará conocerla... Anoche hablé con ellas, seguro vendrán... Bien, nos vemos en el auditorio.

—Buenos días, mamá —saludó Kumiko al ver que Akiko colgaba.

—Buenos días, Kumiko. ¿Lista para esta tarde?

—Eso creo, aunque no puedo negar que estoy nerviosa.

—Tranquila, hija. Todo saldrá bien —dijo Akiko con una sonrisa que tranquilizó a Kumiko.

Minutos después, Kumiko se dirigía a Kitauji. Había quedado con Reina, Sapphire y Hazuki en ensayar un poco antes de las clases. Durante el viaje, pensó en la llamada que su madre sostuvo antes del desayuno y sonrió ante la posibilidad de volver a ver a las Hirasawa. Era probable que asistieran, tal como lo hicieron en el concierto de caridad de octubre, donde las conoció. La eufonista estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no notó que Hazuki había abordado en mismo tren y se había sentado a su lado.

—¿Pensando en Reina, Kumiko? —preguntó la tubista, sorprendiendo a la castaña.

—Ah, no. Solo en que existe la posibilidad de volver a ver a las Hirasawa —respondió Kumiko.

—¡Sí, ellas vendrán! Mamá dijo que era probable que también venga Yuki.

—¡Genial! Realmente me gustaría conocerla.

—Créeme, esa chica es genial. Siempre está animada e irradia alegría por donde vaya.

Hazuki y Kumiko continuaron hablando el resto del recorrido.

Las clases se hicieron largas para los alumnos. Al ser el último día de clases en el año, muchos no veían la hora de salir a pasar las fiestas de fin de año con sus familias. Pero los integrantes de la banda sinfónica tenían otro motivo. Cuando finalmente las clases terminaron, empezó el traslado de instrumentos hacia el auditorio. Mientras los chicos (y Hazuki) cargaban lo más grande y pesado, las chicas se encargaban de más pequeño, organizar las sillas, los atriles y las partituras.

A las 6 en punto de la tarde, las puertas del auditorio se abrieron al público. Poco a poco, familiares, amigos y público en general iban ingresando y acomodándose en los lugares. Mio, Ritsu, Mugi, Shigeo, Kohaku, Akiko, Kentaro y Mamiko aguardaban en la entrada de Kitauji a que las Hirasawa llegaran. La menor de las Kawashima notó a tres figuras femeninas corriendo hacia donde ellos se encontraban.

—Perdón por la tardanza. Yuki-nyan tuvo que hacer una parada técnica de última hora —dijo Yui al llegar.

—¡Yuika-san, no des detalles! —exclamó una joven pelinegra que la acompañaba.

—Perdón, Yuki-nyan —imploró la castaña.

—Vaya, haz crecido mucho, Yuki —señaló Ritsu con una sonrisa.

—Gracias, Ritsu-san —dijo la joven ligeramente sonrojada.

—Señores Oumae, señores Kawashima, Mio-senpai: les presento a Yuki Hirasawa, nuestra hija —anunció Azusa, poniendo sus manos en los hombros de su hija.

—Es un placer conocerlos —aseguró la joven haciendo una reverencia. Ella físicamente es prácticamente idéntica a Azusa cuando tenía su edad, pero tiene el cabello largo hasta los hombros.

Tras unos minutos de espera, las luces del auditorio se apagaron, indicando que el concierto estaba a punto de dar inicio. Unos instantes después, el sonido de un silbato interrumpió el silencio que reinaba. Este sonido daba inicio a Rydeen, la pieza que interpretaron en el Sumfest. Lo interesante es que la música comenzó a sonar antes de que el telón se levantara, mientras, los 55 integrantes de la banda que se presentaron en las regionales de Kansai, guiados por Asuka, entraron marchando por la puerta principal del auditorio mientras tocaban. Al acercarse al escenario, el telón subió, revelando al grupo Monaka (los que no pasaron la audición), que tocaban junto a los marchantes desde sus sitios.

Tras terminar la pieza, con los chicos ubicados en sus respectivos lugares, Noboru entró en el escenario, siendo aplaudido por el público. Tras una venia, el profesor giró hacia sus alumnos e indicó el inicio del Himno de la Infantería de Marina. Esta era la primera vez que la tocaban en público desde que Taki-sensei asumió la guía de la banda. Y nuevamente esta pieza sirvió para que los chicos notaran la gran mejoría que tuvieron en el año. El aplauso de los asistentes al evento fue más que merecido.

La siguiente pieza interpretada, acorde a la fecha, fue Noche de Paz, usando los arreglos de James McFadyen. En esta interpretación, Kaori fue la trompetista líder. Esta versión era de las favoritas de Asuka, al tener interesantes arreglos para los bajos. Esta interpretación conmovió a varios espectadores, incluso hasta las lágrimas.

La siguiente pieza fue la Obertura de Guillermo Tell, donde, al igual que en el concierto de caridad, los diferentes movimientos dieron el protagonismo a varios instrumentos. La última pieza del día fue la Danza de la Luna Creciente, la pieza que les permitió avanzar a las nacionales. Al ser interpretada por todos los integrantes de la banda, se sintió con más fuerza. Los del grupo Monaka lograron alcanzar el nivel de sus compañeros en poco tiempo, lo que definitivamente dificultará tomar decisiones en caso de una nueva audición. El público ovacionó al finalizar el concierto, lo que hizo sonreír a Noboru y sus alumnos al hacer la venia para retirarse.

 _Continuará..._

 ***Yuika-san: combinación del nombre de Yui con la expresión oka-san, madre en japonés. Al tener dos madres, Yuki llama así a Yui para diferenciarla de Azusa.**

 **Chobits3: ¿por qué te cae mal Shuuishi? Es un buen chico**

 **Gracias por leer, see you.**


	14. Hermandad

**Hermandad**

El primer concierto de navidad de la preparatoria Kitauji había concluido exitosamente, y con él, las actividades de la banda sinfónica por ese año. Una vez organizado y ordenado todo, los alumnos se reunieron con sus familias para pasar la noche buena e iniciar las vacaciones de invierno. Kumiko, Reina, Sapphire y Hazuki llegaron junto a sus respectivos padres y hermanas. Para la tubista fue inevitable abrazar a Yuki tan solo verla. Al haber crecido juntas, eran grandes amigas. Aunque la joven Hirasawa no quitaba la vista de la eufonista, no quería precipitarse y dar una mala impresión. De repente, ambas chicas intercambiaron miradas.

—Kumiko, te presento a Yuki Hirasawa. Yuki, te presento a Kumiko Oumae —dijo Hazuki al notar el cruce de miradas entre ambas chicas.

—Es un gusto conocerte —aseguraron Yuki y Kumiko al mismo tiempo.

—¿Así que... tú eres mi... hermana perdida? —preguntó tímidamente la pequeña Hirasawa.

—Supongo que sí —respondió la joven Oumae con algo de duda.

—¡Genial! Desde que mis madres me contaron su historia, he querido conocerte. Lamenté mucho no haber venido la vez pasada, pero aquí estoy ahora, ante ti, mi bella hermana mayor. —Al decir esto, Yuki abrazó a Kumiko, acto que despertó los celos de Reina.

—A mí también me da gusto conocerte, pero... —se quejó la eufonista, tratando de liberarse de aquel abrazo.

—Discúlpame, me emocioné demasiado —suplicó apenada la joven Hirasawa.

—Tenías que sacar eso de Yui, ¿no Yuki? —intervino Ritsu sonriendo. Las dos mencionadas soltaron una risilla nerviosa.

—Yuki, te he dicho varias veces que no seas tan afectuosa con las personas, especialmente cuando las acabas de conocer —regañó Azusa.

—Lo siento, Azusa oka-san.

—¡Katou! —exclamó Shuuishi, acercándose corriendo al grupo—. Antes de irme, quiero darte un pequeño presente navideño. —Tras decir esto, el trombonista le entregó a Hazuki una pequeña caja.

—Gracias, Tsukamoto-kun —dijo la tubista con un leve rubor en su rostro.

—¡Uy!, aquí huele a romance. Y me lo tenías escondido, Hazuki —señaló Yuki, haciendo sonrojar a Shuuishi y aumentando el rojo en la piel de la joven Katou.

—¿¡QUÉ COSAS DICES, YUKI!? —exclamó Hazuki, antes de soltar una risilla nerviosa—. No le hagas caso, Tsukamoto-kun, es solo una niña.

—Soy solo unos meses menor que tú, Hazuki —objetó la joven Hirasawa haciendo un puchero. Kumiko no pudo resistir más y comenzó a reír, contagiando a los demás, incluyendo a Reina.

Unos minutos después, los Kawashima, las Hirasawa, las Katou, las Kousaka y los Oumae se encontraban en el apartamento de estos últimos, quienes habían invitado a las otras familias a una fiesta de navidad. Mientras Mamiko y Kumiko conocían mejor a Yuki, Kentaro y Akiko ultimaban detalles de la cena que darían. Aunque Ritsu y Mugi insistían en querer ayudar, los esposos Oumae no se lo permitieron, argumentando que ellas eran invitadas. Por su parte, Mio, Yui y Azusa conversaban sobre sus vidas. La exbajista sintió nostalgia al enterarse de los proyectos musicales que sus amigas habían emprendido, al igual que saber que Houkago Tea Time no continuó sin ella.

—Sería bueno reunirnos un día y tocar algo, ¿no les parece? —sugirió Mugi, llegando detrás de las Hirasawa.

—No lo sé, hace años que no toco. Probablemente ya se me olvidó hacerlo —dijo Mio.

—Tocar es como montar en bicicleta, nunca se olvida. Ya verás que con un poco de práctica volverás a tu nivel —aseguró la rubia con una sonrisa.

—Aun así, ustedes continuaron tocando después de que me casé. Mi nivel es muy básico respecto a lo que ustedes avanzaron en estos años. Mugi y Ritsu tocan jazz en un bar de alta sociedad; Yui y Azusa dan clases de música; mientras yo solo soy una ama de casa.

—No digas eso sin antes poner tus manos en un instrumento, Mio. No importa la falta de práctica que tengas, tú eres talentosa. Ya verás que es cuestión de horas para que tengas de nuevo el alto nivel musical que siempre tuviste —intervino Ritsu. La seriedad y confianza en su mirada hizo que Mio se sintiera mejor consigo misma.

—Supongo que puedo intentarlo, pero quisiera esperar a que todo el asunto de Ryotaru haya concluido —dijo la pelinegra tras un suspiro.

—Ten por seguro que todo saldrá bien, Mio-chan. Ese tipo pagará caro lo que te hizo en estos veinte años. Además, cuenta con nuestro apoyo y, de ser necesario, con nuestro testimonio —afirmó Mugi. Yui, Azusa y Ritsu asintieron para indicar su acuerdo con la rubia.

—Gracias, chicas. De verdad, muchas gracias por su apoyo —manifestó la exbajista.

Por otra parte, Mamiko estaba sorprendida de lo rápido que Kumiko y Yuki se hicieron amigas. Al conversar se dieron cuenta de lo mucho que tenían en común, a pesar de sus diferencias. La joven Hirasawa era bastante alegre, pero estricta en el cumplimiento de sus deberes, lo que agradó a la joven Oumae. Ambas tenían intereses similares, especialmente en la música (el sueño de Yuki es convertirse en una famosa guitarrista de talla internacional). Algo que tenía nerviosa a Yuki era saber la reacción de Kumiko sobre la relación de sus madres, pero suspiró tranquila al saber que la joven Oumae tenía sostenía un noviazgo con Reina, lo que también explicaba esa mirada de celos que la trompetista le dio cuando abrazaba a la eufonista.

Al mismo tiempo, Sapphire presionaba a Hazuki para que abriera el regalo que Shuuishi le había dado, pero la tubista se negaba a hacerlo, argumentando que lo haría cuando llegara a casa, cosa que no dejaba muy contenta a la insistente joven Kawashima.

—¡Ya deja de insistir, Sapphire! Ya te dije que no lo voy a abrir aquí —exclamó la joven Katou.

—Dime Midori, y voy a seguir insistiendo hasta que satisfagas mi curiosidad —reclamó la contrabajista sin percatarse de que su padre la había escuchado.

—¿Por qué sigues insistiendo en hacerte llamar Midori, Sapphire? Tu madre y yo pasamos mucho tiempo pensándolo —dijo Shigeo, sorprendiendo a las menores.

—Perdón, padre, pero Midori es mucho más fácil de pronunciar que Sapphire. Nunca leían bien mi nombre en las escuelas donde estudié —replicó Sapphire con un tono triste.

—Lo mismo le dije a Mugi cuando estaba embarazada, pero ella insistió tanto que me fue imposible negarme —suspiró el señor Kawashima.

—Discúlpame con mamá, pero, cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad, me cambiaré de nombre —aseguró la contrabajista.

Minutos después, los esposos Oumae sirvieron la cena que habían preparado. Mientras los comensales comían, conversaban de varias cosas, reían y pasaban un rato agradable disfrutando de la compañía de los demás. Este lapso fue tan ameno que Yui, Azusa y Yuki perdieron la noción del tiempo, así como el último tren a Toyosato. Ante esta situación, Akiko, Mio, Ritsu y Mugi ofrecieron sus respectivas casas para hospedar a las Hirasawa, quienes no querían ser una molestia para ninguna de las familias, a lo que Shigeo afirmó que en su casa tiene el suficiente espacio para ellas y, por lo tanto, no serían ninguna molestia. Yui y Azusa aceptaron la oferta de los Kawashima y pasaron la noche allí, partiendo a Toyosato a primera hora del día siguiente.

Una semana después, Kumiko, Reina y Hazuki se encontraban en un templo, orando a las deidades por su prosperidad en el nuevo año que iniciaba. Las tres chicas estaban preocupadas por las nacionales y por el futuro de las Kousaka. Aún tras las rejas, Ryotaru podría tramar algo para ganar la custodia de la trompetista, algo que, si bien era poco probable, no podía ser descartado del todo. Tras terminar sus plegarias, las tres salieron con rumbo a sus hogares, pero un ventarrón mandó a volar el gorro que Hazuki llevaba puesto para el frío. La tubista corrió tras él tratando de no perderlo de vista, observando así cómo caía en las manos de una persona que estaba de espaldas a ella.

—Disculpe, ¿podría devolverme mi gorro? —dijo la joven Katou algo apenada.

—Así que es tuyo, Katou-chan. Pues aquí lo tienes —respondió Shuuishi, girando para devolverle el gorro a su dueña.

—Gracias. Qué sorpresa encontrarte aquí, Tsukamoto-kun.

—Vine a rezar el primer día del año, tomando en cuenta que este templo queda cerca de mi casa. Y tal parece que una de mis plegarias fue escuchada. —Al decir esto, una gran sonrisa apareció en el rostro del trombonista.

—¿A qué te refieres? —cuestionó extrañada la tubista.

—Verás, quiero hablar contigo seriamente antes de volver a clases. Pero no sé dónde vives, así que vine aquí a pedir que nos encontrásemos un día de estos y, pues funcionó. —Ambos rieron una vez que estas palabras fueron pronunciadas.

—Pues aquí estamos. ¿De qué quieres hablar, Tsukamoto-kun?

—Sígueme. Quiero que hablemos en un lugar menos concurrido —pidió Shuuishi, empezando a caminar. Hazuki lo siguió, aunque tenía algunas dudas. Los dos se internaron un poco en el bosque que rodeaba al templo. Tras caminar unos cuantos metros, se detuvieron en un pequeño claro.

—¡Este lugar es muy bonito, Tsukamoto-kun! —exclamó Hazuki, maravillada por el paisaje.

—Así es. Este es el lugar perfecto para decirte lo que tengo que decir. —Tras decir esto, Shuuishi tomó aire y exhaló lentamente, aumentando la intriga que sentía la tubista.

—Adelante, te escucho —dijo la joven Katou.

—Bien, tenía algo preparado —inició en trombonista, mirando a los ojos ámbar de su compañera—, pero, al estar en tu presencia, mi mente se hizo un laberinto y no puedo encontrar las palabras adecuadas —rio nerviosamente y suspiró antes de continuar—. Hazuki Katou, tú me gustas.

Estas palabras hicieron eco en la mente de Hazuki, donde las escenas de su declaración al chico que tenía en frente. Apretando sus puños, le dio la espalda.

—No estarás diciendo esto por el hecho de no poder estar con Kumiko —reclamó tratando de sonar ruda.

—No. Ella no tiene nada que ver con esto. Lo que te dije sale de mi corazón, es lo que siento por ti. —Mientras hablaba, Shuuishi envolvió en sus brazos a Hazuki, quien aún tenía algunas dudas.

—Quiero creerte, Tsukamoto-kun. Pero, en cierta forma, me sigue afectando tu rechazo en el festival Agata. Me es difícil de creer que ahora seas tú quien se me esté declarando. Yo me resigné a dejarte ir. Ni siquiera intenté seducirte o algo así después de que Kumiko y Reina-san comenzaron a salir...

—Eso es lo que me cautiva de ti —interrumpió Shuuishi—. Esa forma de ser que tienes siempre se me hizo agradó. Por favor, Hazuki, dame una oportunidad a tu lado.

—Te lo advierto, mi madre es un poco agresiva. Si llegas a lastimarme, no saldrás vivo —expresó la tubista, girándose de nuevo para ver al chico mostrándole una pícara sonrisa.

—Estoy dispuesto a correr ese riesgo —afirmó el trombonista, poco antes de acercarse a su compañera para besarla. Con ese beso quedó sellado el inicio de esta nueva relación.

 _Continuará..._

 **Chobits3: qué mal que no te caiga bien. Pero aquí está la continuación.**

 **NozoEliHonoMaki: ya veremos qué pasa con él. Y ya que Kumiko se parece a Yui, pues dije ¿por qué no hacer a Yuki como Azusa?**

 **LeptumsajiDdraig: gracias por tenerme tan alto. Aclaro, soy hombre.**

 **Gracias por leer, see you.**


	15. Especial: San Valentín

**Especial: San Valentín**

14 de febrero, una fecha importante para los chicos de Kitauji. La mayoría esperaban con ansias que al menos una de las chicas les regalara un chocolate. Así mismo, la mayoría de las chicas buscaban con aquel pequeño dulce ser del agrado del chico que les gustaba. Asuka, que consideraba la fecha algo irrelevante, tenía varios chocolates de broma para sus amigos más cercanos. Hazuki pidió la ayuda de Sapphire para preparar uno muy especial para Shuuishi. Era la primera vez que la joven Katou preparaba algo así; en años anteriores ella compraba chocolates hechos para sus amigos, pero esta vez quiso hacer algo especial para su novio. Por suerte para ella, la joven Kawashima había heredado las habilidades culinarias de su madre. Ritsu las observaba desde la sala, sonriendo al recordar que había hecho algo parecido con Mio tiempo atrás.

" _Cada año era igual. La popularidad de Mio hacía que siempre estuviera recibiendo chocolates de la mayoría de las alumnas, tanto en Sakuragaoka como en la universidad. Desde luego, ella los compartía con nosotras en el club, ya que eran muchos y no podía comérselos todos ella sola. Cabe aclarar que Yui comía más que las demás. Para ella, San Valentín no era una fecha para ser romántica (excepto con Azusa), sino el día que más chocolate comía en el año, lo que lo hacía su día favorito._

 _Después de que Mio y yo nos hicimos novias, quise hacer algo especial por esa fecha. En ese entonces no sabía que ese sería el último San Valentín que compartiríamos, pero lo viví como si lo fuese. Decidí darle a mi amada el mejor chocolate que haya probado en su vida y, para eso, me asesoré de una experta: Mugi. Ella aceptó sin ningún reparo, aunque estuviese ocupada preparando algo especial para su entonces novio (hoy esposo), Shigeo._

 _Juntas compramos todo lo necesario y no escatimamos en gastos. Sí, ya sé que el dinero no importa cuando se trata de darle algo a la persona que amas y que lo importante es el detalle y no su precio, pero esas palabras se las lleva el viento a la hora de pensar en ese detalle. Bueno, lo importante es que, una vez comprado todo, Mugi y yo fuimos a su casa y preparamos una docena de pastelillos de chocolate cada una. Ella solo me asesoró e indicó los pasos que debía seguir mientras yo hacía el trabajo duro._

 _El día de San Valentín llegó. Me levanté inusualmente temprano y dejé que mi vanidad aflorara. Luego de arreglarme, fui a buscar a mi amada, quería ser la primera en darle algo por la fecha, pero una alumna de primero se me adelantó. Suspiré y dejé pasar eso, no quería enojarme y arruinarlo todo. Llegué a su lado y la saludé, aprovechando que nadie nos estaba viendo, con un pequeño beso en sus labios. Ella sonrió al verme._

— _¿Por qué tan arreglada, Ritsu? —preguntó con un ligero tono sarcástico._

— _Solo quise verme especial para una persona especial —respondí._

— _¿Para quién? —Podía notar que estaba celosa, lo que me encantaba._

— _Para una chica —dije dándole la espalda—. Mide 1.60, tiene largo cabello negro y unos hermosos ojos grises. No sé si la conozcas. —Giré de nuevo para verla y acerqué mi rostro al suyo—. Se llama Mio Akiyama y estoy a punto de besarla. —Tras decir eso, tomé posesión de sus labios, así como ella de los míos._

— _Ritsu, no tenías que arreglarte tanto para mí —dijo cuando nos separamos._

— _Créeme que sí, Mio —repliqué—. Hoy es un día especial. Es el primer San Valentín que pasamos juntas como pareja. Por eso… —Abrí la mochila que traía en mi espalda y saqué los pastelillos—, preparé esto para ti. —Mio lucía una enorme sonrisa cuando se los di. No fueron necesarias las palabras para saber que le habían gustado"._

—Pensando en Mio-san, ¿verdad mamá? —dijo Hazuki, sacando de sus pensamientos a Ritsu.

—Algo así —respondió la mujer de ojos dorados—. Verlas a ustedes dos en la cocina preparando cosas para San Valentín me trajo recuerdos.

—Espero que también tengas esa clase de recuerdos con papá —insinuó la joven con una sonrisa mientras entraba de nuevo a la cocina, seguida por su madre.

—Pues tú ibas a ser el regalo de San Valentín para Koyomi hace 16 años, pero te adelantaste un día —dijo Ritsu acariciando la cabeza de su hija.

—¡Mamá!

—No sabía que era tu cumpleaños, Hazuki-chan —dijo Sapphire con sorpresa.

Mientras tanto, Kumiko estaba recostada en su cama. Había pasado toda la tarde pensando si a Reina le gustaría algún detalle por la fecha. Después de todo, la trompetista tenía un carácter complejo. Al no compartir los mismos intereses que las otras personas, era un misterio si le llegase a agradar recibir algo ese día o no, y no podía preguntarle directamente, ya que podría arruinar una posible sorpresa. Una melodía sacó a la eufonista de sus pensamientos, era el tono de su teléfono.

—Hola, Yuki —dijo al contestar.

—Kumiko-nee-chan, ¿cómo estás? ¿Lista para tu primer San Valentín con tu novia? —preguntó la joven Hirasawa enérgicamente.

—Eso quisiera, pero la forma de ser de Reina, me preocupa.

—¿Por qué?

—Digamos que a ella no le gusta lo que a la mayoría.

—¡Ay qué gustos tienes, Kumiko-nee-chan! —dijo Yuki entre risas—. Esta fecha es solo una excusa para mostrarle lo mucho que la amas. No creo que le moleste viniendo de ti. —Escuchar estas palabras significó un gran alivio para Kumiko. Se estaba matando la cabeza con algo cuya solución ahora le parecía obvia. Tras agradecerle a la joven Hirasawa y finalizar la llamada, se puso manos a la obra y preparó un pequeño detalle para su novia.

Al día siguiente, el ambiente romántico llenaba de calor la fría mañana. Las chicas más tímidas llegaron temprano a Kitauji para poner en los casilleros de los chicos un pequeño detalle con una tarjeta, en algunos casos, anónima. Otras, más arrebatadas, decidieron hacer públicos sus sentimientos aprovechando la ocasión, pero no todas fueron correspondidas, por lo que verlas llorando no fue extraño.

Hazuki fue una de las chicas que llegó temprano al colegio. Estaba algo nerviosa al no encontrar las palabras que ella consideraba adecuadas para entregarle su detalle a su novio, ya que no quería parecer muy fría, pero tampoco muy cursi. De pronto, sintió que unos brazos la envolvían desde su espalda. Esto la tomó por sorpresa, pero, al reconocer al propietario de esos brazos, sonrió.

—Llegas temprano, Shuuishi-kun.

—Igual que tú, Hazuki. Me sorprende verte aquí tan temprano.

—Oye, yo soy madrugadora —reclamó Hazuki haciendo un mohín—. Además, hoy es una ocasión especial.

—Muy especial, diría yo. Nuestro primer San Valentín juntos. —Tras decir esto, Shuuishi giró a su pareja y le dio un tierno beso en sus labios. Finalizado el beso, la tubista le entregó al trombonista lo que le había preparado: una gran galleta cubierta de chocolate con forma de corazón.

Las clases avanzaron con normalidad, aunque muchas chicas que no habían entregado sus detalles estaban algo nerviosas, entre ellas Kumiko. Reina llegó sobre el tiempo al colegio, por lo que no pudieron hablar antes. Por suerte para la eufonista, se encontraron en la hora del almuerzo. Ese día Taki-sensei decidió no hacer ensayo con la banda por el ambiente completamente distractor de la fecha, según él, por lo que la trompetista decidió practicar en el techo del edificio escolar, lugar que la joven Kousaka había elegido para consumir sus alimentos. Para ambas fue una grata sorpresa encontrarse allí. En principio no se dirigieron la palabra, solo intercambiaron sonrisas. La pelinegra comenzó su práctica mientras la castaña terminaba de comer. Luego, armándose de valor, decidió entregarle a su amada aquel detalle que preparó la noche anterior: un muffin de chocolate con un corazón hecho de salsa de cereza.

—Reina, sé que no eres muy amante de hacer las cosas que hacen las demás personas —inició Kumiko con nerviosismo llamando la atención de su compañera—, pero, aprovechando la ocasión, hice este pequeño detalle para ti. Entenderé si no lo...

—Gracias, Kumiko —interrumpió Reina, tomando cuidadosamente el muffin y dándole una pequeña mordida—. Como lo suponía, está delicioso. Normalmente este día era solo uno más para mí. Pero, ahora que somos una pareja, cobra un valor especial. De hecho... —La trompetista tomó el estuche de su instrumento, de donde sacó una bolsa llena de galletas de chocolate—, preparé esto con algo de ayuda de mi madre. Pensaba dártelas después de clases, pero ahora es un mejor momento.

La amplia sonrisa en el rostro de la pelinegra tranquilizó a la castaña. "Quizás San Valentín sea solo una fecha comercial, pero que personas que no lo celebraran antes quieran hacerlo con sus parejas es algo bueno. Después de todo, amar y ser amado es la mejor experiencia que puede sentir un ser humano; y vale la pena aprovechar cada pequeño detalle para fortalecer esos lazos que unen a dos personas que se aman" pensó la eufonista mientras comía las galletas que su amada le obsequió.

 _Este especial llegó a su fin, pero Más allá de una confesión de amor continuará..._

* * *

 **Chobits3: ¡no hagas spoilers! XD Nuevo capítulo.**

 **Guest: con lo aplicada que es Azusa y lo talentosa que es Yui, no lo descarto. Gracias por leer mis historias.**

 **Gracias por leer, see you.**


	16. Nacionales

**Hola amigos, hoy tenemos banda sonora.**

 **Orfeo en el Infierno: youtu. be/yvrMkdkNiSk**

 **Sinfonía Titan: youtu. be/W5QWvd7Lbig**

 **Comenzamos**

* * *

Nacionales

El evento definitivo, la gran apuesta de Noboru, el objetivo trazado por los integrantes de la banda sinfónica de la preparatoria Kitauji, la razón principal de tantos arduos ensayos, de tantos sentimientos encontrados, de tantas lágrimas y sonrisas, las competencias nacionales de bandas sinfónicas estaban a pocos días de realizarse. Los chicos practicaban hasta el cansancio, esta vez sin peros ni malas actitudes. Estaban dispuestos a dar el todo por el todo en su presentación, aunque un mal recuerdo cruzó las mentes de Kumiko y Reina al enterarse de que la pieza obligatoria que tocarían sería la suite de Orfeo en el Infierno, la misma que tocaron en su último año de secundaria y que dejó insatisfecha a la trompetista.

Día tras día, los ensayos eran más extenuantes; y cada vez la exigencia de Noboru aumentaba más. El deseo de ganar la competencia hacía que los alumnos no se rindieran. Cada sección, cada integrante ensayaba su parte una y otra vez con miras a perfeccionarla, mientras que en las prácticas grupales se buscaba la completa armonía de todos y completa sincronía en la ejecución de las dos obras que interpretarían. Cada noche los jóvenes llegaban físicamente agotados a sus casas, aunque emocionalmente satisfechos con los progresos que habían obtenido.

Los más emocionados en esta ocasión eran los alumnos de tercer año, ya que, sin importar el resultado, ése sería su último concierto en la banda, por lo que estaban listos para dar todo de sí ese día. Haruka, como presidenta del club, estaba algo nostálgica al saber que, días después de la presentación en las nacionales, sería su graduación. Estaba feliz por su paso a la universidad, pero no podía dejar de pensar en los momentos que vivió junto a sus amigas en los últimos 3 años, tanto buenos, como malos. Por su parte, Azuka intentaba dejar a un lado sus recuerdos concentrándose en la música. Al ser la única de su grado en elegir la carrera musical como su futuro, entrando a un conservatorio, no quería pensar en el hecho de que ella y sus amigas tomasen rumbos distintos, ya que eso la desmotivaría demasiado. Debajo de esa personalidad particular de ser seria pero bromista, se hallaba un corazón tan frágil como el de cualquier chica, y ella no permitiría que ese corazón se rompiese, sin importar el motivo.

Durante los días previos a la competencia, el nerviosismo aumentaba entre los alumnos. Por Internet se filtraron algunas de las presentaciones con las que las escuelas rivales habían clasificado a las nacionales, y su nivel era muy alto. Al notar esto, Noboru hizo que sus pupilos escucharan una grabación de ellos mismos la primera vez que tocaron juntos. Luego, hizo que tocaran la misma pieza que acababan de escuchar, logrando así que ellos recordaran toda la mejoría que habían tenido en menos de un año, y les hizo caer en cuenta de que estaban al mismo nivel que sus contrincantes. Aun así, ellos no podían confiarse demasiado, ya que un solo error sería la diferencia entre el orgullo y la deshonra.

Kumiko estaba en la incertidumbre. Esta vez no tenía problemas con la ejecución de sus partes en las piezas, pero las altas expectativas de su profesor, así como la ambición de sus compañeros por la victoria, le preocupaba. Era un todo o nada y parecía que ninguno de sus camaradas había tomado en cuenta la segunda posibilidad. Ella no era pesimista; al contrario, quería ganar. Pero no por eso debía desechar la probabilidad de una derrota, algo para lo que ya estaba preparada. Pensar colectivamente era difícil cuando la mayoría no parecía tener los pies sobre la tierra, y un resultado desfavorable, a pesar de la excelencia de su interpretación, sería algo que desanimaría a todos. Y quien más preocupaba a la eufonista era Reina. Verla llorar otra vez, con esa mezcla de frustración, ira e impotencia en su mirada, le rompería el corazón.

Por su parte, la trompetista pensaba también en esa negativa posibilidad. Ella confiaba en sí misma y en sus compañeros, pero el criterio de los jueces era algo impredecible. Si ellos no los consideraban lo suficientemente buenos, por perfecta que haya sido su interpretación, no ganarían. Entender eso le tomó tiempo. Cuando, en secundaria, solo les dieron un oro simbólico, ella colapsó pensando en los errores que se pudieron haber cometido, pero, cada que escuchaba de nuevo la grabación de esa interpretación, se daba cuenta que no había tales. Objetivamente eran tan buenos como las bandas que sí clasificaron, pero algo les faltaba, y ese algo estaba sujeto al criterio del jurado. Sea cual sea el resultado, ella debía sentirse orgullosa de haber llegado tan lejos. En un instante, la pelinegra tomó su instrumento y comenzó a tocar, no una pieza específica, solo una serie de notas al azar. Mientras lo hacía, recordaba lo vivido durante los últimos meses y cómo Kumiko pasó a ser una de las personas más importantes de su vida. La eufonista estuvo ahí cuando más la necesitó, algo que agradecía profundamente, y eso la llevó a enamorarse aún más de ella.

Finalmente el gran día había llegado. El nerviosismo de los integrantes de la banda estaba presente en el ambiente. Todos revisaban meticulosamente que no les faltase nada. Instrumentos, partituras, boquillas, lengüetas, baquetas, mazos... Nada de eso debía faltar. El viaje fue particularmente silencioso, todos iban concentrados en su presentación. Al llegar al lugar del evento, el auditorio NHK de la Ciudad de la Ópera de Tokio (ubicada en Shinjuku), fueron sorprendidos por todo el manejo logístico que había en aquel sitio. Incluso Noboru estaba asombrado por lo que veía.

Al estar en un turno intermedio, algunos chicos fueron a comer algo; el viaje de Kioto a Tokio fue relativamente largo. Otros decidieron escuchar a las demás bandas mientras la hora llegaba. Los demás, entre ellos Shuuishi, Hazuki, Kumiko y Reina, se quedaron en la sala de espera.

La hora de su presentación había llegado. Tras entrar en el escenario y ubicarse en sus puestos. Taki-sensei dio la indicación de arrancar con la primera pieza, Orfeo en el Infierno. El primer movimiento tuvo unos magníficos solos de clarinete y oboe. La ejecución de la las diferentes partes fue excelente. Las transiciones entre los movimientos de la obra fueron fluidas y no se cometieron fallos. El clímax de la interpretación, el can can, fue sublime.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, donde los chicos tomaron un respiro, el arma secreta de Noboru entró en acción: la Sinfonía Titan de Mahler. La coordinación entre los integrantes de la banda era perfecta. Cada sucesión de notas de la exigente pieza fue interpretada con maestría. No importaba el esfuerzo que representaba tocar, el solo hacer música juntos en ese preciso momento y lugar era suficiente motivo para sentirse bien, al menos por el momento. En el momento en que la interpretación finalizó, en el preciso instante en que la última nota dejó de resonar en las paredes del auditorio, el público, en pie, ovacionó a los jóvenes.

Finalizadas todas las presentaciones, los jueces comenzaron a deliberar. Todas las bandas habían tocado a un alto nivel y en más de una ocasión el público aplaudió de pie las interpretaciones. La tensión se hizo presente en el auditorio, donde todos los jóvenes participantes esperaban el veredicto del jurado. Cada segundo que pasaba aumentaba las expectativas de los integrantes de cada banda. La espera se hacía eterna, y no parecía haber señales de un veredicto. Pero, en un momento momento, uno de los jueces colgó un cartel con la información de cual era la banda ganadora. Kitauji había ocupado el segundo lugar.

Había sentimientos encontrados entre los integrantes de la banda, Hazuki y Sapphire, junto a los alumnos de tercer año, estaban felices por ese resultado, pero esa felicidad no era compartida. Los pocos alumnos de segundo y muchos de primero tenían la esperanza de ganar. Las lágrimas se hicieron presentes. Al ver esta situación, Kumiko observó a Reina, quien tenía su usual expresión seria en su rostro. De repente, la trompetista tomó la palabra.

—Compañeros. Sé que este no es el resultado que muchos, incluyéndome, esperábamos. Pero, si lo pensamos detenidamente, el solo hecho de haber tocado hoy aquí es suficiente motivo de orgullo y alegría. Y hoy tocamos de una forma increíble. En este punto somos la segunda mejor banda sinfónica juvenil del país, solo una banda nos supera según el criterio de los jueces. Pudimos haber ganado, pero tambien pudimos haber quedado en una posición inferior. Estuve escuchando a las otras bandas y sé que estamos a su mismo nivel. Así que, sintámonos felices por este logro.

—¿Quién te crees para decir eso, Kousaka? —protestó Yuko.

—Solo una persona que no puede callar lo que debe decir —respondió la trompetista con una sonrisa.

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 **Chobits3: espero que hayas pasado un buen cumpleaños.**

 **LeptumsajiDdraig: sí, sé lo que se siente. ¡Te extraño, K-ON!**

 **Gracias por leer, see you.**


	17. Citación

Citación

Después de un honroso segundo lugar en las nacionales, marcando la despedida de los alumnos de tercero de la banda, se entró en un tiempo de relajación, que no sería muy largo para los chicos que continuaban en secundaria ya que, luego de decidir quién sería su nuevo presidente y los nuevos líderes de las secciones, se concentrarían en ensayar para dar un concierto de bienvenida para los nuevos alumnos. Pero una alumna no podría disfrutar de esa relajación.

Reina estaba sola en su casa, Mio estaba trabajando como usualmente lo hacía. La trompetista disfrutaba de esos tiempos a solas, donde podía dejarse llevar por sus pensamientos mientras practicaba con su instrumento, pero esta vez no hizo eso. Ella quería pasar algo de tiempo con Kumiko, por lo que ese día estaba haciendo planes para una cita. Debido a los ensayos y al estrés causado por el divorcio de sus padres (en especial por los ataques de Ryotaru), ellas dos no habían tenido un espacio para sus actividades de pareja más allá de algunas conversaciones durante los pocos ratos libres que tenían y algunos detalles que se daban mutuamente en ocasiones especiales. Tras unos momentos de meditación silente, la pelinegra fue a la computadora y buscó algo interesante entre las películas que estaban en cartelera en ese entonces. Vio un título que le llamó la atención y llamó a su novia para juntas a verlo. Luego, escribió a su madre para avisarle de sus planes.

A la hora acordada, las dos chicas se encontraron en la entrada de la sala. A pesar de ser algo de última hora, ambas iban arregladas para verse. La película que vieron fue una independiente que contenía suspenso y un toque de romance. Finalizada la película, la pareja se dirigió a un parque cercano donde tomaron unas sodas mientras observaban a las otras personas pasar, incluyendo a un joven matrimonio con su pequeña hija.

—Kumiko, ¿crees que podamos llegar a formar una familia? —preguntó Reina.

—¡Eh! ¿¡Quieres que formemos una familia!? —exclamó sorprendida Kumiko.

—No veo por qué no. Es normal querer formarla con la persona que amas.

—¿No crees que estamos un poco jóvenes para algo así?

—Obvio que sí, pero ese es mi deseo para las dos. —Kumiko sonrió al escuchar estas palabras.

—Yo también quiero eso, Reina, pero es bastante difícil. No sabemos qué nos depara el futuro y qué jugarreta pueda intentar tu progenitor para separarnos. Además, es muy difícil lograr que una pareja como nosotras sea reconocida como una unión marital.

—Siendo difícil es que vale la pena intentarlo, Kumiko, las Hirasawa son una familia legalmente constituida. Kousaka está tras las rejas y Manabe-san está reuniendo las pruebas necesarias para que se quede ahí por mucho tiempo. —Estas palabras lograron tranquilizar a la eufonista, que ocasionalmente tenía pesadillas con el momento en que Ryotaru le apuntó con un arma.

—¡Vaya coincidencia encontrarnos aquí! Parece que tuvimos ideas similares, Kumiko y Reina-san —dijo Hazuki, que llegaba junto a Shuuishi al mismo parque.

—Eso creo. Parece que es un buen día para salir en pareja— dijo Kumiko, pero no había terminado de hablar cuando unas grandes gotas comenzaron a caer. Los cuatro jóvenes corrieron a refugiarse en una cafetería cercana. Con la torrencial lluvia que inesperadamente había aparecido, ellos no tenían más opción que sentarse a esperar a que esta cesase.

Al mismo tiempo, en otro punto de la ciudad, Nodoka estaba metida en su lectura, preparándose para cualquier intento de Ryotaru por justificar sus actos. No era la primera vez en su carrera que ella defendía a una mujer víctima de maltrato, pero la orientación sexual de Mio era una novedad. Legalmente no había nada de malo en eso, pero la homofobia de Kousaka era un punto que no podía pasar por alto. De hecho, podría ser un punto a su favor.

"Sapphire y Kohaku Kawashima, criadas por una pareja heterosexual. Hazuki Katou, criada por una madre soltera. Yuki Hirasawa, criada por una pareja lésbica. Tres formas distintas de crianza que han demostrado tener resultados similares. Todas tienen niveles intelectuales acordes a sus edades. Además, Yuki no ha dado muestras de tener la misma orientación sexual de sus madres. Todo eso juega en favor de Mio. Ryotaru Kousaka, hagas lo que hagas, todo juega en tu contra" pensó la abogada mientras caminaba alrededor de su oficina para estirar sus piernas. En eso, su asistente golpeó la puerta para entregarle la correspondencia. Al revisarla, notó una carta enviada desde el juzgado a cargo de Seihiro Ogasawara.

—"Respetada Nodoka Manabe. Por medio de la presente me permito solicitar su presencia y la de su defendida, la señora Mio Kousaka, el día 28 de marzo del año en curso en el tribunal del juzgado 23 penal de Kyoto para dar inicio al juicio contra el señor Ryotaru Kousaka y por la patria potestad de la joven Reina Kousaka". Bien, por fin comenzamos la fiesta —dijo la mujer con una sonrisa.

Mientras tanto, en la mansión Kawashima, Mugi estaba sentada al piano, improvisando un poco para desestresarse. Ser la comandataria del imperio empresarial más importante de Japón no era algo fácil y le era complicado mantener su carácter calmado ante tantas decisiones que debe tomar. A esto se le suma la gran responsabilidad de ser madre dos hijas, una de ellas adolescente. Shigeo es una enorme ayuda en ese aspecto, pero él también tiene las mismas obligaciones con la empresa. Por eso, cada tiempo que ella pueda tener libre lo dedica a su amado instrumento. De repente, uno de sus mayordomos entró en la habitación donde se encontraba, interrumpiendo su práctica.

—Izumi, sabes perfectamente que no me gusta ser interrumpida cuando estoy aquí —reclamó la rubia.

—Lo lamento mucho, Tsumugi-sama, pero acaba de llegar esta carta del juzgado 23 penal de Kioto —replicó el mayordomo, entregándole la carta a su señora. Mugi la abrió con algo de susto, pero, al leerla, ese sentimiento desapareció y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. En la epístola se le citaba como testigo por el caso contra Ryotaru.

De vuelta a la cafetería, mientras los jóvenes esperaban que la lluvia terminara, conversaban entre ellos sobre la banda, especulando sobre quién podría ser el nuevo presidente y quienes los nuevos líderes de secciones tras la graduación de los alumnos de tercero. Hazuki hizo notar que, al haber tan pocos alumnos de segundo, cabía una gran posibilidad de que algunas secciones fueran dirigidas por alumnos de primero. Entonces, Shuuishi propuso que Reina fuese la líder de las trompetas. La joven Kousaka se rehusó, no porque no quisiera serlo, sino por respeto a Yuko. A pesar de ser mejor trompetista que ella y de sus diferencias personales, la respetaba como senpai. De todos modos, la pelinegra continuaría siendo la solista, a menos que otra talentosa alumna de nuevo ingreso llegase y rivalizara con ella.

Al caer la noche, la trompetista regresó a su casa. A pesar de que el encuentro con Hazuki y Shuuishi y la lluvia no estaban en sus planes, fue una tarde agradable, como cada momento que pasaba con Kumiko. Una vez dentro de su residencia, fue a saludar a su madre, que ya había llegado de su trabajo. Pero, al hacerlo, notó algo extraño en ella. Al preguntarle lo que le pasaba, Mio le entregó una carta a su nombre: una citación para que testificara en contra de su padre. La sonrisa que se formó en el rostro de Reina contrastaba con el nerviosismo de su madre, por cuya mente pasaba cada artimaña que Ryotaru podría hacer para, no solo salir de prisión, sino también quedarse con su hija.

—Todo saldrá bien, mamá. Confía en Manabe-san, ella sabrá qué hacer contra él —dijo Reina para tranquilizar a Mio.

—Confío en ella, hija. Pero, tras 20 años conviviendo con Ryotaru, no puedo evitar pensar en lo que pueda hacer para separarnos —aseguró la exbajista abrazando a su hija.

Entre tanto, en la celda una prisión, Ryotaru también había recibido la citación para el juicio, lo que pasó por alto. Aún tenía en su mente el momento en que su hija reveló que tenía novia, segundos antes de que él fuera arrestado. En ese momento, sintió como si hubiese sido derrotado; su única hija prefirió la "perversión" de su madre. Pero aún no perdía la guerra. Desde que se casó con Mio, tuvo la intención de "corregir" su "desviación", aunque fuese a las malas. Después de todo, era por su bien. Una chica como ella está "condenada" a ser discriminada por la sociedad conservadora a la que el trompetista pertenecía. Gracias a su trabajo con la filarmónica de Kioto (por el que estaba constantemente viajando por todo el país), ni la exbajista ni la pequeña Reina pudieron tener mayores relaciones sociales, lo que favorecía a su plan. Después de un tiempo, conocieron a la familia Taki, con quienes Kousaka entabló una fuerte amistad, radicándose definitivamente en la ciudad. Ryotaru no supo en qué momento sucedió, pero Mio volvió a tener un carácter más fuerte hacia él, como antes de que Reina naciera. Esto aumentó sus discusiones e hizo que él recurriera a la fuerza física para mantenerla "bajo control", pero no funcionó como esperaba, lo que desencadenó su situación actual.

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 **LeptumsajiDdraig: sí, pobres. Pero el tiempo no se detiene.**

 **Gracias por leer, see you.**


	18. Sentimientos revelados

Sentimientos revelados

Con una fecha definida para el inicio del juicio contra Ryotaru, Mio se sentía algo nerviosa. Si bien no era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a él, hacerlo en un juicio era algo inédito para ella. Tenía toda su confianza puesta en Nodoka para que el caso se resuelva a su favor. Ahora que su exesposo sabía la orientación sexual de su hija, si él ganaba, a Reina le esperaba un infierno similar al que vivió. Mientras Mio pensaba en ello, escuchó que golpeaban a la puerta. Reina estaba en su cuarto y no esperaban visitas. Con algo de miedo, abrió la puerta encontrándose a Ritsu.

—No esperaba verte hoy —dijo la pelinegra sorprendida.

—Vine porque estoy al tanto de las novedades de tu caso. Además, también fui llamada a dar testimonio —replicó la castaña, mostrando la carta de citación.

—¿En qué rayos está pensando Nodoka? ¡Llamarte a ti como testigo es una pésima idea!

—Eso mismo pensé, pero hablé con ella y me dijo que no me había puesto entre sus testigos. Supongo que tu ex está detrás de esto.

—Pero, si ese es el caso, ¿qué ganaría Ryotaru con hacer eso?

—No lo sé —dijo Ritsu, yendo hacia la sala a sentarse—. Supongo que quiere usar nuestra antigua relación a su favor y tratar de justificar sus actos violentos diciendo que eran para corregir tu lesbianismo o algo así.

—Lo peor es que tiene sentido tratándose de él. Espero que Nodoka pueda manejar esta situación, por el bien de Reina —dijo Mio en un suspiro.

—Sigo sorprendiéndome de lo que somos capaces de hacer y sacrificar por el bien de nuestros hijos. Yo también he antepuesto el bienestar de Hazuki por encima del mío. Después de todo, ella es lo que me motivó a seguir viviendo tras la muerte de mi esposo. Si ella es feliz, yo me daré por bien servida y podré morir en paz. —Estas palabras hicieron que Mio se preocupara.

—¿¡Qué estás diciendo, idiota!? ¿Insinúas que te matarás...?

—Nunca dije eso, Mio —interrumpió Ritsu, adivinando a dónde quería llegar la pelinegra—. Admito que esa idea pasó por mi mente en más de una ocasión, pero la deseché hace mucho tiempo. No sé cómo lo veas tú, pero, para mí, ser madre es algo de por vida. Aun cuando Hazuki se independice de mí y comience a vivir por su cuenta, seguiré cuidando de ella y siendo su apoyo hasta que mi tiempo en este mundo finalice. Además...

—¿Además qué? —preguntó Mio al ver que la castaña no continuó hablando.

—Olvídalo, no es importante.

—¿Acaso ya no confías en mí, Ritsu?

—¡No es eso, Mio! Confío en ti como siempre lo he hecho desde que nos hicimos amigas. Es solo que... —Ritsu le dio la espalda a Mio para ocultar un leve sonrojo que había aparecido en su rostro—. Aún no es el momento para decirte lo que iba a decir. —Tras decir esto, la castaña sintió los brazos de su compañera rodeando su cuerpo.

—Aún estás enamorada de mí, ¿verdad Ritsu?

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —La mujer de ojos dorados giró con sorpresa al escuchar estas palabras, encontrándose de nuevo con esos ojos grises que la cautivaron desde la primera vez que los vio.

—Lo sé porque yo siento lo mismo por ti. Nunca dejé de amarte, a pesar de ser tan cobarde de no defender mis sentimientos. —Tras decir esto, Mio eliminó el poco espacio que la separaba de Ritsu, tomando posesión de sus labios, esos labios que no había probado en más de 20 años. La castaña correspondió a aquel beso, dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos. Aquel anhelado beso duró un par de minutos, y habría durado más de no ser por...

—Mamá, Ritsu-san, ¿no creen que se están adelantando a los hechos? —dijo Reina, que había salido de su cuarto a buscar una vaso de agua. Las dos mencionadas estaban sonrojadas al verse descubiertas por la trompetista.

—¡Pu-pu-pue-puedo explicarlo...! —intentó decir Mio.

—No tienes que explicar nada, mamá. Al fin de cuentas, ustedes dos se siguen amando. Pero no sean impacientes, esperen que el juicio contra Kousaka termine para darle rienda suelta a sus pasiones. —Una misteriosa sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la chica mientras decía esas palabras. Luego se retiró de vuelta a su habitación.

—¿Sabes algo, Mio? Tu hija da más miedo que Sawa-chan —murmuró Ritsu mientras la joven se alejaba, ganándose un pequeño golpe en la cabeza por parte de su compañera.

Al día siguiente, Mio pidió permiso para ausentarse unas horas de su trabajo. El hecho de que Ritsu haya sido llamada a testificar le había dejado una gran duda, duda que solo una persona podía resolverle. Ella no planeaba ver a esa persona hasta el juicio, pero la curiosidad le venció. Por eso decidió encararla.

—¿Qué pretendes al poner a Ritsu como testigo en el caso, Ryotaru? —preguntó la pelinegra al momento en que su exesposo la recibió en la sala de visitas de la prisión.

—¿Así saludas al hombre con el que compartiste los últimos 20 años de tu vida, Mio? —reclamó Ryotaru.

—¡No cambies de tema y responde!

—Ya que quieres saberlo, usaré su relación en tu contra. De esa forma, recuperaré a Reina y corregiré su desviación.

—Ryotaru, te recuerdo que este juicio es por los malos tratos que me diste desde que nos casamos.

—Eso me tiene sin cuidado. Lo único que trataba de hacer era corregirte. De no ser por esa desviación tuya...

—De no ser por eso, tú y yo nunca nos hubiésemos casado. Créeme que un tipo como tú sería la última opción que consideraría como pareja. Realmente envidio a mis amigas porque ellas sí pudieron elegir con quién establecer una familia.

—No hables de lo que no sabes, Mio. Tú y yo estábamos destinados a estar juntos. Admito que no soy perfecto, pero tú tampoco lo eres. —Tras escuchar estas palabras, Mio comenzó a reir.

—Ay, Ryotaru. ¡No recordaba que fueras así de gracioso! Sé de lo que hablo, son mis gustos después de todo. Desde niña tenía claro el tipo de chico que me gusta y tú eres lo más lejano a ese ideal. Eres egocéntrico, machista, solapado, hipócrita y violento. Te lo recalco, si mis padres no hubiesen intervenido, yo no me habría casado contigo.

—Claro, hubieses preferido a la enferma de tu mozuela... —La paciencia de la pelinegra se había colmado, manifestando 20 años de ira acumulada en una fuerte bofetada que resonó en todo el recinto. Ryotaru experimentó por primera vez en su vida la fuerza de la mano izquierda de su exesposa. Al escuchar ese golpe, los guardias de seguridad rodearon a los exesposos para evitar que el asunto pasase a mayores.

—Te lo advierto, Ryotaru. ¡Voy a hacer que TE PUDRAS EN LA CÁRCEL, MALDITO MISÓGINO! —sentenció Mio antes de irse de aquel lugar. Ryotaru quedó paralizado por ese lado nunca antes visto de la pelinegra.

—Creo que le iría bien si se queda aquí, Kousaka. Su exesposa da miedo —comentó uno de los guardias.

Mio se dirigía a la estación del metro, dispuesta a volver a su trabajo. Aún no daba del todo crédito a lo que acababa de vivir, pero sentía que se había quitado un gran peso de encima. En menos de 24 horas había liberado sus sentimientos acumulados tanto con Ritsu, como con Ryotaru. Quizás lo hecho con ambos le traería consecuencias, pero valió la pena. Pudo comprobar que el amor que ella y la mujer de ojos dorados sentían la una por la otra continuaba intacto a pesar del paso del tiempo y de Koyomi Katou en la vida de la descendiente de la familia Tainaka. Y también pudo, no solo enfrentarse a su exesposo, sino demostrar que ella también es fuerte, tanto física como mentalmente. De pronto, escuchó que una voz femenina la llamaba. Al buscar de donde provenía esa voz, notó que estaba siendo seguida por un Sedán blanco que se detuvo a su lado. A bordo iban Mugi y Kohaku, quien no tenía muy buen aspecto.

—¿Necesitas que te lleve, Mio-chan? —preguntó la rubia.

—No quisiera molestarte, Mugi. Solo voy de regreso a mi trabajo —respondió la pelinegra algo apenada.

—No es ninguna molestia. Sube, yo te llevo —aseguró Mugi con su tradicional sonrisa. Una vez abordo, Mio preguntó si le pasaba algo a la pequeña Kawashima, a lo que la rubia respondió que se sintió mal en su escuela y que el médico le dijo que solo tenía indigestión. Al parecer, Kohaku comió un poco de más.

—No te preocupes, Kohaku-chan. A todos nos pasa eso alguna vez —dijo la pelinegra sonriéndole a la niña.

—¿Y qué hay de tí, Mio-chan? ¿Qué hacías por estos rumbos? —preguntó la rubia.

—Estaba averiguando el porqué de la citación de Ritsu como testigo en mi caso. De haber sabido que es porque Ryotaru quiere usar nuestra relación en mi contra, no hubiese venido.

—Ese sujeto. Usar ese bello amor pasado de ustedes dos en su contra es una jugada de muy mal gusto.

—Ni tan pasado, Mugi. Ritsu y yo seguimos enamoradas la una de la otra. De hecho, anoche nos besamos. —Mugi frenó en seco ante las sorpresivas palabras de Mio.

 _Continuará..._

 **Chobits3: aquí está tu mitsu time**

 **LeptumsajiDdraig: créeme, nadie confía en Ryotaru.**

 **Rosesagae: me alegra saber que lees esta loca historia. Ese realismo fue el enfoque que quise darle. Todas las historias gay son fantasiosas respecto a la discriminación, que existe y no se puede ocultar, pero el amor es más fuerte. Y sigo sin arrepentirme del especial 666 (risa malvada).**

 **Gracias por leer, see you.**


	19. Aviso

Aviso

Mugi no daba crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar: Mio le contó que ella y Ritsu se habían besado. La sorpresa fue tal que tuvo que detener su auto para asimilar la recién recibida información. Tenía sentimientos encontrados al respecto. Por una parte, se alegraba de que sus amigas aún tuvieran esos sentimientos la una por la otra; pero por otra parte, sentía que iban demasiado rápido, lo que podría traerles problemas contra Ryotaru.

—¿No crees que van muy rápido, Mio-chan? —preguntó la rubia.

—Lo mismo preguntó Reina cuando nos vio. Pero fueron 20 años desde la última vez que nos besamos. Esta vez no pude resistirme y menos sabiendo que aún correspondemos nuestros sentimientos. Antes de que me digas algo, estoy consciente de que Ryotaru podría usar eso en nuestra contra, pero confío en que Nodoka sabrá manejarlo —dijo Mio con una extraña seguridad.

—Espero que tengas razón, Mio-chan. Por el bien de tu hija, espero que así sea —suspiró Mugi mientras retomaba el camino al trabajo de la pelinegra.

Mientras tanto en Kitauji, las clases avanzaban con normalidad, aunque en uno de los salones había cierto barullo. Para los compañeros de clase de Reina no pasó inadvertida una inusualmente constante sonrisa en su rostro. Ninguno se atrevió a preguntarle directamente la razón de esa sonrisa, pero sí especulaban sobre ello. A la hora del almuerzo, la trompetista fue en busca de Kumiko para consumir sus alimentos, hallándole en el comedor junto a Hazuki y Sapphire. Las tres chicas notaron la sonrisa de la pelinegra incluso antes de que ella se sentara al lado de su novia.

—Te ves bastante feliz, Kousaka-san —aseguró Sapphire.

—Es por mi madre, Kawashima-san —respondió Reina—. Ayer pude ver su lado más dulce con la persona que ella ama. —Mientras que esta respuesta satisfizo a la joven Kawashima, Kumiko y Hazuki miraban incrédulas a la pelinegra, adivinando lo que Mio y Ritsu habían hecho la noche anterior, aunque a la joven Katou se le dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿No debería preocuparte que eso pasara _**tan**_ pronto? —preguntó Kumiko.

—Si lo dices por Kousaka, él no me preocupa. Tengo la confianza puesta en Manabe-san y también tengo un plan b por si mi madre pierde el caso. —Esa seguridad en las palabras de Reina causó intriga en Hazuki, especialmente por ese plan b.

—Reina-san, más que ese caso, me preocupa lo que pasa por tu mente —aseguró la tubista.

—No deberías preocuparte por eso, hermanita. Soy una buena persona después de todo. —La sorpresa de Kumiko, Sapphire y la misma Hazuki ante estas palabras fue enorme. La joven Kawashima casi se atraganta con su comida al escuchar esto.

—¿¡A qué te refieres con eso de decirle "hermanita" a Hazuki, Kousaka-san!? —exclamó la contrabajista, pero, cuando Reina se disponía a responder, una alumna entró al comedor gritando «¡Taki-sensei se va a casar!», anuncio que sorprendió a todos en el comedor. Este anuncio hizo que la sonrisa de la pelinegra se ampliara, aunque no dejó de impresionarle que fuese tan pronto que se diera.

Luego de que las clases finalizaron, la pelinegra fue en busca de su profesor. Quería confirmar de primera mano la veracidad de la información divulgada durante el almuerzo. Reina halló a Noboru en la sala de profesores, organizando algunos papeles. Ella ingresó a la sala y, sin rodeos, formuló la pregunta que la había llevado a ese lugar.

—Sensei, ¿es verdad que vas a casarte?

—Parece que ya corrió el rumor —murmuró para sí Noboru antes de darle una respuesta a su alumna—. En efecto, Reina, contraeré matrimonio en unos meses.

—¿Y quién es la afortunada? Si se puede saber.

—Una excompañera de la facultad. Hemos estado saliendo hace un par de años y decidimos dar el siguiente paso en nuestra relación. —Noboru se veía particularmente feliz al hablar de esa chica con quien decidió establecer un hogar, algo que alegró a Reina.

—Sinceramente muchas felicidades, sensei. Le deseo lo mejor en esa nueva etapa de su vida. —Tras decir esto y hacer una reverencia ante su profesor, la pelinegra salió de la sala de profesores y se dirigió hacia la calle. En la entrada de Kitauji fue interceptada por Hazuki, quien tenía una duda desde el almuerzo.

—Reina-san, ¿por qué me dijiste "hermanita" en el almuerzo? —preguntó la tubista.

—¿Te molesta, Hazuki? —contrapreguntó la trompetista.

—No —replicó la chica de ojos dorados con nerviosismo—, es solo que se me hizo extraño ya que no tenemos lazos sanguíneos ni somos tan cercanas.

—¿Ritsu-san te contó lo que pasó entre ella y mi madre anoche?

—Sí, anoche mismo. De hecho, estaba preocupada por tu reacción al verlas.

—Siendo sincera, me llenó de ternura. Como dije esta mañana, fue la primera vez que la vi de esa forma y eso me hace feliz.

—Eso significa que apoyas que ellas dos sean pareja, ¿verdad?

—Así es. Fue por eso que te dije "hermanita". Sé que, en un futuro cercano, seremos una familia. —La tranquilidad con la que Reina pronunció estas palabras, así como la sonrisa en su rostro, hicieron que Hazuki se alegrara. Ahora, ambas chicas deseaban con todo su corazón que Mio saliera triunfante en el caso contra Ryotaru.

Alrededor de una hora después, la trompetista se encontraba en las afueras de la prisión donde su padre se hallaba recluido. Estaba allí para contarle de la boda de Noboru, sin saber que su madre había estado ahí horas antes. El lugar le pareció algo tétrico, pero eso no la detuvo. Después de unos minutos, estaba frente a frente con aquel hombre con el que comparte el 50% de su Adn.

—¡Vaya sorpresa! Tanto la madre como la hija vinieron a visitarme el día de hoy —dijo Ryotaru, sorprendiendo a su hija.

—¿Mi madre estuvo aquí?

—Sí, esta mañana. Aún me duele la mejilla por la caricia que ella me dio. —Una pequeña risilla salió de la boca de Reina al escuchar esto—. Por cierto —prosiguió Ryotaru—, ¿a qué se debe el honor de tu visita? ¿Acaso vienes a decirme que estás arrepentida de haberte pervertido?

—Sigo sin entender ese odio tuyo a los homosexuales. ¿Acaso fuiste violado por un hombre en algún momento de tu pasado?

—¡NUN... ca! —Ryotaru tuvo que bajar la voz al notar que los miembros de seguridad se ponían en guardia—. Esas perversiones no deberían existir. Es solo entregarse al placer sin más. Por favor, hija, recapacita. Siempre te gustó Noboru, así que no entiendo por qué te dejaste pervertir.

—Porque me enamoré de Kumiko; así de simple. Pero claro, olvidé que un hombre como tú, que piensa que los golpes son muestras de afecto, no sabe de amor. ¿Sabes algo? Antes de que revelaras tu verdadera forma de ser, yo te admiraba. Creí que eras el hombre perfecto y que mi madre se había sacado la lotería contigo. Pero me decepcionaste cuando esa fachada se cayó por tus acciones. No creas que te odio, porque no lo hago. De hecho, aún te sigo admirando como trompetista, pero no como persona. Creo que si, en vez de tratar de "corregir la perversión" de mamá, la hubieses enamorado, la historia sería diferente. Pero ya es muy tarde y el daño está hecho. —Reina, tras decir esto, se dispuso a salir del recinto. Justo cuando iba a salir, giró a ver a su padre—. Por cierto, Taki-sensei se casará este año con su novia de la universidad; así que, aunque se te de el milagro de salir de aquí y ganar mi custodia, no podrás obligarme a casarme con él. Nos vemos en la corte, Kousaka —dijo la pelinegra e inmediatamente abandonó el lugar.

"Thoru me traicionó. Rompió nuestro acuerdo y permitirá que Noboru se case con alguien que no es mi hija. Cuando salga de aquí me las pagará" pensó Ryotaru mientras regresaba a su celda.

Cuando Reina regresó a su casa, le contó a Mio lo que conversó con su padre, al igual que la noticia del matrimonio de Noboru. Por su parte, la exbajista también relató lo que sucedió entre ella y Ryotaru esa mañana. Para ambas fue extraño estar algunos momentos de aquel día con aquel hombre que tanto las había lastimado, aunque sintieron una extraña satisfacción al saber que ambas, de una u otra forma, habían lastimado su orgullo.

 _Continuara..._

* * *

 **Chobits3: bueno, ya Reina y Mugi las reprendieron por apresurarse. Y yo también quiero saber cómo terminarán las cosas.**

 **Rosesagae: sigo sin arrepentirme de ese especial, mi bella princesa. Bueno, imaginar a Reina con alguna expresión en su rostro es complejo. Y sí, ya lo entienden. Gracias por tus halagos a mi forma de escribir.**

 **LTSDd Wen: bueno, normalmente cuando alguien con un rostro tan serio como Reina muestra alguna expresión, suele asustar. Y ni yo mismo sé qué trama Ryotaru. Y sí, estoy bien. Y sí, ese golpe dolió.**

 **Gracias por leer, see you.**


	20. Graduación

**Hola amigas y amigos lectores. Tras dos semanas de ausencia, cuyos motivos expliqué en facebook, regreso con un nuevo capítulo. Comenzamos**

* * *

Graduación

Conforme los días iban avanzando, el nerviosismo y el estrés de Mio aumentaban. El juicio contra su exesposo y la posibilidad de que este le arrebate a su hija la atormentaban. Si bien, haberlo enfrentado en prisión le liberó un poco, aún temía por sus artimañas. Esta situación hizo que el desempeño laboral de la pelinegra se viese un poco afectado, aunque no fue nada de gravedad.

Por su parte, Reina estaba un poco más confiada. Además de la confianza que Nodoka le generaba, estar al lado de su novia siempre la relajaba. Ambas chicas pasaban sus ratos libres en Kitauji juntas, simplemente disfrutando de la mutua compañía. Ocasionalmente,Kumiko le cuestionaba su tranquilidad, ya que aún le preocupaba lo que Ryotaru pudiese hacer para separarlas. Si bien, el anuncio de la boda de Noboru tranquilizaba a la joven Oumae, ella no podía descartar que su suegro pudiese intentar forzar un nuevo compromiso matrimonial para la trompetista.

El tiempo pasó volando. Poco a poco dos fechas de gran importancia se acercaban cada vez más. Una de ellas generaba sentimientos encontrados en los alumnos,especialmente los de tercer año. Esta fecha era la graduación. Para Azuka y sus compañeros significaba dar el siguiente paso en sus vidas: dejar la preparatoria para ir a la universidad, lo que también era despedirse de sus amigos. Buscando sus sueños, ellos irían a diferentes universidades. Si bien, algunos de ellos compartirían centro de estudios superiores, siendo la Universidad de Kyoto la más popular, este no era el caso de la joven Tanaka, quien, al querer ser una profesional de la música, estudiaría en el conservatorio de la Escuela de Bellas Artes de Tokio.

Haruka estaba nostálgica con esta situación. Separarse de una de sus mejores amigas, a pesar de comprender los motivos, era algo que la entristecía; a pesar de la promesa de permanecer en contacto vía redes sociales, el hecho de no verse a diario era una prueba dura para su amistad, una que no todas podían superar. Solo el tiempo diría qué tan fuerte era la amistad entre la saxofonista y la carismática eufonista.

Por su parte, Kaori se mostraba pensativa, ahora que tenía la oportunidad de reflexionar sobre lo vivido en los últimos tres años de su vida. Siempre le gustó tocar la trompeta y tenía el talento para ello, pero su paso por Kitauji no había sido fácil. En su primer año tuvo diferencias con sus _senpais_ , cuya actitud perezosa y su falta de interés por las prácticas le parecían chocantes. Ella siempre quiso llegar lejos, por lo que se sentía atada por dicha actitud de sus superiores. Por suerte, conoció a otra chica que tenía sus mismos intereses, a pesar de su actitud bromista: Azuka; y, con ella, a Haruka. Las tres se aliaron para dar lo mejor de sí mismas a pesar de que sus compañeros de banda no lo hiciesen de esa forma. Su segundo año, antes que mejorar, empeoró esta situación. Los entonces nuevos alumnos entraron al club con el mismo entusiasmo que ella el año anterior y, al igual que ella, chocaron con la pasiva y perezosa actitud de los mayores. Esto provocó una crisis interna y la renuncia de la mayoría de los recién ingresados. Y, de no ser por sus amigas, la joven Nakaseko también habría renunciado.

Tras la crisis, las directivas del colegio tomaron la decisión de cambiar al asesor del club. Kaori creyó que esto no cambiaría nada, pero el tiempo le demostró lo equivocada que estaba. Noboru Taki, a pesar de no ser del agrado de muchos de sus alumnos, demostró que ellos podían llegar lejos si se lo proponían. Gracias a su particular forma de hacer las cosas, logró que el grupo se uniera. Su exigencia a la hora de ensayar era fuerte, pero efectiva; y su decisión de hacer audiciones para las regionales, dándole así la oportunidad de participar a los talentosos de primer año, fue una decisión acertada. De esa forma, ella logró enfrentar, no solo a la talentosa _kouhai_ Reina Kousaka, también a ella misma. Contrario a lo que se podría pensar, la joven Nakaseko no se sintió mal consigo misma al perder la audición para solista, ya que, a pesar de su talento, ella nunca se sintió superior a su compañera. De hecho, a ella no le importó en lo absoluto si Kousaka y el profesor se conocían de antes o no, o si tuvieran o no una relación.

El fin del paso de los de tercer año por Kitauji llegaba el día de la graduación. Todos llegaron con sentimientos encontrados a su último día de preparatoria. A pesar de las diferencias que pudieron existir entre ellos, sus compañeros de cursos inferiores y profesores, iban a extrañar estar en esa edificación casi a diario como lo venían haciendo los anteriores tres años. Todos los alumnos y el cuerpo docente estaban reunidos en el auditorio del colegio para despedir a aquellos que, finalizadas las vacaciones de primavera, iniciarían su vida como estudiantes universitarios.

—Queridos graduandos —inició su discurso el director de la preparatoria—, el día de hoy finaliza un ciclo de sus vidas. Los tres años que compartimos en estas instalaciones fueron bastante gratificantes. Algunos de ustedes dejaron en alto el nombre de nuestra institución en diversas actividades académicas, deportivas y artísticas. Espero que guarden en lo más profundo de sus mentes los bellos momentos que pasaron aquí, así como nosotros los recordaremos con mucho aprecio. Solamente me queda felicitarlos a todos por haber concluido exitosamente su paso por preparatoria y desearles la mejor de las suertes en su futuro. —Concluidas estas palabras, todo el cuerpo estudiantil aplaudió al director. Finalizado el aplauso, el hasta ese momento presidente del consejo estudiantil hizo su intervención.

—Estimados profesores. Dar las gracias no es suficiente para demostrar lo agradecidos que estamos con ustedes. Durante los últimos tres años hemos aprendido muchas cosas bajo su guía, no solamente en temas académicos, también en otros aspectos de la vida. Bajo su supervisión, nos hemos preparado para los retos que nos esperan en nuestras vidas de ahora en adelante. Sé que algunos tuvimos nuestras diferencias, pero siempre estarán en nuestros corazones. De parte de sus alumnos, muchas gracias. —Un nuevo aplauso llenó el auditorio de Kitauji, dando así por terminada la pequeña ceremonia.

Después, los alumnos de tercero se dirigieron por última vez a sus salones. Ahí, de mano de sus profesores dirigentes de grupo, recibieron su diploma, el cual certificaba su paso por la institución y su buen desempeño académico. Al finalizar el horario de clases, llegó el momento de las despedidas y, con ellas, las lágrimas que aparecían en los rostros de muchos de ellos. En ese instante, Azuka, Haruka, Kaori y los demás integrantes de la banda sinfónica visitaron el salón del club. Allí, Taki-sensei y los alumnos que continuaban sus estudios los despidieron tocando la Danza de la Luna Creciente. Al momento del solo de trompeta, Reina se levantó de su lugar y, cediéndole su instrumento a la joven Nakaseko, hizo que ella lo tocara, dejando así en claro que entre ambas trompetistas no había rencores. Finalizada la interpretación, la joven Tanaka tuvo que salir del salón, la emotividad de los últimos minutos hizo que sus lágrimas se asomaran. Ella no quería mostrar ese lado de su ser a sus compañeros; quería que ellos conservaran la imagen que tenían de ella: una chica alegre que siempre tiene una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Kumiko, Haruka y Kaori fueron tras ella en un esfuerzo por consolarla, siguiéndola hasta el patio del colegio. Azuka permaneció de pié, en silencio y sin mirar a sus compañeras.

—Azuka, sé que este momento es algo duro, pero no creo que huir de él sea lo adecuado —dijo Haruka, rompiendo el silencio que se había creado.

—No estoy huyendo, Haruka. Solamente no quiero que vean mi lado más débil —replicó Azuka con la voz entrecortada.

—No creo que llorar sea una muestra de debilidad, senpai —intervino Kumiko—. De hecho, pienso que es algo normal de todos; algo que muestra que no somos insensibles a las emociones de los demás.

—Oumae-san tiene razón, Azuka. No deberías avergonzarte de mostrar tus sentimientos. Después de todo, tú vas a tomar un camino separado al de nosotras y es normal que eso sea algo triste —dijo Kaori.

Luego, las cuatros chicas regresaron al salón. Allí todos los integrantes se tomaron fotos para recordar esos gratos momentos que vivieron juntos. Naturalmente, Azuka fue la más solicitada en esa improvisada sesión fotográfica, compartiendo junto con sus compañeros de sus últimos instantes en ese sitio. Para los recién graduados, despedirse no fue sencillo, pero era necesario para iniciar la nueva etapa de sus vidas. Mientras que los que se quedaban veían a aquellos que les enseñaron y les aconsejaron irse en busca de su futuro, con la esperanza de poder seguir sus pasos.

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 **Chobits3: no creí que te pudiera hacer gracia, eso no estaba en mis planes. Gracias por la espera.**

 **Rosesagae: tenía que hacer a Reina algo tierna, no solo con Kumiko. Ryotaru es eso, una combinación de todo lo malo que puede haber en una persona, aunque lo siento algo cliché. Gracias por la espera.**

 **LSTDd Wen: Pues no, aunque sí marco un periodo de ausencia con el que no contaba. Gracias por la espera.**

 **Con esto, regreso a las acostumbradas publicaciones semanales. Gracias por leer, see you.**


	21. Litigio

Litigio

El año escolar había finalizado, lo que significaba el comienzo de las vacaciones de primavera: un breve periodo en que los estudiantes recargan sus baterías para afrontar el nuevo periodo lectivo. En este lapso, los jóvenes suelen dejar de lado las preocupaciones y relajarse, dedicando su tiempo al ocio. Pero este no era el caso de Reina. Ella no podía relajarse en esta ocasión, ya que su futuro, el de su madre y el de su relación dependían de un evento que se desarrollaba en ese tiempo: el juicio contra su padre. La trompetista confiaba ciegamente en Nodoka, pero ver a Mio tan nerviosa hacía que su tranquilidad tambaleara un poco. No es que la exbajista no confiase en la abogada, pero las acciones de aquel hombre que la atormentó por 20 largos años no dejaban de preocuparla.

Por su parte, Ryotaru estaba ansioso. Deseaba recuperar a su hija y "corregir su desviación". Él no iba a permitir que su única hija fuese una lesbiana, eso era una mancha para su orgullo y el de su apellido. Aunque ya no contaba con los Taki para eso, confiaba en poder encontrar entre sus amistades a alguien que le ayudara con ese fin. Reina sería una mujer normal con una familia normal, costara lo que costara.

El día del juicio había llegado. Mio apenas pudo dormir la noche anterior; tenía los nervios de punta por el proceso que estaba a punto de dar inicio. Estaba recostada en su cama, viendo el techo, pensando en todo lo que podría salir mal. Incluso, imaginó que Ryotaru podría haberse enterado del beso que semanas antes ella y Ritsu se habían dado y que podría usar eso en su contra. De repente, escuchó un ruido en la cocina. Con algo de miedo, se levantó y fue a revisar lo que sucedía, encontrando que la autora de ese ruido fue Reina, quien se había levantado temprano, previendo que su madre estaría demasiado nerviosa para cocinar, y se encontraba preparando el desayuno.

—Buenos días, Reina —saludó la exbajista.

—Buenos días, mamá. ¿Cómo amaneces? —preguntó la trompetista, aun sabiendo la respuesta.

—Nerviosa. Temo que esta pueda ser la última vez que estemos juntas.

—¿Por qué? No creo que el juez sea capaz de justificar los actos de violencia de ese hombre. Ser lesbiana no es excusa para maltratar a una mujer.

—Lo sé, hija. Pero puede que el juez sea de la misma línea de pensamiento que Ryotaru.

—Es un juez. Sus convicciones personales deben pasar a segundo plano al momento de impartir justicia. —Tras esta breve conversación, ambas se sentaron a la mesa a desayunar. Pero, mientras ingería sus alimentos, una duda cruzó por la mente de Reina. Era algo incómoda, pero sentía que debía hacerla—. Mamá, ¿por qué me amas?

—No entiendo tu pregunta, hija. ¿Por qué no habría de amar a mi propia hija? —dijo Mio confundida.

—Porque fui fruto de una violación. He leído que muchas mujeres que han sido víctimas de eso y quedan en embarazo, si no abortan, suelen no ser muy afectuosas con esos hijos. De ahí mi duda.

—Reina, eres mi hija, eso es lo importante. Quizás llegaste a mi vida de la peor forma, pero tú no tienes la culpa de eso. Además, desde que naciste, haz sido mi mayor motivación para salir avante de esas situaciones. No sé cómo vean otras víctimas de abuso a sus hijos, pero tú eres mi rayo de esperanza y lo único bueno que me dejó Ryotaru. —Mientras decía esto, Mio abrazó fuertemente a su hija.

Horas después, las dos pelinegras estaban ya en el juzgado. Llegaron con media hora de anticipación. Allí se reunieron con Nodoka, quien estaba ultimando detalles para su participación en el juicio. La abogada notó que Mio estaba nerviosa, algo normal en su personalidad, pero Reina estaba confiada, quizás demasiado. El riesgo de que Kousaka saliera triunfante, aunque fuese improbable, existía y debía tenerse en cuenta. Instantes después, Ritsu llegó junto a ellas, disculpándose al sentir que había llegado tarde. Al poco tiempo, Mugi arribó. La elegante forma en que iba vestida dejó perplejas a sus amigas. Normalmente, la señora Kawashima solía vestir de manera casual para no llamar mucho la atención, pero, en esta ocasión, consideró que debía ir más formal. A pesar de los años, ella no había perdido su belleza ni su aire de princesa.

Tras unos minutos de espera, las 5 mujeres ingresaron al tribunal. Allí se encontraba Ryotaru, escoltado por dos policías, junto a su abogado. El cruce de miradas entre los exesposos Kousaka fue extraño, ambos se miraron retándose el uno a la otra. Reina se sintió algo incómoda en ese instante, podía sentir más que nadie la tensión y los malos sentimientos que sus padres desprendían. Afortunadamente, solo fue ese intercambio de miradas. Instantes después, el juez Seihiro Ogasawara ingresó al recinto para dar inicio al litigio.

—La corte entra en sesión para el juicio de Ryotaru Kousaka y la custodia de la menor Reina Kousaka —dijo el juez tras golpear con su mazo.

—La fiscalía está lista —dijo Nodoka.

—La defensa está lista —dijo el abogado de Ryotaru.

—Proceda con el alegato inicial, Manabe-san.

—Durante los últimos 20 años, la señora Mio Kousaka ha sufrido los constantes maltratos que el señor Ryotaru Kousaka le ha dado tanto física como mentalmente. Como evidencia, nuestros los exámenes realizados a la señora Kousaka cuando inició el proceso y que muestran el daño físico recibido. Lo peor del asunto es que el señor Kousaka argumenta que lo hizo para corregir la orientación sexual de su esposa.

—Eso significa que la señora Kousaka es lesbiana. ¿Por qué se casó con un hombre? —preguntó el juez.

—Fue un matrimonio arreglado por los padres de ella cuando descubrieron su orientación sexual.

—Uno de los cargos de los que se acusa al señor Kousaka es el de intento de homicidio. ¿Tiene pruebas de ello, Manabe-san?

—Aparte de que él fue capturado en flagrancia, tengo en mi poder un video que muestra los hechos de ese día. —Tras decir esto, Nodoka mostró el material audiovisual antes mencionado. Ahí se podía observar a Mio inconsciente y a Ryotaru discutiendo con Reina y con Ritsu mientras les apuntaba con un revolver.

—¿La defensa tiene algo que decir? —preguntó el juez.

—Sí, su señoría —inició el defensor de Ryotaru. Aunque no la parezca, todo lo que mi defendido hizo, fue con la intensión de proteger tanto a la señora Kousaka como a su hija de las perversiones a las que la señora fue sometida en su juventud. Además, ella le fue infiel a su esposo desde unos meses antes de solicitar el divorcio. —Estas palabras causaron conmoción entre los presentes. Nodoka aseguró que eso era mentira, pero no fue tomada en cuenta, aparentemente.

—¿Tiene alguna prueba de lo que acaba de decir? —preguntó el juez luego de solicitar silencio a punta de martillazos.

—Más que una prueba, tengo a la causante de todo esto. Llamo a declarar a Ritsu Katou.

—Así que este es tu plan, Kousaka —susurró Ritsu mientras subía al estrado.

—Señora Katou: ¿usted conoce a la señora Mio Kousaka?

—Sí. Ella y yo nos conocemos desde niñas.

—¿Es verdad que ustedes dos sostuvieron una relación sentimental?

—Así es, hasta que sus padres nos descubrieron y la obligaron a casarse con el dizque hombre que usted defiende. Desde ese día, ella y yo no nos volvimos a ver hasta hace un año, cuando nos reencontramos.

—¿Dónde ocurrió ese reencuentro?

—En una reunión de padres en la preparatoria Kitauji. Tanto mi hija como la joven Kousaka estudian ahí.

—Y fue ahí donde decidieron retomar en secreto su relación, ¿verdad?

—No. Pase lo que pase, nunca me he involucrado sentimentalmente con alguien casado. Esa es mi norma de vida. Además, con una hija adolescente, no tengo tiempo ni cabeza para una relación sentimental; sin contar que ya estoy algo vieja para eso. —Escuchar estas palabras fue algo duro para Mio. Sabía que Ritsu lo decía para protegerla, pero no por eso era menos doloroso. La pelinegra tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no derramar las lágrimas que se agruparon en sus ojos. Por su parte, tanto Ryotaru como su abogado estaban estupefactos con esta respuesta. Si bien, esperaban que la castaña negaría estar en una relación con la señora Kousaka, no esperaban que negara cualquier posibilidad de tener una relación amorosa.

—No más preguntas, su señoría —dijo el abogado tras suspirar.

—Tampoco tengo preguntas —dijo Nodoka.

—Señora Katou, puede retirarse. ¿Alguna de las partes tiene algo más que agregar?

—No, su señoría —respondieron los dos abogados.

—Bien, sin más que decir, procederé con mi veredicto. No soy alguien que simpatice con las personas que les atrae su propio sexo, pero esa no es excusa para maltratar a una mujer. Aun si hubiese una infidelidad, los actos del señor Ryotaru Kousaka son inaceptables. Por lo tanto, le condeno a 18 años de cárcel por el delito de maltrato intrafamiliar y a tres años adicionales por intento de homicidio. Además, declaro nulo el matrimonio entre él y la señora Mio Kousaka y le concedo a ella la custodia de la menor Reina Kousaka. Caso cerrado. —Nodoka, Ritsu y Reina sonrieron y Mio suspiró aliviada al escuchar esto. Ryotaru golpeó el lugar donde se encontraba por la frustración que sentía, siendo inmovilizado por los dos policías que los escoltaban.

"El caso ha concluido y no fue necesaria mi intervención. Mio-chan está ahora libre del peligroso hombre que la atormentaba a diario; libre para poder volver a estar con su amada Ricchan. Me hace muy feliz que las cosas terminen así" pensó Mugi con una amplia sonrisa mientras salía del tribunal.

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 **Fer: adelante, abrázala.**

 **Rosesagae: tienes toda la razón. Esperemos que les vaya bien en sus futuros. Me alegra que estés feliz con mi regreso a las andadas.**

 **Próximo capítulo, gran final. Gracias por leer, see you**


	22. Juntas por siempre

Juntas por siempre

Con la condena impuesta a Ryotaru y la anulación de su matrimonio, Mio podía respirar más tranquilamente; de hecho, debería sentirse feliz por ser libre de nuevo. Pero algo le impedía serlo. Las palabras que dijo Ritsu en su declaración durante el juicio la dejaron helada. Tras finalizar el juicio, la pelinegra fue al baño para liberar las lágrimas que tenía acumuladas. " _«No tengo tiempo ni cabeza para una relación sentimental; sin contar que ya estoy algo vieja para eso»_. Entiendo tus motivos, Ritsu; entiendo que lo dijiste para protegerme. Pero duele… Duele escuchar a la persona que amas decir cosas como esas" pensaba mientras lloraba silenciosamente en uno de los cubículos para no llamar la atención. Tras unos minutos, oyó que la puerta se abría mientras dos voces femeninas discutían. Al prestar atención, reconoció esas voces.

—¡¿Cómo te atreviste a decir esas cosas, Ritsu-san?!

—¿Qué querías que dijera, Reina? No podía admitir que sigo enamorada de tu madre, ya que podían usar eso en su contra.

—Me sorprende que alguien con más de 40 años aún no sepa ver todas las consecuencias que traen sus actos. Mamá está destrozada por lo que dijiste.

—Mio sabe mis motivos y sabrá entender que lo hice por su bien y por el tuyo. El dolor que siente ahora es pasajero y solo fue producido por la forma en que me expresé. Solo hay que darle tiempo, ella se repondrá, confía en mí. —Tras decir esto, Ritsu le ofreció una amplia sonrisa a Reina, quien se tranquilizó un poco ante este acto. En ese momento, Mio salió del cubículo donde se encontraba, siendo rápidamente envuelta por los brazos de las dos mujeres más importantes de su vida.

—Eres una tonta, Ritsu… Podrías haber sido un poco más sutil al decir las cosas —dijo Mio, todavía sollozando.

—Mio, sabes bien que no tengo pelos en la lengua para decir las cosas; así como yo sé los problemas en los que me he metido por esa razón. Aun así, perdóname por hacerte llorar.

—Ritsu… No tengo nada que perdonarte. Pero Reina tiene razón; aún no aprendes a medir las consecuencias de tus actos.

—Se nota que son madre e hija. Parece que ambas disfrutan regañarme. —Ritsu suspiró tras decir estas palabras. Reina y Mio sonrieron.

—Tendrás que acostumbrarte a esto, Ritsu-san. Es el precio de ser mi madrastra —afirmó Reina.

Mientras las tres salían del juzgado, la trompetista recordó que iba a verse con Kumiko cuando terminase el juicio. Luego de despedirse de las dos mujeres, partió hacia el sitio de encuentro, el templo ubicado en las faldas del monte Daikichi. En el camino le envió un mensaje a la eufonista para avisarle que el litigio finalizó. Al llegar al lugar, la pelinegra notó que su novia estaba acompañada por Hazuki. Con paso firme y decidido, se acercó a las dos chicas. La sonrisa en su rostro delataba que traía buenas noticias.

—Son libres, ¿verdad? —preguntó Hazuki, aun sabiendo la respuesta.

—Así es —respondió Reina—. 21 años de prisión fue la condena para Kousaka. Esta pesadilla terminó, así que podré dedicarme de lleno a querer ser especial.

—¿Aún sigues con eso, Reina? —preguntó Kumiko

—Sabes mis motivos, Kumiko. No me gusta ser como los demás. Es por eso que sigo esforzándome en ser cada vez una mejor trompetista —dijo la pelinegra, abrazando a su novia por la espalda.

—Y también por eso eres lesbiana, ¿me equivoco, Reina-san? —dijo la tubista cruzando sus brazos.

—Una cosa no tiene que ver con la otra, hermanita. Las razones por las que me enamoré de Kumiko son diferentes a las que me motivan a ser especial.

—Pues, si me preguntan, tú ya eres especial por el simple hecho de ser tú misma. No te gusta ni pretendes ser alguien que no eres, solo quieres ser la mejor versión de ti misma. Eso es muy valioso. —Las palabras de la joven Katou, sumada a esa sonrisa con la que las dijo, llenaron de alegría a la trompetista.

Luego de un rato, las tres chicas caminaban por el distrito comercial. Hazuki tenía una cita con Shuuishi y sus dos amigas decidieron acompañarla en el trayecto. Al encontrarse con el trombonista, Reina y Kumiko se despidieron de la pareja para darles su espacio y se dirigieron a la casa de la trompetista. En ese lugar, la pelinegra preparó algo ligero para que ambas comieran.

—La pesadilla terminó, ya podemos respirar tranquilas —suspiró Kumiko mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

—Tienes razón, Kumiko. Pero aún existen personas que piensan como Kousaka. Esas personas pueden representar problemas para nosotras —dijo Reina sentándose al lado de su novia.

—Mientras no sean personas cercanas a nosotras, no creo que debamos preocuparnos. Es nuestra vida, no la de ellos.

—Eso es cierto. En este momento quiero dejar de pensar en Kousaka y su patético odio hacia los homosexuales. Ya tuve suficiente de eso para toda mi vida. Ahora que mamá puede ser feliz con la persona que ama, yo también buscaré serlo contigo.

—Reina…

—Kumiko, no sé si lleguen otras personas a nuestras vidas. No sé si alguna pueda parecernos atractiva, lo suficiente para despertar nuestros celos. Pero ten por seguro algo: estos momentos a tu lado han sido muy valiosos para mí y quiero seguir creando nuevos al lado de la persona que amo, o sea tú.

—No sabía que pudieras ser tan romántica, Reina. —Kumiko, tras decir esto, acercó su rostro al de Reina, tomando posesión de sus labios. La pelinegra correspondió a aquel beso, permaneciendo juntas varios minutos.

Mientras, Mio, Ritsu, Mugi y Nodoka estaban en una cafetería, tomando té para festejar su victoria en el juicio. Las cuatro mujeres sonreían recordando anécdotas de sus pasados, siendo un punto en común las experiencias de crianza de las tres madres. A pesar de todo, la pelinegra disfrutó ver crecer a su hija y, cuando Ryotaru comenzó a enseñarle a Reina a tocar la trompeta, tuvo la (infértil) esperanza de que él cambiara su comportamiento.

Al mirar su reloj y percatarse de la hora, Mugi se despidió de sus amigas y se fue del lugar; ella tenía un importante compromiso empresarial que no podía postergar. Poco tiempo después, Nodoka hizo lo mismo, dejando a solas a Mio y a Ritsu.

—Supongo que es momento de volver a casa —dijo Mio tras un suspiro.

—Antes de eso, ¿puedes acompañarme un rato? Quiero que conozcas a alguien —rogó Ritsu. La pelinegra aceptó con algunas dudas.

Minutos después, Ritsu conducía tranquilamente. Había memorizado esa ruta de tantas veces que la había recorrido. A su lado estaba Mio, observándola en silencio. Si bien no era la primera vez que era "arrastrada" hacia una de las locuras de la castaña, el hecho de que ya no sean adolescentes le intrigaba.

Mientras avanzaban, el paisaje citadino iba desapareciendo, siendo reemplazado por uno rural con un ambiente depresivo. Al ver un cartel que anunciaba que se encontraban en un cementerio, Mio se puso nerviosa, pensando en todo lo que Ritsu podría hacerle ahí, pero se tranquilizó al recordar que ambas tenían 41 años. Con esto, la pelinegra supo las intenciones de la castaña, y comprendió a lo que se refería cuando dijo «quiero que conozcas a alguien».

Luego de dejar el vehículo en el estacionamiento, las dos mujeres recorrieron lo que restaba del trayecto a pie. Para Mio era extraño ver a Ritsu de esa forma, con un rostro serio y un aire de tristeza. Después de un rato, ambas llegaron a una tumba en específico, en cuya lápida estaba el nombre de aquella persona a la que iban a visitar: Koyomi Katou.

—Hola mi querido Koyomi. Sé que no he venido a visitarte mucho últimamente, incluso pensarás que me olvidé de ti, lo cual es imposible. He estado algo ocupada, ya sabes, trabajando mucho para que Hazuki salga adelante. Nuestra pequeña ya ha crecido mucho, incluso tiene novio. Bueno, hoy he venido a presentarte a aquella mujer de la que tanto te hablé, aquella a la que siempre quisiste conocer. Ella es Mio. —Luego de que Ritsu dijera estas palabras, Mio hizo una reverencia ante la lápida.

—Es un placer conocerlo, Katou-san —dijo la pelinegra.

—¿Sabes, Koyomi? —retomó la castaña—. En este momento no sabría decirte lo que tengo en mi corazón. Tú y Mio son las personas que más he amado. Créeme que mi vida sería vacía sin ustedes. Koyomi, tú llegaste a mi vida cuando más necesitaba el cariño que me diste. Disfruté cada uno de los momentos que compartimos, cada canción que tocamos juntos. Pero tenías que irte sin decir adiós... —La voz de Ritsu comenzó a quebrarse y varias lágrimas rodaron por su rostro—. Prometiste volver y nunca lo hiciste... Te había dicho que no condujeras tan rápido, pero no hiciste caso... Aún me duele tu partida, todavía busco tu calor cada noche en mi cama... Te extraño... Te amo... Aunque nunca haya olvidado a Mio... Aunque siga enamorada de ella... Aunque ella y yo hayamos retomado nuestra relación... Nunca dejaré de amarte, Koyomi. —La ambarina rompió en llanto, como tantas veces lo había hecho al visitar aquella tumba. Mio tomó la mano de su amada, entrelazando fuertemente sus dedos.

—Katou-san, gracias por cuidar a Ritsu todo este tiempo. Creo que, si la situación fuera diferente, yo daría un paso al costado. Por nada separaría un matrimonio tan fuerte como el de ustedes dos. Pero ahora es mi turno de proteger y cuidar a Ritsu y a Hazuki. Daré mi vida de ser necesario para que ellas estén bien, lo prometo —dijo Mio con seguridad.

—¿Qué dices, Mio? Se supone que yo soy la dominante en la relación. Yo soy la que debe cuidar de ti, de Hazuki y de Reina —reclamó Ritsu, aún con la voz quebrada por el llanto.

—Tus ojos dicen otra cosa, Ritsu. En este momento yo soy la más fuerte de las dos.

—Mio, el hecho de que llore por la muerte de mi esposo no me hace más débil. Además, yo siempre fui la activa en la cama. —Mio cubrió la boca de Ritsu al escuchar esto. La castaña comenzó a reír, contagiando a la pelinegra de su carcajada.

Luego de esto, las dos regresaron a la casa de la ambarina. Allí sus hijas las esperaban. Este fue el inicio de la nueva vida de ellas; una vida sin la amenaza de aquellos que pudieran discriminarlas; una vida juntas, como debió ser en un principio, como familia.

 _FIN._

* * *

 **Chobits3: Vaya que quieres exprimirme el cerebro… Ya veremos qué pasa.**

 **Rosesagae: a todos nos sorprendió eso, incluso Reina le reclamó. Me alegra que te haya gustado.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que siguieron esta historia, espero que haya sido de su agrado. Muy pronto una nueva historia. Gracias por leer. See you.**


End file.
